Love, Betrayal, and War
by Dragonthunder89
Summary: Takes place in 7th year. Harry and the gang return for their final year at Hogwarts and prepare for the final battle. HHr!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.

AN: Hello everyone! This is a Harry/Hermione story that takes place after the Half Blood Prince. Ron will be a jerk at first, but as the story progresses, he will get better. Ginny on the other hand will not stay likeable. Well, enough of my talk, on with the story!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

Harry Potter awoke from another nightmare, it was always the same. Cedric dying, Sirius dying, or Dumbledore dying. Harry felt like a gap had formed between himself and his two friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry had admitted to himself long ago that he was in love with Hermione, but Ron seemed to fancy her too and Hermione seemed to show interest in Ron so he tried to bury his feelings for her. Harry also figured that she would never reciprocate his feelings. He couldn't blame her, after all, the fate of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders and in the end, either Harry or Voldemort would die.

"I'm damaged goods," Harry sighed.

Harry walked to the mirror in his room at number four Privet Drive and looked at himself. Since he didn't sleep with a shirt, he could see all of his scars and bruises that littered his body. Harry was well toned and muscled, but skinny, but it wasn't the physical damage that affected him, it was the emotional and psychological damage that he had suffered over the years. Harry looked at his watch, midnight.

"Happy birthday Harry," Harry said.

Harry realized that he no longer needed to stay with the Dursleys since he had just turned seventeen. But that also meant that the enchantments on the house were lifted which left Harry vulnerable if anyone knew of his muggle residence. Harry noticed movement outside of his window and peered out to see a cloaked figure approaching the house. Harry grabbed his wand and rushed downstairs as he heard the front doors' lock click to indicate it was unlocked. The door opened and the cloaked figure threw off his hood to reveal Remus Lupin.

"Remus?" Harry asked confused

"Hello Harry, I decided to hurry over here since I figured you would be headed for Grimmauld Place now that you have come of age. Happy birthday," Remus replied.

"Thank you, well I was about ready to pack actually," Harry said.

"Good, well hurry up so we can get going," Remus replied.

Harry packed rather quickly and left a note for the Dursleys before he and Remus apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Well here we are, I will be back tomorrow to check on you, good night Harry," Remus said as he disapparated.

Harry trudged up to the master bedroom and unpacked his belongings before he settled in and went to sleep.

Harry awoke early the next morning. After showering and getting dressed, he made his way to the kitchen and a few minutes later, Remus flooed into the house.

"Good morning Harry!" Remus greeted.

"Morning Remus, so how is everything going?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid it's not good, but we can discuss that later, Professor McGonagall will be arriving soon to speak with you," Remus replied.

"Remus, how come none of you have written to me this summer? Did The Order prohibit you guys or something?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione haven't owled you?" Remus asked.

"No not once," Harry replied with disappointment.

"Hmm...I am going to talk to Arthur, maybe I will find out then, but McGonagall will be here shortly so I'll be back later," Remus said.

"Okay, see you soon," Harry replied as Remus flooed away.

"Shortly thereafter, McGonagall arrived to see Harry cooking breakfast.

"Good morning professor, care for some breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Good morning Harry, sure that sounds lovely," McGonagall replied as Harry set a plate of food in front of her.

"So, what brings you here this morning?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have come to ask you if you plan on returning to Hogwarts this year," McGonagall explained.

"I see, well I have been actually debating that issue, but all of my thoughts have led me to think I will have a better advantage if I do return, however, I am still continuing my project that Dumbledore left for me. I would have to ask for at least three free periods for classes in order to perform my researches on my project," Harry replied.

"That would be agreeable, and if there is anything I or any of the other staff can do to help you in your quest, please ask and we will gladly help to the best of our ability," McGonagall said.

"Also, I was wondering if you could maybe let Remus come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry suggested.

"Why I believe I can arrange that, but he would need someone to fill his place when he..well you know," McGonagall replied.

"Yeah, perhaps Tonks would help him?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps, but I won't know until I ask her, but since I am short on time, I have to discuss the other topic before I leave," McGonagall replied.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"I want to know how you would feel about me giving Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger the Head Boy and Head Girl post?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, they earned it," Harry replied.

"Yes, but you won't be able to see them as often as before," McGonagall warned.

"Professor, I am used to being alone," Harry replied.

"Are you sure Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"I would be selfish to say no," Harry replied.

"Well alright, but I am afraid I must be going, thank you for a most satisfying breakfast," McGonagall said.

"Of course, I'm glad you liked it," Harry replied.

"Oh before I go, I am making you Gryffindor quidditch captain, this way you can pick your team, and you also have access to the restricted section for your project," McGonagall said.

"Thanks a lot professor!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're welcome, see you at school," McGonagall replied as she disapparated.

Harry cleaned up the kitchen and began to remodel Grimmauld place to make it less depressing. By nightfall, Harry had managed to make all but the attic brighter, and it cheered him up. As he admired his work, Remus flooed in and was in total shock by the change.

"Wow, Harry, this place looks fantastic!" Remus complimented.

"Glad you approve," Harry replied.

"I guess with magic, remodeling this place wasn't too hard," Remus noted.

"Well, yes, magic was a big part, but I put my own personal touches in too," Harry admitted.

"Well I am impressed and I daresay you did a fine job," Remus complimented.

"So, what's new?" Harry asked.

"Well, Hermione has been at the Burrow all summer, and Tonks and I will be bringing them over the day after tomorrow," Remus replied.

"What about the war?" Harry asked.

"Well...we have lost a lot of good men and women, but we have a more pressing matter," Remus replied.

"Which is?" Harry asked confused.

"The minister, has been badgering Tonks to arrange a meeting with you, it seems he wants to know what you and Dumbledore were up to the night he was murdered," Remus replied.

"Well, tell Tonks to give him this message from me, he's wasting his time. I am not going to tell him what I am doing," Harry said.

"Am I allowed to know?" Remus asked.

"Oh! Of course, I trust you more than most people. See I am trying to find Voldemort's horcruxes, he has seven of them," Harry replied.

"He has seven?!" Remus asked in shock.

"Well, technically six, my second year I found his diary and destroyed it, which I found out later that it was a horcrux. Dumbledore and I also recovered Salazar Slytherin's locket the night of his murder. I am still trying to figure out how to destroy it, and now I have some idea how to find the others," Harry explained.

"How's that?" Remus asked.

"Well, one piece lies inside Voldemort himself, I am guessing he has one in Nagini, his pet snake, and the other three are stored inside of a significant object that belonged to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Harry finished.

"Well it seems we have our work cut out for us," Remus replied.

"I absolutely have to destroy the first six horcruxes before I kill Voldemort himself, and I am going to need help doing it," Harry said.

"As the last of the Marauders, and as your friend, I am with you until the end," Remus pledged.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"Sure, well I best be going, I will see you the day after tomorrow!" Remus said.

"Bye Remus," Harry replied as Remus flooed away.

After working tirelessly all day, Harry decided to turn in early, tomorrow, he planned on remodeling the basement and turn it into his own personal gym.

Harry's dream

Harry rushed at the Death Eater in front of him in a rage and began to pummel him with his fists. Suddenly something to his right caught his attention. Harry stood and turned only to see Voldemort and two Death Eaters standing in front of him. Harry noticed that the two Death Eaters were Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. Dolohov was holding Hermione while Bellatrix was holding Ron.

"Come now Harry, surrender or watch your friends die!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Let them go!" Remus yelled as he rushed at the three with Tonks by his side.

"No guys don't!" Harry pleaded.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius and Snape yelled from behind them.

Harry screamed in rage as Remus and Tonks screamed as the they were hit square in the back by the killing curse and fell dead.

"Remus...Tonks..." Harry whispered.

"Oh, so sorry Mr. Potter," Snape said coolly.

"You cowardly, backstabbing, scummy, dirt bag!" Harry raged.

"Oh, that hurt," Snape mocked.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

Snape dodged it and turned to Voldemort.

"My turn," Snape smiled cruelly.

"Allow me to join you," Lucius drawled.

"Avada Kedavra!" they yelled in unison.

"Harry screamed as the two green beams of light hit Hermione and Ron in the chest.

end dream

"No!" Harry screamed as he bolted upright in bed sweating.

Once Harry had his bearings, he calmed down and looked at the clock, ten thirty. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was shining already. Harry groaned and got out of bed and headed for the shower. Once inside he let the hot water run down him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the relaxed feeling it always gave him.

'_I won't let that happen, I will be dead before it comes to that'_ Harry thought.

Once Harry had finished, he got dressed and went down to have some breakfast. He had just finished making it when he saw his snowy white owl, Hedwig fly in through the window with a letter.

"What do have there girl?" Harry asked.

"Hedwig hooted in response and nibbled Harry's ear affectionately before flying to the perch Harry had set up fo her. Harry opened the letter up and immediately recognized Ron's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry for not writing to you, but with Bill and Fleur's wedding coming up at the end of this month, mom hasn't let me have any breathing room_._Hermione says hi and we are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!_

_Ron_

Harry had forgotten about the wedding, but this letter only made Harry wonder even more, it sounded to him like Ron was hiding something and Harry didn't like it. Harry made his way to the basement and found to his surprise, that Sirius used it for the same purpose as Harry wanted to, although dirty from lack of use, it had everything Harry needed. Exercise machines of all types, dummies to practice on, punching bags, and a large wrestling mat for combat purposes.

"Looks like this will be easier than I thought," Harry said.

It only took him a couple of hours to fix the place up and after lunch he was finished. Harry changed into some black training pants that were snug but not tight and fit comfortably and a tight fitting tank top that showed his well toned assets. After conjuring a couple of water bottles, he began to get into an exercise routine. He jogged on one of the treadmills for two miles, then he used the dead weights for awhile and so on until he had used every machine in the gym. He then, began to punch and kick on the dummies and punching bags. After an hour of this, he set up the dummies on the mat and practiced spells and jinxes on them. After a few hours of rigorous training, and after he drained all of the water from the water bottles, he decided to call it a day and eat dinner. After a quick dinner he relaxed in the lounge and continued his search for the significant objects of the founders of Hogwarts.

"Damn, after three hours I still have no idea, oh well something is bound to turn up," Harry sighed optimistically.

He finally went up to bed, excited to see his friends, and anxious because of his feelings for Hermione. That night, Harry didn't dream of Voldemort, or the war, he dreamt of a beautiful brown eyed witch.

AN: Well? What do you think? Please review and hopefully I will have another update by the end of the week. But I guess that depends on the feedback from you guys lol. Well anyway, until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

AN: Hi everyone! I was surprised by the reaction I got last chapter and also happy so I cranked this one out before my trip on Saturday. Since I will be on this trip through Tuesday, my next update will take a little longer. But anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I also apologize for a few mistakes that were brought to my attention. Yes it has been awhile since I read the sixth book, but anyway now for chapter two!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

The next morning Harry awoke early as usual, but as he retrieved his glasses, he saw a black owl pecking at his window. Harry opened the window and the owl offered its leg to him that had a letter attached.

_Harry,_

_Tonks and I are bringing Ron and Hermione there around midday sometime. See you soon!_

_Remus_

Harry put the letter on his dresser and went to take a shower. He did his usual morning routine, sat down to read the _Daily Prophet_ and sip on his coffee. Harry wasn't surprised anymore at the announcements of several arrests of suspected Death Eaters. They had started doing this in his sixth year.

"Bloody idiots, they're just making arrests so it looks like they are making progress against Voldemort," Harry growled.

Harry had his breakfast and decided to workout in the gym until Remus and the others arrived. Today though, Harry focused on the punching bag and the dummies more than usual. With the murders of his loved ones running through his mind, he imagined that the dummy in front of him was Voldemort. Harry punched and kicked the dummy viciously as if he could actually beat it to death. After a little while, Harry pulled out his wand and began to bewitch the dummies to move around the perimeter of the wrestling mat in a counterclockwise motion. Once they began to move Harry began to attack the dummies as they crossed his path, becoming frighteningly efficient at dealing blows in a short amount of time. Harry then drew his wand and began to send curses at the dummies.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled.

The dummy he was aiming at was literally blown apart and Harry had a hard time finding all of the pieces to put it back together. After he repaired the dummy, he started on his basic exercises. He had set up a system in which he would do twenty five pushups, fifty crunches, fifteen pull ups, and would jog on the treadmill for a total distance of two miles. By the time Remus, Tonks, Ron, and Hermione had arrived, Harry was lifting weights. He decided that ten pounds would be sufficient, and later he could increase the weight if he wanted to. After that, Harry began to practice various forms that were taught in martial arts, only he conjured five pound weights on his wrists and ankles so his fighting would be harder and more rigorous.

Remus apparated into Grimmauld Place with Hermione followed shortly by Tonks with Ron.

"Harry?" Remus called.

No answer. Remus drew his wand and began looking for Harry, but then he saw the basement lights were on and could hear Harry down there.

"Oh, he's in Sirius's old gym," Remus said.

The others nodded and followed Remus down into the basement and when they found Harry, they stood in awe. Harry was moving gracefully through the moving dummies, unleashing impressive combos that would put any normal person on the ground in seconds. Their hearts went out to him as they heard him speak, not knowing they were there.

"Ha! I won't let him hurt anyone else! Hyah!! I will kill him if it's the last thing I do! Everyone is counting on me! I can't let them down!" Harry yelled.

Harry delivered a powerful tornado kick that unhinged the dummy from his resting place and sent it flying backwards. Harry noticed his audience and immediately stopped and rushed over to them.

"Hi everyone! I didn't hear you come in!" Harry greeted.

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"I had no idea you knew martial arts Harry," Remus added.

"Well, I had read up on it and began to practice, how are you all?" Harry asked as he downed one of his water bottles.

"Well, mom has been hounding us with the wedding plans all summer but otherwise fine," Ron replied.

Hermione enveloped Harry in a bone crushing hug but let go almost immediately.

"Harry you're all sweaty!" Hermione laughed.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you," Harry smirked.

Hermione blushed slightly and hoped no one noticed it.

'_God he looks so hot! Wait, what am I saying?' _Hermione thought.

"Well sorry we can't stay but we have work to do so we will see you three later," Tonks said.

"Are you sure you can't stay for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Thanks but we really have to go, see ya!" Tonks replied as they both disapparated.

Once they had gone, Harry's face turned serious.

"Alright, after I give you a tour and show you your rooms, we need to talk," Harry said as he led them upstairs.

Lord Voldemort paced in his dark chamber deep in thought. Kneeling in front of him was Lucius, Draco, and Snape.

"My lord, what is your bidding?" Lucius asked.

"We need to begin gathering followers, if we attack repeatedly and inflict casualties, it will weaken the Order's resolve. Our ultimate goal is Harry, but we need to find out what he is up to, Draco, you will find out if Harry plans to return to Hogwarts. Lucius, I need you to travel to the Valley of the Restless and speak with the vampire chief and try to persuade him to join our cause, and Snape I want you to prepare a large attack force to assault Azkaban and liberate our loyal followers," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord," all three replied in unison as they rose and left to carry out their duties.

"Soon Harry Potter, the final battle will come and my forces will crush your pathetic friends and comrades, and I will ultimately kill you!" Voldemort yelled as his psychotic laughter echoed throughout the dark chamber.

Harry had shown his two friends around the newly remodeled Grimmauld Place and showed them their rooms. Once he had done that, Harry sat in the lounge area, patiently waiting for them to reemerge. He was also calming his nerves as he knew the topic of discussion was probably not going to be pretty. Ron and Hermione appeared in the lounge and sat down on the sofa next to each other. Harry noticed how Ron inched closer to Hermione, but decided, for the moment to ignore it.

"So, what's wrong? You looked really serious a little bit ago," Hermione asked.

"Well, I was curious, as to why I had not received a single letter from you all summer, I had forgotten about the wedding, and I would have sent you guys letters but I warned you at the end of last year that I may not be able to, but still at least a few would have been nice so what's the deal?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, neither of you had owled me all summer, now Ron I can understand to some extent, but you Hermione are really good about that stuff," Harry explained.

"But Harry, I recall sending you at least five letters," Hermione replied confused.

"What? But I never got one from you, or Ron, not even on my birthday," Harry said.

Harry noticed Ron had not said a word and looked really sick and uneasy.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"I can't lie to you Harry, you're my best mate," Ron replied.

"What is going on Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I know why you never got your letters Harry," Ron replied quietly.

"What? Why?" Harry asked even though he guessed the answer.

He was wrong, well partially anyway.

"Ginny intercepted all of Hermione's letters to you, and I didn't write to you at all," Ron explained.

"WHAT?!!" Hermione screamed.

"She didn't want any distractions to occur in her plan to get you back, when I caught her she told me this and said that if Harry didn't get them, then he would not send a reply and it would cause tension between you and Hermione and then I would be there for her," Ron explained.

"You knew, and you also took advantage for yourself!" Harry shouted as his face twisted in anger.

"Whoa! Ease up mate, it's not like it worked, or caused problems!" Ron shouted defensively.

"That's not the point! It's what you had in mind that pisses me off!" Harry thundered.

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you would stoop so low as to cause a situation where you could take advantage of me!" Hermione yelled in a rage.

"That's not what I was doing! Harry is the one who gets all of the attention! Not Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's friend!" Ron cried defensively.

"So that is what this is about?! You are jealous of me?!" Harry demanded his anger still rising.

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean you are the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and all of that bullshit!" Ron yelled back.

"I think you are forgetting a shit ton of important things. For one, Molly and Arthur are terrific parents, and yet I suspect you probably take them for granted. But me? My parents were murdered when I was a baby and Voldemort attempted to take my life that night also! I grew up with my abusive relatives and lived in a fucking cupboard for the early part of my life with very little food and water, and a cousin who repeatedly would gather his four buddies and beat me up!" Harry thundered.

Ron was taken aback, but Harry was far from finished.

"Do you remember two years ago, when your father was attacked by Nagini and I told anyone who would listen that they needed to go and help him? He survived! But that same year in the Department of Mysteries the last family I had, Sirius came to rescue me, and I could only watch as he was taken from me while I was unable to save him!" Harry raged.

"Harry there was nothing you could..." Hermione started.

"Of course not! I have been told that it wasn't my fault, but most people still blame me and with good reason. Cedric grabbed the cup with me in fourth year and died because he was with me! I saw the pattern after Dumbledore died. Cedric died because he tried to protect me, Sirius died trying to protect me, and even Dumbledore died trying to protect me! I know none of them were my fault directly, but indirectly they are! If everyone stayed away from me, they would be alive today! They say the sacrifice was worth it because I alone have to destroy Voldemort, but answer me this, what good is it in the end if everyone I care about ends up losing their life trying to help me?" Harry demanded.

Ron said nothing as he stared at Harry.

"Well? Do you think it is still great being the famous Harry Potter? That bastard has killed everyone I hold dear, has taken everything from me, and he has been chasing me for seventeen years trying relentlessly to kill me! I would trade every ounce of fame and money just to meet my parents and to get to know them! Also, as a side note because I know how you think, as far as being popular with the girls is concerned, they want to be with me for the fame and attention, they don't care about me! Everyone who ever cared about me is dead! The prophecy told of a power that I have that Voldemort does not, do you know what that power is?" Harry asked.

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads, Hermione was silently crying as she listened to Harry.

"I have the power to love, but if no one loves me in return, I discovered that I must train like you saw me earlier today and gain any advantage to help me fight this war. So Ron, I hope you get what you seek since obviously you never get any attention or fame. I hope you and Hermione will be very happy together, and I suppose I will try to be happy for you and I won't say anything as long as you don't hurt her, but take it from someone who has had tons of experience with death and pain. Fame and attention is not all that great, and in my situation for example, it could be the death of you," Harry finished as he stormed out of the lounge and climbed the stairs to his room.

Harry opened the window and climbed out onto the roof and sat there, tears silently falling from his face. He was livid, not only at Ron but especially at Ginny.

_'How dare she do such a thing'_ Harry thought angrily.

Hermione glared at Ron angrily and Ron could tell that she was waiting for him to speak.

"Hermione I..." Ron started.

"How could you Ron?! I thought I fancied you last year but I realized this summer I did not have those feelings for you, but now I am just disgusted with you and Ginny and now you have lost the little respect that I had for you, what you did was unforgivable!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione listen, I want you, I..I love you" Ron confessed.

"You expect me to return your feelings? You never treated me very well, and you are so insensitive and after that display moments ago, you confirmed just exactly what kind of person you really are! Selfish!" Hermione screamed as she stormed out of the room and went to the bedroom Harry had prepared for her and slammed the door shut and started crying.

Ron stood in the lounge room trying to process what happened, but ultimately, he was determined to have Hermione, and besides, Ginny was going to try and get Harry back.

"She'll come around, and so will Harry," Ron assured himself.

Unfortunately for Ron, he was dead wrong, and little did he know, once school started, a third party would get involved and cause mass chaos.

Hermione had managed to get herself under control but was still very upset and so she decided to go find Harry to see if he was alright. She made her way to Harry's room and softly knocked on the door.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

Harry didn't answer, so she cautiously opened the door, only to find an empty room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she searched the room.

Hermione walked over to the open window and looked out, she craned her neck upwards as she heard him crying on the roof.

_'It must be utter torture for him, he has a right to be angry,' _Hermione thought.

Hermione cautiously climbed up to the roof and sat next to Harry. Harry stopped crying immediately, as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"Harry, it's okay to cry," Hermione said softly.

"Not if I want to kill him Hermione. Snape was right, I am too soft and weak," Harry replied.

"Harry, there is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect the way you are and besides if you weren't soft, I probably would never have been your friend," Hermione argued.

"Thanks Hermione, you always were a good friend," Harry replied.

_'If only you and I could be more than friends'_ Hermione thought.

"I suppose Ron will likely want to talk to you, just do me a favor and snog him in private, because I don't want to be the subject of another fight between the two of you. I've had enough, all my presence in this world since I found out that I was a wizard has caused pain and quarrels among people. There are a select few who would defend me, but the rest always think it's so great to be me and that facing death in real life is easy to understand," Harry said.

"But Harry..." Hermione started.

"Don't worry Hermione, I am okay with it, but if he hurts you, despite being my friend I will make him wish he was never born," Harry interrupted as he jumped down and made his way out of his room down to, Hermione guessed, the gym.

_'He thinks I like Ron and he thinks that I feel bad about choosing Ron and not him and is trying to assure me that it's okay. Well Harry, you are wrong, I liked Ron, but I love you'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione followed Harry's lead, but made her way to the lounge where Ron was reading a letter. She noticed an owl sitting next to Ron, waiting patiently.

_'That's Errol,'_ Hermione thought.

"Ron we need to talk," Hermione said.

"Well that's good, because I just got a letter that Ginny is coming over tomorrow to see us all," Ron replied.

"What?! Well we have to go and tell Harry," Hermione said.

"Ginny wanted it to be a surprise," Ron argued.

Hermione glared at Ron who instantly regretted arguing with her.

"I don't think Harry can handle anymore surprises," Hermione shot back.

"Right, let's go tell him," Ron replied.

They entered the gym and saw Harry levitating an apple, without a wand.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron cried.

"Huh? Oh it's you," Harry replied.

"You can do wandless magic?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well, a little, I've been practicing it a little over the summer, it takes a lot of concentration and it tires me out. But since I'm not used to it yet I suppose that's normal, anyway what do you want?" Harry asked.

Hermione cringed, the hurt, and anger was still evident in his voice but he pretended he wasn't feeling either of those things.

"Ginny is coming over here tomorrow," Ron replied cautiously.

"Well, she's got a lot of nerve, I'm sorry Ron, she can come but she won't be welcome, at least around me anyway," Harry growled.

"What? But Harry..." Ron argued.

"Do you honestly think that I don't know why she is coming?!" Harry cried his anger rising again.

"She wants to spend time with us," Ron argued.

"She wants to get me back and I am going to break her heart! It sounds mean and all but I have to get through to her, especially since she is a back stabber, and a good for nothing sneak that is consumed by jealously and greed!" Harry thundered.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Ron roared defensively.

"I will say what I have to say in order to get through to her! I don't want to, but after what she pulled, I have no choice!" Harry shot back.

"Fine, you just be that way and feel sorry for yourself!" Ron yelled.

"Alright Ron, I'm through arguing with you, I figured you knew me better than that, well I'm going to bed. Hermione, I am sorry I lost my temper and I am not yelling at you, you have been caught in the middle of these shouting matches and you did not cause any of it, and I deeply apologize. Now I am going to bed, and we are going to have a good time from here on out...well at least after I set Ginny straight, anyway you guys relax," Harry said as he got his anger under control and went upstairs.

"He might as well have just slugged me, his calm voice is worse than when he yells," Ron commented.

"It's your fault," Hermione replied as they both went upstairs.

AN: Well there it is, sorry this chapter wasn't all that great, but I needed to get the emotions flowing and even though they fought all chapter, things will get better. Anyway leave a review and until the next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own it so don't sue me, I have nothing to give anyone lol.

AN: Hello again! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! Don't worry, this chapter will have more than the four fighting each other. So anyway, enjoy and now for chapter three!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

As Ron and Hermione entered the lounge room, Hermione noticed all of the books strewn around Harry's chair. Curiosity got the better of her, especially since she had not noticed them before.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I just now noticed that from the looks of these books, Harry is looking for something," Hermione replied.

"What do you suppose has him being studious enough to make you jealous?" Ron joked.

"Oh! I see, he's researching Voldemort's horcruxes!" Hermione exclaimed as realization hit her.

"But those books are about the founders of Hogwarts," Ron replied.

"Of course they are! Voldemort placed his horcruxes, or at least four of them in something significant from each founder," Hermione explained.

Ron moved closer to Hermione who, unlucky for Ron, noticed.

"What are you doing Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Me? Nothing," Ron replied.

"He's trying to get as close to you as possible," Harry's voice answered from behind them.

Both jumped apart and turned to see Harry leaning in the doorway watching them.

"Harry, I thought you went to bed," Hermione said.

"Well I almost got there, but I forgot I left my books out, seems you found them. Plus if I know you as well as I think I do, I'm guessing you have figured out what I am doing," Harry smirked.

Hermione blushed slightly and Ron looked annoyed.

_'How come I can never make her blush like that?'_ Ron asked himself.

"Anyway, since we are on the subject, I discovered the locket Dumbledore and I recovered from that cave was a fake, I destroyed Riddle's diary in second year, Dumbledore destroyed that bloody ring that killed his hand, and now I have an idea of where the others are," Harry explained.

"You do?!" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well, not their locations, but, I believe that there is an important artifact that belonged to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw and whatever these objects are, they have a piece of Voldemort's soul in them," Harry replied.

"What about the other two?" Ron asked.

"They are easier to locate, but harder to destroy, I believe that Nagini has a horcrux and obviously, Voldemort has the last piece," Harry replied.

"Wow, Harry, you have been researching, but where can they be?" Hermione asked.

"That's exactly what I am trying to figure out," Harry replied.

"Well we can help you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good, but for now we need to sleep, it's late," Harry replied as he gathered all of his notes and books, with Hermione's help, and put them neatly in a pile on the center table.

They all bade each other goodnight and went to bed.

Lucius Malfoy had already traveled a great distance, lucky for him though, the Valley of the Restless was close to a designated apparition point for Death Eaters. Lucius had quickly passed through the village that lay before the valley.

"Idiot muggles, they have no idea of the horrors that lie beyond their pathetic village," Lucius laughed evilly.

Lucius made his way up to the night guard that guarded the south end of the village.

"Halt! Who are you? I have never seen your face around here before," the guard demanded.

"No, and it's the last face you will ever see, Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled drawing his wand and killing the guard.

Lucius started down the dirt trail that led to his destination. He could tell he was getting close as he came across an old wood sign that read: _Turn back now or die!_ The sign was written in blood.

"Well, they sure know how to make visitors feel welcome," Lucius said to himself.

Lucius climbed a small hill and once at the top he gazed into a huge valley below him and saw hundreds, no thousands of vampires. But although vampires were strongest at night, they still had one weakness, and that was sunlight. Lucius noticed that instead of regular house dwellings, they lived in cave structures to keep the sunlight out. Lucius began to make his way into the valley and once he reached the bottom of the hill, two vampires approached him. They were a bit taller than him, and were clad in black armor. Lucius guessed that these vampires were guards that were part of the vampire army. The one on Lucius's left pointed a long spear at Lucius's chest while the other held his large pike at the ready should Lucius attack them.

"Who are you that dares enter the Valley of the Restless?" the vampire demanded.

"Speak quickly or die," the other added.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, I come on behalf of Lord Voldemort to speak with your chief," Lucius replied.

"Ah the dark lord, very well, however you will be thoroughly searched and disarmed," the vampire warned.

"As you will," Lucius replied as he spread his arms out to his sides.

The vampires searched Lucius and removed his staff from him before they were satisfied and began to escort him to the chief. Once Lucius entered the chief's chamber, he was taken aback at all of the vampire guards there were. He lost count after twenty.

"Master, this is Lucius Malfoy, he has come to speak to you on behalf of the dark lord Voldemort," the first vampire explained.

The chief was even bigger than the other vampires, he stood at almost eight feet tall.

"I am the supreme ruler of the vampire nation, Marcus Alexander," Alexander introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you," Lucius replied bowing.

"What is your business here?" Alexander asked.

"My lord has sent me to propose an alliance between the vampires and the Death Eaters," Lucius replied.

"An alliance you say? Hm, interesting, and if I may ask, how will this alliance benefit my nation?" Alexander asked.

"Well, for starters, we are waging a war against the forces of light, and your warriors will have all of the fresh human blood they could ask for since many innocents will be slain. Also, any territory we conquer will be split in half, so you can expand and continue to breed, and claim revenge on the murderers who have driven you into this valley," Lucius replied.

"An interesting proposal, and very tempting at that, what will your lord want out of it all?" Alexander asked.

"He wants the death of the Order of the Phoenix and the young boy Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived," Lucius replied.

"I see, and if we join your cause, then we can rule separately and peacefully?" Alexander asked.

"Of course," Lucius replied.

"Hmm, very well, I accept your proposal, and suggest we seal the deal in blood," Alexander suggested.

"What do you require?" Lucius asked.

"You offer your arm to me and I drink a portion of your blood and the remaining blood that is left will be used to sign this contract," Alexander replied as he produced a contract with the conditions.

"Very well," Lucius agreed as he offered his arm.

Harry awoke the next morning and was surprised as he got up that the rest of the house was quiet and he guessed he was the first one up. So he decided to go get cleaned up. Harry showered quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back to his bedroom. Unknown to Harry, Hermione had briefly seen Harry in nothing but the towel before he disappeared into his room.

_'Oh my god! I wish I could have been that towel! Hermione Granger stop it! But he is just so gorgeous! Knock it off Hermione Jane! Oh shut up'_ Hermione thought as she argued with herself.

Hermione was snapped out of her trance when Harry appeared, fully clothed smiling.

_'He has a nice smile'_ Hermione thought.

"Morning Hermione, the bathroom is all yours, but you better hurry, I am going to cook breakfast and as soon as Ron smells it he's going to come running," Harry chuckled.

"Thanks Harry, I won't be long," Hermione replied winking at him as she left for the bathroom.

_'Wow, she is beautiful even when she first gets up in the morning, and she winked at me! No! Stop it Potter, you know she likes Ron! He doesn't deserve her. That's not the point!'_ Harry thought as he wrestled with his subconscious.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

Harry snapped out of his trance and walked up to the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Oh good, you're still there, where are the towels?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, they are in the top cabinet above the sink," Harry replied.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said.

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Harry offered.

Harry went down to the kitchen and began to brew the coffee and decided on bacon and omelets with cheese and ham. Harry heard movement and turned to see Hermione smiling at him.

" That was quick, sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did," Hermione replied.

After about ten minutes, Harry had finished cooking and just as he guessed, Ron came trudging in yawning loudly.

"Morning guys, smells great!" Ron greeted.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione sighed.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

Before Hermione could reply, the fireplace flashed green and out stepped Ginny, beaming at them.

"Good morning everyone!" Ginny greeted.

"Morning Ginny!" Ron greeted.

"Just in time," Harry replied as he set his plate on the table for Ginny and made to leave the kitchen.

"What about you?" Ginny asked.

"I already ate," Harry replied as he disappeared.

Hermione ate quickly and left to find Harry only to find a note by the front door.

_'In case anyone cares, I went out flying to clear my head, be back soon,'_

It was from Harry, Hermione cursed herself for not being able to fly and chase Harry down, just like she always used to do. Hermione noticed Ginny had followed her and was reading the note over Hermione's shoulder.

"What's up with Harry? He's been acting strange since I arrived," Ginny asked.

Hermione said nothing and glared at Ginny before she returned to her room.

Harry was flying at top speed, trying to outrun his anger.

_'How can she act as if nothing happened? What a bitch!'_ Harry thought as he began to near his destination, Diagon Alley.

Harry landed a safe distance from the Leaky Cauldron before going inside. Tom, the barman looked up as Harry entered.

"Just passing by Tom, sorry" Harry apologized as he opened the secret passage to Diagon Alley.

Harry stepped out into the alley and wasn't surprised to see that very few occupied the streets. Harry made his way to the twin's shop.

"Well! Look who it is Fred!" George called as Harry entered.

"Hi there Harry! Where's everyone else?" Fred asked.

"My place, the old headquarters," Harry replied.

"How come they didn't come?" Fred asked.

"Because I left before they found out where I was going," Harry replied.

"What's the matter Harry?" George asked.

"I probably shouldn't say but, it's Ginny," Harry replied.

"What? Why?" both asked in unison.

"She really pissed me off when Ron told me what she was doing this summer, and then I found out later that night from Ron that she was coming and she showed up a few minutes ago. So, in order to control my temper, I had to get out of there before I exploded on her," Harry replied.

"Well, we have just the thing that will cheer you up, we asked Charlie if we could get some dragon hide from him and he agreed. So we have a present for you," Fred said.

"A nice jacket, made of dragon hide and dragon scales that is tough and cannot be pierced easily by any weapon," George added.

Harry looked at the jacket and was impressed. It was blue, and the scales made it shine in the sunlight.

"This is great guys, how much is it?" Harry asked.

"Now Harry, you will not be paying for anything in this shop. None of this would have been possible had it not been for you," George replied.

"But..." Harry protested.

"No buts, it's a gift from us to you, sorry the family can't get together for your birthday yet, but we will celebrate it soon," Fred cut in.

"Well thanks guys, I better get going," Harry said.

"Happy birthday Harry, we'll see you at your party, even though it will be a late party," George replied.

Harry thanked them again and left, he walked down the alley and in one of the book stores, something caught his eye. Harry entered the shop and went straight for the book that caught his attention. It was titled: _Ancient Magical Weapons and Legends_. Harry didn't know why but he immediately bought it.

"Can't hurt," Harry said.

"So, you must be Harry Potter," a cold but calm voice said.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Harry demanded drawing his wand.

Harry saw a cloaked figure in the dark shadows between two buildings.

"Who are you?!" Harry demanded pointing his wand straight at the cloaked man.

"Well it seems you need to learn some manners, perhaps we can teach you some," the cloaked figure said and chuckled.

Suddenly Harry felt cold and the sky went dark as heavy clouds gathered over Diagon Alley.

"Dementors," Harry breathed as a chill ran down his spine.

"Oh it isn't them you should be worried about," the cloaked man said as he walked out of the shadows.

"I won't ask again, who are you?!" Harry demanded.

"Well, I suppose you ought to know especially since you don't seem afraid," the man said as he removed his hood.

"What the? Are you a...?" Harry asked.

"Why yes very good boy, I am a vampire and my name is Raphael," Raphael replied.

"So, what do you want with me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I have no business with you, I was going to prey on the innocent victims around here, it's funny how we should meet like this," Raphael laughed.

"You mean unlucky, I won't allow you to hurt anyone!" Harry yelled.

"Well I am afraid boy that you have no choice, now I am going to kill you," Raphael replied as he brandished a long pike.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

Raphael sprouted wings and flew up to dodge the spell. Harry fired a few more but the vampire was too evasive. Raphael swooped down and slashed at Harry who managed to roll out of the way.

"Not bad boy, but you cannot escape me!" Raphael yelled as he swooped in again.

"Raphael! Enough! The boy is to be left alone for now!" another vampire yelled emerging.

"Grr...very well Viktor, I will let you go today boy but mark my words, unless they stop me, I will kill you," Raphael growled as he and the vampire known as Viktor, flew off and disappeared into the distance.

Harry put his wand away and noticed the Dementors that were watching, were leaving as the weather returned to normal. Harry retraced his steps and was soon on his broom on his way home.

Severus Snape walked down the line of assembled Death Eaters. Some he knew, but most of them were new to the clan and still had the fresh burn of the Dark Mark.

"Now, I count thirty of you here which is more than I expected to get by now. So let me explain the mission, the dark lord has ordered me to lead you all in an assault on Azkaban, they still hold many loyal followers to our cause, the attack will be in two groups of fifteen and will attack the prison from two sides. Since the Dementors have joined us, we need only worry about the few guards that now reside there. We attack tomorrow at dusk, any questions?" Snape asked.

No one raised there hands and as Snape dismissed them Wormtail came running up to Snape.

"Severus, the ministry has tightened defenses around Azkaban, it seems that they are expecting us to attack them," Wormtail reported.

"Damn, does our lord know?" Snape asked.

"Yes, he told me to tell you to continue according to plan, and if you have to, just liberate the senior Death Eaters," Wormtail replied.

"Very well you can go now," Snape said.

"I wonder when Harry will get back, I really would like to talk to him," Ginny said.

Ron sat uncomfortably and looked fearfully at Hermione who was trying to control her own anger.

"I doubt he will want to talk to you to be honest Ginny," Hermione replied.

"What? Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Oh stop playing the innocent you little scheming bitch!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione! What is the matter with you?!" Ginny demanded.

"Ron told us what you did this summer!" Hermione yelled.

"What?! Ron you bloody traitor!" Ginny screamed.

"I just can't believe you would do such a thing Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

"Enough!!" Harry yelled as he appeared in the lounge room to join them.

"Harry! I was just..." Ginny started.

"Shut up you filthy liar! It doesn't seem like what you did was such a big deal, but to me it was! Not to mention your intentions behind it!" Harry yelled.

"But Harry...I love you!" Ginny wailed.

"What is it going to take Ginny?! I broke it off for a reason!" Harry roared.

"You did it because you wouldn't be happy unless you were chasing You-Know-Who," Ginny replied.

"No!! You see, I don't love you because you don't love me!" Harry yelled.

"What?! I love you Harry! I do!" Ginny cried desperately.

"No Ginny you love The Boy Who Lived, not Harry, and I am Harry," Harry replied.

"But..." Ginny protested.

"No that's it, we are over, and if you try to do anything else, Merlin help me, I will kick you out of my house and band you from visiting. I want to be friends but if you don't let this go and find someone else, I am afraid we cannot be friends, that is my final word," Harry replied as he went to the kitchen.

Ginny started crying and Ron tried to comfort her. Hermione however, got up and went after Harry. He stood at the sink, gazing out the window, apparently deep in thought. Hermione came up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sick and tired of this fighting, I won't be able to love, or have someone love me, but I just wish the only problems I had were these bloody horcruxes. I have spent days looking for clues to what they might be and I haven't found even one shred of a clue," Harry sighed.

Hermione's hand found Harry's and interlaced with it, Harry did not seem to notice, or it didn't bother him. Unknown to Hermione, Harry's brain was emitting shockwaves.

_'She probably has no idea, what she does to me'_ Harry thought.

"Maybe we will find something useful this year at Hogwarts, we only have a few weeks, our letters should be arriving this week," Hermione suggested hopefully.

"Hopefully," Harry replied doubtfully.

"Harry, something else is bothering you, don't lie to me I can tell," Hermione urged.

"I went to Diagon Alley to visit the twins and clear my head, when I was attacked," Harry explained.

"What?! Are you alright?" Hermione cried as she began to examine him for injuries.

"No, I'm okay but he wasn't a Death Eater," Harry replied.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"It was a vampire, he took off before the fight got really serious though," Harry replied.

"A vampire?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah, I was going to owl the Order members and McGonagall about it when I got home but Ginny got in the way," Harry replied bitterly.

"Well you had better do that right now," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it seems the vampires have joined Voldemort as well, our list of allies grows thin as his grows large," Harry sighed.

"Don't worry Harry, you are a powerful wizard," Hermione assured.

"But I have a major problem in defeating Voldemort," Harry said.

"What? The horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"No, even if I destroy all of them, I would surely lose the final showdown, because I haven't discovered my true love," Harry explained.

_'Your true love is standing right here'_ Hermione thought.

"I'm running out of time, Voldemort is on the move," Harry continued.

"We can figure this out, we're in this together," Hermione replied.

Harry smiled warmly at her and then turned to start on his letters to the Order members and McGonagall.

AN: Well there you go! I am updating rapidly since I am going out of town for a few days and won't be able to update until next Tuesday. I am leaving Saturday, but I will try to have one more for you before I go. So until then Bye bye!

Dragonthunder89


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you all know that by now.

AN: Hello there! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I am glad you are enjoying it. Again I apologize for some of the mistakes I made. Anyway here's chapter four!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and began writing his letters while Hermione watched him intently.

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall, _(she was second in charge, so it's only natural she succeeded to that position)

_I have reason to believe that Voldemort now has the vampires on his side. The reason is, while I was in Diagon Alley, a vampire attacked me. Strangely, another vampire that was watching, called him off and they disappeared. I am also sending the Order members the same letter. _

_Harry_

Harry read it again to see if it was good enough before he noticed Hermione's eager expression.

"Here," Harry said handing it to her.

"Oh, okay let's see...yes that will do," Hermione replied as she read it.

"Glad you approve," Harry chuckled as he copied two others, one for Lupin and one for Tonks.

"Harry, how come you are only sending two others?" Hermione asked.

"Because, if I send too many, one might fall into the wrong hands and even though there is nothing revealing in these letters, we can never be too careful," Harry replied.

Ginny walked into the room just then and looked at Harry. Harry made eye contact but said nothing and seemed to be daring her to try and argue with him again.

"Uh, which room will I be staying in?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't aware you were staying longer than today," Harry replied somewhat coldly.

"Well, I was hoping to, I-I mean if it's o-okay w-with you," Ginny stuttered nervously.

"Fine, follow me, oh and Hermione? Could you send those letters off with Hedwig?" Harry asked getting up.

"Sure Harry, but isn't Hedwig picky about that?" Hermione asked.

"Usually she won't let anybody but me give her letters to take, but she seems to like you a lot so you shouldn't have a problem," Harry replied as he left with Ginny in tow.

Harry led Ginny upstairs and showed her to a room like Hermione had at the end of the hall next to Ron's room.

"Where are the others sleeping?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Hermione has the bedroom next to mine, and Ron is right there opposite of Hermione's. Sorry but that is the only one left," Harry replied.

"Oh no, I just thought you were trying to isolate me from you as much as possible," Ginny said.

_'That's the idea'_ Harry thought.

"Well I will leave you to it then," Harry replied.

Harry left Ginny there and made his way downstairs to find Hermione stroking Hedwig and Hedwig nibbling Hermione's fingers affectionately.

"Looks like you have a new friend Hermione," Harry joked.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to send her off," Hermione replied as she attached the letters and opened the window.

"Hedwig hooted happily and then flew out the window and vanished into the now darkening sky.

"Night already? I guess I was out longer than I thought," Harry spoke.

"Yeah, you were gone for quite awhile, are you sure you are alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken from the vampire encounter, he almost took my head off," Harry sighed.

Ron walked into the kitchen then holding the _Daily Prophet_.

"Harry, have you seen the latest news?" Ron asked.

"Of course, it doesn't surprise me though," Harry shrugged.

Hermione grabbed the paper and began reading the headline.

"The ministry seems jittery, arresting people without cause," Hermione said.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Hermione grew increasingly annoyed at Ginny's attempts to get Harry's attention. Likewise, Harry noticed Ron trying to hold Hermione's hand and put his arm around her.

Ron and Hermione found Harry in the lounge later that night and soon Ginny joined them.

"It's late Harry, we should be getting to bed," Hermione said.

"Alright goodnight," Harry replied without making a move to go.

"Well then..." Hermione started.

"Oh come off it Hermione, leave him alone!" Ron cut in.

"Hey! It's late and we're all tired, now go to bed before either of you say something you will regret," Harry snapped.

Ron and Hermione were shocked at first, but just nodded and left. As they went up to bed, Ginny thought she would take advantage of this moment and went into the lounge and sat down next to Harry.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"I just thought you would like some company," Ginny offered.

"I know what you are trying to do Ginerva Weasley, and it won't work. There are only two people in this world that can breach my defenses and it's mostly because I trust them and think very highly of them," Harry replied.

"Who are they?" Ginny asked.

"It's none of your concern, so now I suggest you go to bed, I have been very tolerant up to this point, but from now on, you had better watch yourself," Harry replied.

Ginny was on the verge of tears again as she left.

Hermione was acutely aware of Ron walking next to her as they climbed the stairs. He was too close to her for her liking and then she felt Ron grab her hand.

"Ron stop it," Hermione said.

"But Hermione..." Ron whined.

"I told you I don't reciprocate your feelings! Now leave me alone and don't touch me! If you try to touch me ever again, I'll knock you senseless!" Hermione yelled.

They turned as Ginny stood there watching them.

"What?!" Hermione demanded.

Harry came bounding up the stairs as he heard Hermione yelling.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"N-nothing," Hermione replied as she composed herself.

"Ron leave Hermione alone, now everyone needs to go to bed, we're all grouchy," Harry said.

Harry retreated back down the stairs as everyone went to their rooms.

Harry awoke the next morning and looked up to see Ginny smiling down at him.

"Bloody hell! What the hell are you doing here?!" Harry cried falling out of bed with a loud thunk.

"I figured you would be in a better mood today and didn't mean all of those things that you said yesterday," Ginny replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry I love you..." Ginny started.

"I don't love you, and I warned you didn't I? I want you out by midday," Harry replied.

"What? I-I thought you were only..." Ginny asked.

"By midday," Harry replied as he got up and went to the shower.

Ron and Hermione heard Ginny crying and found her on her bed, packing her things.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I sat on Harry's bed and when he woke I thought I could convince him to take me back, and he told me he wanted me gone by midday," Ginny sobbed.

"What a git, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Ron replied.

"Sorry, Ron he means it, he warned Ginny twice," Hermione said.

"Well Hermione, can you talk to him? I mean could you try to persuade him?" Ron asked.

"Well...I guess I can try," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Will you really?!" Ginny asked.

"I guess, I'll go find him," Hermione replied.

Hermione went to Harry's bedroom and knocked on the door softly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"It's me," Hermione replied.

"Oh, come on in," Harry said.

Hermione entered and found Harry sitting on his bed so she sat beside him.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"It's about Ginny, Harry are you sure you want to..." Hermione started.

"Hermione, listen, there's something I need to tell all of you about the prophecy," Harry interrupted.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Come on, are the other two in Ginny's room?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded as she followed Harry down to her room.

"Harry! P-please d-don't m-make me go!" Ginny wailed.

"There's something you guys have to know, I didn't tell you before but it's time you know," Harry replied.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, when I heard the prophecy, it said that Voldemort marked me as his equal. But what I didn't tell you guys is that the Longbottoms had Neville and the prophecy never told whose child would bring down Voldemort. So in theory, Voldemort had a choice, kill the Potters, or kill the Longbottoms, and we obviously know who has that problem. But in theory, had Voldemort gone after Frank and Alice and then tried to kill Neville, he would be The Boy Who Lived, and I would be a regular boy," Harry explained.

"Oh Harry," Hermione replied as she grasped his hand and squeezed it.

"Bloody hell," Ron cried.

"So Ginny, you love The Boy Who Lived? It easily could have been Neville, at least in theory," Harry finished.

"But he's not you are!" Ginny replied.

"Had our situations been reversed, you would have been chasing after Neville! Thank god he doesn't bear that curse! As for me, well, you don't love the boy underneath the fame! So now that I have told you, I will let you get packed!" Harry yelled.

"But Harry you can't kick her out!" Ron shouted.

"This is my house, would you like to join her?!" Harry challenged.

Ron shook his head no and Harry left. Once he reached the kitchen he began to make breakfast when he spotted four owls flying towards them. Harry opened the window as the four owls flew in with four letters.

"Hey our Hogwarts letters are here!" Harry called.

The others came down and grabbed their letters respectively as Harry tended breakfast. They all sat down to breakfast (even Ginny) and looked over their letters. Hermione was ecstatic and enveloped Harry in a hug as she discovered she was Head Girl. Ron shouted out with glee as he held up his Head Boy badge.

"Blimey! This is great!" Ron exclaimed.

_'I'm not sure I should have agreed that Ron get Head Boy now'_ Harry thought.

"Good for you guys," Harry replied.

"Well...I'm off," Ginny said.

"Bye Ginny, see you in a few weeks," Ron replied.

"Oh I forgot the wedding is a few days before we start back at school!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, do any of you need to go shopping?" Harry asked.

"No, we are all prepared," Ron replied.

"Never thought I would hear that from you," Harry joked.

"Yeah, well lay off," Ron replied.

"Actually Ron I am surprised your mom is letting you stay here when she's making wedding preparations," Harry said.

"Well, dad managed to talk her into letting me come," Ron replied.

The next couple of weeks went by quickly and finally, the wedding came and the trio apparated to the Burrow where it was bustling with activity as the final touches to the wedding were made. Harry was taken aback, the Weasleys really knew how to have a wedding. But since it was for their eldest son Bill and soon to be daughter in law, Fleur, Harry wasn't surprised.

"Oh! Good you're here! How are you Harry dear!" Molly greeted as she embraced him.

"Good, how are you Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Fine, and don't you look fine!" Molly complimented.

Harry greeted all of the Weasleys and noticed all of the Order members were present along with McGonagall and Hagrid. Harry took his seat next to Hermione with the Weasleys and the wedding began. After the ceremony the party began. (Sorry, weddings aren't my thing)

"Hi Harry!" Hagrid greeted.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry replied.

"Looking forward ter school? I heard yeh were comin back this year," Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun," Harry replied.

Harry suddenly saw Hermione approaching and his breath caught. He hadn't really seen her that much before the wedding. She had a baby blue dress and had her hair done up like she did fourth year at the Yule Ball.

_'She's torturing me,'_ Harry thought as he tried to find his voice.

"Hi Harry! Hi Hagrid!" Hermione greeted.

"Hello Hermione!" Hagrid replied.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"W-what? Yeah hi," Harry replied as he snapped out of his trance.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? N-nothing, you look really good Hermione," Harry replied.

Hermione blushed but someone screaming made everyone look towards the source of the scream and saw maybe twenty Death Eaters launching curses at everything in their way.

"No way!" Harry yelled as he drew his wand and rushed to fight them, Hermione on his heels.

Mass chaos ensued, Fred was wounded and George and Charlie were defending him. Lupin and Tonks were busy with four Death Eaters as Moody rushed to help them. Bill and Fleur were launching curses at any Death Eater they could find. Harry was defending Ron who had been stunned by Bellatrix as Hermione joined Harry. Harry caught sight of Dolohov who was now aiming his wand at Hermione

"Crucio!" Dolohov yelled.

"Hermione!!" Harry screamed.

Harry jumped in front of Hermione as the curse hit him square in the chest and he began to writhe in extreme pain.

"Harry!!!" Hermione screamed.

Dolohov laughed sadistically as Harry dropped to his knees.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled.

Dolohov was sent flying backwards and hit a nearby tree, falling unconscious. Harry sat there on his knees breathing heavily.

"Harry! Are you okay?!" Hermione cried as she dropped and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be...okay," Harry panted.

By now Bellatrix, and most of the other Death Eaters had disapparated. Remus came over to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked.

"I'll be okay," Harry replied.

"What about you Ron?" Remus asked.

"I'm alright I guess," Ron replied.

"Remus! We just got word from the ministry! Death Eaters are attacking Azkaban!" Tonks shouted.

"Damn it! This was a diversion," Remus realized.

"Come on Remus!" Tonks cried as she and several others disapparated.

Remus soon joined them and McGonagall approached Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, what was Tonks talking about?" Ron asked.

"It seems that Azkaban is under attack, Voldemort is trying to free his loyal followers," McGonagall replied.

"We have to stop them!" Harry exclaimed getting up.

"No, you will not be going to Azkaban!" McGonagall replied sternly.

"Forgive me professor," Harry said as he disapparated. (Remember he is of age)

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Let him go, we need some of you here to help with the wounded," McGonagall replied.

"But...alright," Hermione surrendered.

_'You better come back in one piece Harry,'_ Hermione thought.

Harry arrived at Azkaban and saw that the battle was already underway. Harry saw Remus fighting a rather large Death Eater and a few feet away, he saw Tonks was pinned by three of them. Harry immediately rushed to Tonks' aid.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

The nearest Death Eater went flying and smashed into the concrete wall of the prison fortress. Tonks landed a curse on the other two Death Eaters as they turned to attack Harry.

"Thanks Harry," Tonks said.

"Anytime," Harry replied.

A large explosion caused a huge chunk of the prison wall to be blown apart, throwing both Harry and Tonks. Harry looked up and saw captured Death Eaters sprint from the prison and disapparate. Harry turned and recognized the lead Death Eater and his blood began to boil.

"Snape!!" Harry screamed as he started towards him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise," Snape said.

"You... you won't leave here, I'll make sure of it," Harry snarled.

"Still need to learn your manners I see, very well, I suppose if I capture you, Lord Voldemort will be most pleased," Snape replied.

"You won't be able to capture me, you'll have to kill me," Harry spat.

"Hmph, foolish boy," Snape mocked.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled.

Both beams clashed, much like that of Harry's and Voldemort's in Harry's fourth year. They were dead locked, with neither giving in. Some, Death Eaters and Aurors alike, stopped to watch the struggle.

"So what now Potter? Locked in a duel with your old teacher!" Snape taunted.

Before Harry could reply, he spotted a Death Eater to his right that was charging straight for him.

"Harry look out!" Remus yelled.

Harry recognized the Death Eater as Fenrir Greyback, he must have escaped. Before Harry could react, Fenrir smashed into Harry with his shoulder. Harry was hit so hard, he was sent flying into the raging waters. (Remember, Azkaban is a small island and Fenrir is a werewolf, so his strength is greater)

"Everyone retreat!!" Snape ordered.

Remus sprinted to the edge where Harry had fallen and dove into the water after him. He found Harry, but saw that Harry was swimming towards him. Remus grabbed Harry and they started for the surface. Once they were above the water, they fought their way to the island where Tonks, Kingsley, and a few others helped them out of the water.

"Harry are you alright?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, damn! That hurt!" Harry cursed.

"I can see why," Remus replied as he pulled back Harry's sleeve.

Harry had a long, deep gash in his left arm that was bleeding heavily.

"Come on, we need to get you to St. Mungo's and get that taken care of," Remus said.

"Did they succeed?" Harry asked.

"Well, there are over fifty prisoners unaccounted for, so I'm assuming yes," Remus replied.

"So now he has liberated fifty people, has the vampires on his side, nothing is going right," Harry sighed.

"I was going to ask you about that actually Harry, about your letter I mean," Remus replied.

"Ask him later," Tonks said.

"Right, let's get you patched up," Remus replied as the three left for St Mungo's.

AN: Alright there you go! Sorry the wedding and party were so short. Anyway I probably won't have another update for you until I get back on Tuesday or Wednesday so please review and until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it, J. K. Rowling does.

AN: Hello everyone! I am back finally! Now I felt that chapter 4 sucked, and well since no one reviewed, I guess my suspicions were correct. Anyway, I am going on and I hope you are all enjoying this. Sorry this one took so long, I will try to get them up sooner. Now on with chapter five!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

Lupin and Tonks escorted Harry into St. Mungo's only to see that they were already filling up with injured Aurors.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Remus said.

Tonks smiled comfortingly at Harry who cracked a weak smile of his own. To tell the truth, Harry was not in the best mood. Snape had escaped along with Greyback and several others. Harry was still no closer to finding the horcruxes, and despite everything, he felt the past few hours had accomplished nothing.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tonks asked, sensing his discomfort.

"Both battles ended up as disasters, we suffered more casualties than they did, and over fifty got away. I'm just sick of the death," Harry sighed.

"Sure, but Harry you still have allies, you are not alone and I hate to say this but you are the only one who can end it all. You have the power to end the pain, death, and suffering. We all believe in you Harry, you just have to be strong," Tonks encouraged.

"But so many have died, and for what? So I can live?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they died for you, now you must make Voldemort pay for everyone he has killed," Tonks replied.

"I won't let him kill anyone else," Harry vowed.

"That's it," Tonks replied cheerfully.

Remus reappeared with a Healer who patched Harry up and gave him a few instructions to follow.

"Now, I know you said Greyback didn't bite you, but just as a precaution, rub this substance on the wound just to be safe. Once you have rubbed it on, you will know if you are infected, and drink this potion once a day and clean it properly and you should be fine in a few days," the Healer explained.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"We would keep you here, but we are swamped," the Healer said sadly.

"No offense, but I am glad you can't keep me here," Harry replied.

They exchanged their goodbyes and apparated to the Burrow to check on everyone.

They learned that no one was seriously injured, Fred had a bad cut but had wrapped it up. Harry was suddenly attacked by Hermione who launched herself into his arms, clinging to him for dear life.

"Ah! Hermione! Mind my left arm!" Harry groaned in pain.

"Oh sorry! Harry don't ever do anything like that again!" Hermione ordered.

"Well, once the battle was over, I realized I wouldn't have made a difference," Harry replied.

"Not true," Tonks argued.

"They got what they wanted and the key Death Eaters got away," Harry replied.

"Maybe, but I owe you my life Harry, those three Death Eaters had me pinned and I probably would have ended up dead had it not been for you," Tonks pointed out.

"Good point, I'm just glad we did not lose anyone," Harry replied.

"Now Harry, we need to talk about your letter," Remus said.

"Oh, sure," Harry replied.

"Ron, Hermione, you are welcome to join us," Remus offered.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed.

Remus led Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys into the house and they all gathered as Harry retold his encounter with the vampire Raphael in Diagon Alley.

"Very disturbing, a vampire in Diagon Alley?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, it's not safe anymore, vampires are immune to most spells," Remus replied.

"Immune?!" Harry cried.

"Anything, that does not involve fire, they can stand up to pretty well," Remus explained.

"So then how do you kill them?" Ron asked.

"Well, fire based spells or melee weapons," Remus replied.

"Most likely, melee weapons, we will all have to train to use them, seeing as the vampires use them as their main offensive weapons," Tonks added.

"Do these vampires have the same weaknesses as in movies?" Harry asked.

"None, except for sunlight, and they are obviously strongest at night. Also, they have certain magical powers of their own," Remus replied.

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"Never fight a vampire in the middle of a graveyard, they become unfathomably strong and are significantly harder to kill. They draw their powers from the corpses and they can raise Inferi, effortlessly," Remus explained.

"What's Inferi?" Ron asked.

"Inferi are corpses of dead people that are bewitched to do Voldemort's bidding," Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell," Ron replied.

"Yes, Harry did you find out why Raphael was there?" Remus asked.

"Not really, he seemed to be just trying to cause fear," Harry replied.

"Hmm...well we had better be on guard, I am going to visit McGonagall soon and discuss this matter," Remus said.

Molly began to dish out plates of food for everyone except for Remus and Tonks who left early. All through the rest of the meal Harry told of what was now being called the Battle of Azkaban exactly what had happened.

"Bloody hell," Ron managed.

"You're very intelligent today Ron," Harry joked.

"So Greyback escaped with Snape then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it was my fault, I confronted Snape, allowing others of his side to get away," Harry replied sadly.

"You realize now that Snape will not take you lightly anymore," Hermione added.

"Great one more thing to worry about," Harry sighed.

"Very good Severus, I am most pleased with your success," Voldemort said.

"Thank you master, I apologize for failing to get Potter," Snape replied bowing.

"Never mind him at the moment, I have received reports that our friend Marcus has begun to assemble his army, and he is sending small groups of them to us," Voldemort said.

"Will you take command of them my lord?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Yaxley has told me that Marcus is also sending one of his generals to station outside of Hogsmeade," Voldemort replied.

"Does he plan on capturing Hogsmeade then?" Snape asked.

"Yes, that way we can plan our attack on Hogwarts, but we must be careful. Minerva is there, and next to you and that old fool Dumbledore, she was powerful," Voldemort replied.

"Yes, not to mention that brainless oaf Hagrid will try to stop us, and he is half giant," Snape said.

"Yes, that is a problem, no matter, we will deal with him when the time comes, for now we must concentrate on hogsmeade," Voldemort replied.

"Yes my lord," Snape said bowing.

Harry decided to return to Grimmauld Place after dessert and Hermione and Ron joined him after they convinced Molly to let Ron go.

"We'll be fine mum," Ron insisted.

"You lot be careful," Arthur warned.

"Of course, thanks for the meal it was great," Harry replied.

Harry noticed Ginny staring at him but ignored her and the trio apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, you shouldn't be so cold towards Ginny," Ron said.

Harry glared at Ron who immediately shut up, and went up to his room to feed Hedwig.

"He's going a bit mad I think," Ron said.

"That's a terrible thing to say Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What he is," Ron replied.

Hermione sighed and walked into the library that Harry had set up and opened one of the many books that supposedly had answers to their questions. Ron joined her and opened a book but was not reading, he kept stealing glances at Hermione and was trying to think of a way to get her for himself.

_'Now, how can I get her attention?' _Ron thought.

_'Who does Ron think he's fooling? I don't like him!'_ Hermione thought.

Meanwhile, Harry sat on his bed upstairs feeding Hedwig and scanning the _Daily prophet_ for any news. He was about to toss it aside when something caught his eye. The article was about him, and it showed a picture of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley.

_The residents of Number Four Privet Drive were found dead in their home on July twenty sixth at three in the afternoon. The Ministry has concluded that the cause of death was the Killing Curse._

Harry didn't read any further, he couldn't believe his relatives had been murdered, he despised them, but he never wanted to see them die. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a rapping on the window and saw a black owl. Harry let the owl in and took the letter from it and began to read it.

_Mr Potter, I wonder if you could possibly come to my office here at school tonight, there are a few things of the utmost importance that we must discuss. I have opened the Floo Network to allow you to floo to my office directly. I would hope you will come immediately, and alone._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Harry tossed the letter and ran downstairs to tell the other two. Harry found them in the library and noticed Ron was trying to get closer to Hermione.

"Hey, I just got a letter from McGonagall, I'm needed in her office, I'll be back soon," Harry informed them.

"Wait! We'll come too!" Hermione replied jumping up.

"Sorry Hermione, the letter said specifically for me to come alone, but I'll fill you in anyway when I get back," Harry said.

"Alright, be careful," Hermione replied.

Harry nodded and went to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts. Harry stepped out, brushing off the ash and saw McGonagall sitting behind her desk.

"Well that was quick," McGonagall said.

"You said it was urgent professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please sit down Harry," McGonagall replied.

_'Harry? Since when does she use my first name?' _Harry thought.

"I have asked you here because Remus came to visit me shortly after the battle and told me what you told him about the vampires," McGonagall explained.

"Merlin, he doesn't mess around," Harry replied.

"Indeed, it is time I give you what Dumbledore left to you in his will," McGonagall said.

"W-what?!" Harry gasped.

"Albus left you a couple of things that will prove useful to you in your fight with Voldemort," McGonagall continued.

"Alright, then," Harry replied.

There was a brilliant flash, and Fawkes appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"First, he left Fawkes to you, a powerful creature this phoenix, and a valuable asset to you," McGonagall said.

Harry was speechless, he just gazed in wonder at Fawkes who looked back at him with interest.

"Next, he left in your possession, the Sword of Gryffindor," McGonagall continued as she retrieved the sword and handed it to Harry.

"Professor this is..." Harry trailed off.

"I know, but you will need to master that sword, especially when you do battle with the vampires. That sword utilizes the power of fire, which makes it the ideal weapon, it possesses magical powers that you must discover and master," McGonagall finished.

"I will, this will give me an edge, not only against vampires, but Inferi as well," Harry replied.

"Indeed, now, Harry in a few weeks you will board the train like normal, but you and miss Granger will perform your Head duties and will also be guarding the train along with the two Order members that will be on the train," McGonagall explained.

"Who are the two Order members?" Harry asked guessing the answer.

"Well, I am reinstating Remus as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so he is one and the other is Nymphadora," McGonagallreplied.

"Don't say that name in front of her," Harry chuckled.

"Is that all professor?" Harry asked.

"Almost, can you remember the name of the vampire who attacked you?" McGonagall asked.

"His name was Raphael, why?" Harry asked.

"I thought it was him, you see unlike the rest of the vampire nation, Raphael is reckless and not at all cautious. However he still remains one of the best in the vampire ranks. Harry, I cannot impress upon you enough, if you should encounter him again, please be very careful," McGonagall replied.

"Thanks professor, I will," Harry said as he flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

McGonagall turned to the portrait of a beaming Dumbledore.

"Are you sure Albus? I mean, there are very few witches and wizards that can stand up to vampires," McGonagall asked.

"Ah but you underestimate Harry Minerva, the first real battle against a vampire Harry has, he will be the victor," Dumbledore replied.

"I hope you're right," McGonagall said.

Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place, and realized that Fawkes could have apparated him back since the phoenix appeared in a brilliant flash of fire and perched on Harry's shoulder.

"So, what did McGonagall want?" Hermione asked entering the kitchen where Harry stood.

"How come Fawkes is here?" Ron asked joining them.

"Dumbledore left him to me," Harry replied.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's great!" Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, he also left to me the Sword of Gryffindor," Harry replied as he showed them the weapon.

"Wow Harry, that is a great honor," Hermione gasped.

"Now I can fight the vampires," Harry said.

"What about us?" Ron asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet, in the meantime, just practice some flaming spells," Harry suggested.

"Oh yeah, right" Ron replied hesitantly.

"Look Ron it won't be that hard, besides, I am going to practice them here and there too," Harry said.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Ron growled.

Harry sighed and went to the basement to try getting used to the sword.

"Well at least we depart for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow," Ron said after Harry left.

Harry conjured a few dummies that would withstand the blade and stood between four of them. Harry brought the sword around to the right hard into the nearest dummy's ribs. He spun on his heel and thrust it into the rear dummy's chest and his eyes widened. The sword was incredibly light, and Harry felt energy mixed with adrenaline flow into his body with every blow he landed on the dummies. Harry began to perform more complex and complicated movements by twirling the sword in his right hand and spinning so fiercely, that when he brought the blade to a dummy's neck, it slice clean off.

"This, burning sensation...is this one of the magical qualities that McGonagall was talking about?" Harry asked aloud.

Harry noticed Fawkes was still watching him from the perch Harry had made for him. Hermione had descended down the stairs and found Harry standing with his eyes closed in concentration. Hermione gasped at what she was seeing, what she was _feeling_. Harry was surrounded by a faint red magical aura that she guessed was his raw magical energy. Harry's eyes shot open and he slashed the remaining dummy across the chest, and the wound he had inflicted, left flames and soon the whole dummy was engulfed.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione said as she doused the flaming dummy

Thanks," Harry replied as he turned to face her.

"Anytime, that was spectacular Harry, you were glowing!" Hermione squealed.

"I what?" Harry asked confused.

"Your body was glowing all over with your raw magical power, it was amazing!" Hermione repeated.

_'She looks cute when she gets excited, I wish I could get her excited. Stop it Potter,'_ Harry thought as he gazed at Hermione.

Hermione noticed him staring at her and she began blushing which snapped him back to reality.

_'He was staring at me, which means he likes me right? No way Hermione what are you talking about? Harry thinks of you as no more of a friend! Can't hurt to try,' _Hermione thought.

Ron appeared in the room and both acted as if nothing was happening, thankfully, Ron took no notice.

"Guys, I was just thinking, what if we are attacked on the train?" Ron asked.

"You know I was thinking about that, and it seems likely that they will try it since we would be vulnerable," Harry replied.

"Well, most of the DA members are returning, we should be okay," Hermione reminded them.

"Yeah, and Remus and Tonks are going to be on the train also, that will be enough protection...I hope," Harry replied.

"Sure, they would suffer heavy casualties if they did anyway," Hermione said.

"However, we would to if it became an all out battle, and if the vampires join in the action, we will be at a serious disadvantage," Harry replied.

"Yes, we should be prepared for that," Ron agreed.

"Once we get settled in at Hogwarts, I plan on taking Firenze and going into the Forbidden Forest to try and sway the centaurs to our side against Voldemort," Harry said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, they don't take well to wizards," Hermione cautioned.

"Maybe, but they can either side with us or the Death Eaters, and I have a hunch that they will join us," Harry replied.

"What good would that do?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort is gathering followers, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he will try to overthrow Hogwarts, but if the centaurs agree to help us, they can defend Hogwarts should Voldemort attack," Harry explained.

"Good plan," Hermione said nodding.

"What about the spiders?" Ron asked as the idea hit him.

"Aragog's children? They don't obey anyone, at least I hope not, they won't come out of the forest for anything so don't worry Ron, and if they do, I'll save you," Harry smirked.

"Shut up Harry, you know I hate spiders," Ron snapped.

"Well, I'm beat, I say we call it a day huh?" Harry asked.

The other two agreed, and the trio retreated to their respective rooms. The next two days passed quickly and the morning finally came and they headed for the Burrow before everyone would depart to platform nine and three quarters together. Once they had arrived, they saw Remus who smiled and waved at the group.

"Good morning Remus!" Molly greeted.

"Good morning Molly! How are you?" Remus asked.

"Oh, fine now that the wedding is over," Molly replied.

"Where's Tonks?" Hermione asked as she scanned the platform.

"Oh she's on the train already," Remus replied.

"Speaking of which, it's time to be leaving! Off with you now!" Molly ordered.

"Harry, could I have a quick word?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"Despite the security here at the platform, it will be severely limited once we start off, so I must ask you and the others to stay alert," Remus said.

"Yeah, we figured that Voldemort might try to attack the train, Hermione and Ron have Head duties, but I am going to spread the message to members of the DA," Harry replied.

"Very good, now off with you," Remus said.

"Harry nodded and boarded the train, as he did so he looked at the sky and saw nothing but enormous black thunder clouds that blocked the sun. He had a bad feeling about this.

AN: There it is! Again, sorry this one took so long, I will try to update sooner. Don't worry Harry and Hermione will get together soon! Anyway, leave a review and until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot line.

AN: Hi everyone! I'm back, this chapter is mostly going to be action, but Harry and Hermione are drawing ever closer to each other. I know I am evil for prolonging their confessions but never fear! Here is chapter six!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

The Hogwarts Express whistled and departed platform nine and three quarters as Harry scanned for empty compartments. Hermione and Ron left to perform their duties while Harry located a compartment that Neville had occupied.

"Hey Neville, mind if I join you?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Neville replied.

"So how are things?" Harry asked.

"About normal, with You Know Who running around and all," Neville replied.

"I suppose so, I still can't believe this is our last year," Harry said.

"Tell me about it, so Harry what are your plans once you have left school?" Neville asked.

"Well, assuming I live that long, after I kill Voldemort I was planning on becoming an Auror so I could hunt down any remaining Death Eaters," Harry replied shrugging.

Neville nodded and turned to gaze out the window while Harry realized what he was supposed to be doing.

"Neville, I have to go speak with professor Lupin, keep an eye out will you?" Harry asked.

"No problem," Neville replied.

Harry made his way up the train, until he found Remus who was on patrol.

"Ah, Harry there you are, I was about to come and get you, Tonks is up near the front of the train while I patrol the middle. Could you post at the rear? I know it will be lonely back there, but I figure you would be best suited for the job," Remus said.

"Yeah, I can do that," Harry replied.

"Excellent, well good luck to you," Remus said as he resumed his patrol.

Harry walked to the rear of the train briskly, and once back in the last car, he discovered that it was indeed empty. Harry began to pace the car while keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings. Harry realized he had left the sword with Neville and rushed to grab it. Once he got their, he grabbed the sword and the scabbard that McGonagall had made for it, (sorry I forgot to mention the scabbard last chapter) and strapped it to his back.

"Bloody hell Harry, where did you..?" Neville started.

"Dumbledore," Harry replied as he hurried back to his post.

Harry leaned against one of the big windows deep in thought when he noticed it beginning to rain. Harry strained his eyes but the rain began to come down harder, making it very hard to see anything. Harry heard the compartment door from the next car open and he turned to see Hermione approach him.

"Thought you could use some company," Hermione said.

"Thanks, I thought you and Ron had Head duties," Harry replied.

"We did, but we finished a few minutes ago," Hermione said as she inched closer to Harry.

"Well, we need to be extra careful now that it's raining, I can't see a bloody thing," Harry replied.

"Yeah, do you mind if I stay here with you?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course I don't, I love...having you around Hermione," Harry replied.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said as she latched onto him in a hug.

_'I almost said I love her! But you do love her! Yeah but I can't just out and say it like that! Why not?' _Harry thought.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked snapping Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Hermione listen, I have to tell you something..." Harry started nervously.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

_'Alright, here it goes'_ Harry thought.

"I..." Harry started.

But Harry never finished as the train shook violently, throwing both of them off their feet.

"What was that?!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry peered out the window to the rear and saw big black shapes flying towards the train.

"No way," Harry gasped.

Before Hermione could ask, Harry was tearing down the corridor with Hermione at his heels. Harry found Remus who was trying to see what had caused the train to shake.

"Professor!" Harry shouted.

"Harry? What is it?" Remus asked.

"I know why the train shook," Harry replied panting.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Vampires are coming! I saw them flying towards us," Harry cried.

"Oh no! I have to warn Tonks, Harry! We have to defend the train!" Remus cried as he sprinted up the train.

"What now Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Assemble the DA and spread out, we fight," Harry replied drawing his sword from his back.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"Don't mind me, remember Hermione, vampires are weak against fire, relay that to everyone and try to get all of the students into the forward cars now move!" Harry ordered.

Hermione nodded and disappeared up the train like Remus had while Harry ran to the rear of the train. As Harry got there, the back end of the train was gone and three vampires boarded the train.

"Look there!" one pointed as he rushed at Harry with his spear.

The other two had long lances and watched as the lead vampire charged Harry. Harry gripped the sword in his right hand tightly. The vampire thrust the spear at Harry's chest, Harry brought his sword around and turned the attack aside and kicked the vampire in the chest. The vampire stumbled as Harry took the opportunity to thrust his sword deep into the vampire's chest. The vampire screamed and fell as Harry withdrew the sword and turned his attention to the remaining two vampires.

"Well you seem to be more skilled than I thought," one of the vampires said.

"Raphael," Harry gasped.

"Ah I see you remember me, and did you also remember what I said last time?" Raphael asked.

"I won't let you hurt anybody," Harry growled.

"I see, well then, would you mind doing the honors Pyas?" Raphael asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Pyas replied.

Before Harry could react, Pyas charged and brought his lance down to strike Harry, who brought his sword up to block the vicious blow. Pyas however, withdrew, and kicked Harry, sending him smashing into the opposite wall. Harry staggered to his feet, but as he did so, Pyas charged again. Harry was ready this time however, and sidestepped, using Pyas' own momentum to smash him into the same wall. Harry slashed at Pyas who backpedaled. Harry had slashed him across the chest, leaving a deep wound as Pyas clutched at it.

"Why you, I will make you suffer for that!" Pyas spat.

Pyas twisted his lance and pulled it apart, making two smaller pieces. Pyas charged and brought them down on Harry who raised his own blade to protect himself and was forced to his knees under the vampire's strength.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, tell me Harry Potter, is that the best you can do?" Pyas taunted.

Harry pushed back with all of his might, but the vampire was unnaturally strong. Harry closed his eyes and began to focus like he had in the basement of Grimmauld Place.

"Wha-what is this?!" Pyas cried out.

Harry began to glow, and when he opened his eyes, Harry pushed with all of his might, and threw off Pyas who stood in shock.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Pyas demanded.

"My cause to fight is more powerful than yours! Now taste the edge of the Sword of Gryffindor!" Harry yelled.

Harry launched himself at Pyas and slashed him across the chest, leaving flames where the sword touched him. Pyas screamed in pain and fell to his knees in front of Harry, clawing at his chest.

"Now you will know the pain of the innocent," Harry said.

With that, Harry made a powerful swing at Pyas, beheading him. Harry then turned on Raphael who was shocked, but quickly masked it.

"Well I say that is impressive, I never expected you to slay Pyas," Raphael said.

"Call off your forces or suffer the same fate," Harry ordered.

"Don't get cocky! Pyas is nothing compared to me! I am far more powerful than he ever was!" Raphael laughed.

"Very well, then I will have to kill you!" Harry growled.

"Hmph! Fine I will fight you, but we need more room than this, come outside on top of the train! Then I will fight you!" Raphael challenged.

"If I refuse?" Harry asked.

"Then I will take immense pleasure in killing all you hold dear," Raphael replied.

"Alright let's do this," Harry said as he followed Raphael out into the pouring rain.

Hermione backed away from a female vampire who wielded a small dagger. She turned and saw another male vampire behind her armed with a hand axe.

"Come now, do not resist girl, and we won't hurt you," the female cooed.

"Get away from me bitch!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh so feisty, I will enjoy killing you," the female replied licking her lips.

"Pyro Incantatum!" Hermione yelled as she unleashed a fireball at the female.

The female yelled and dove to the side to avoid it and with a sadistic look, charged at Hermione.

"Reducto!" Hermione yelled.

The spell threw the female back, but Hermione saw, that the female vampire had suffered no damage.

"Silly girl, that spell has no effect on me," the female laughed as she rose to her feet.

Hermione was temporarily immobilized as the female advanced again.

"Pyro Incantatum!" Hermione yelled again.

This time, the spell hit and the female vampire screamed as she was engulfed in flames. She hurled herself out of the window and disappeared. By now, Hermione noticed the male vampire, which was rather big, standing right behind her. She turned but he grabbed her and hoisted her up off her feet.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione saw Remus rush into the car and point his wand at the vampire's back.

"Pyro whipso!" Remus yelled.

A flaming whip erupted from Remus's wand and slashed at the vampire, who cried out in pain and dropped Hermione. The vampire rounded on Remus and began to advance on him slowly with his axe held high. Hermione noticed that the female vampire had dropped her dagger and she picked it up.

"Remus Lupin, the werewolf," the vampire growled.

Hermione stabbed the vampire in the right shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Remus took this opportunity to tackle the vampire to the ground but before Remus finished him, he noticed that Hermione had stabbed the vampire with a poison wrought blade.

"Hermione, give me the dagger!" Remus ordered.

Hermione obeyed and Remus examined it, and sure enough, faint traces of a deadly poison were on the blade. Remus watched as the poison spread through the vampire who began to convulse violently until finally he laid still.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"Poison, but it spread alarmingly fast," Remus replied.

Remus and Hermione stood and ran up the train to help the others, unknown to them, Harry was locked in a fierce battle right above their heads.

Harry climbed on top of the train and stood opposite of Raphael.

"I'll give you credit boy, very few would ever dare challenge me," Raphael said.

Harry said nothing, the train had slowed down considerably, and Harry was soaked to the bone as the rain continued to fall in torrents.

"So boy, are you ready?" Raphael asked as he drew a sword of his own and tossed his lance away.

Harry's eyes widened, Raphael's sword was equal length to his own, but the blade had cruel jagged edges the entire length of the blade. Harry did not back down however as Raphael expected him to.

"Foolish boy, I will tear you apart!" Raphael yelled as he charged.

"Let's see what you've got then!" Harry yelled back as he charged also.

Lightning flashed brilliantly as the two fighters clashed. Harry was on the defensive as Raphael slashed mercilessly at him. Left, right, then left again but Harry managed to turn each attack aside. Raphael leapt away and both stared each other down.

"I hope that wasn't too much for you boy because I'm just getting warmed up!" Raphael laughed.

Harry attacked this time but Raphael brushed his attacks aside until Harry spun on his heel and kicked Raphael across the face.

"Not bad boy, it has been ages since I have been struck in battle, you should be proud of yourself, but don't let it go to your head!" Raphael yelled.

"You underestimate me, and your arrogance will be the end of you!" Harry retorted.

Ron, Tonks, and Neville were firing off hexes at five vampires, who were either blocking or dodging them.

"Use fire based spells!" Tonks ordered.

Neville unleashed a small fire ball that hit the vampire at the far right, sending him flying backwards.

"Nice shot Neville!" Ron cheered.

The closest vampire tackled Tonks and both of them began to wrestle on the floor. Unfortunately, Tonks was weaker than the bulky vampire and was losing. Ron managed to hit a second vampire with a fireball of his own and dove to help Tonks. Neville fired curses like mad to keep the vampires back when Luna appeared and surprised one of them by setting them on fire.

"Thanks Luna!" Neville cheered.

Tonks, Ron and the vampire separated but before the vampire had gotten to his feet, Neville set him on fire. Now the four faced the remaining vampire who dove out of the window and took flight. The group watched as the four vampires in front of them died and rushed to check on the students only to find that they had not been attacked.

"The vampires must have targeted the defenders first so the rest would have been easy," Tonks guessed.

"Yeah, but we proved to be better," Ron replied.

The door behind them opened and all four pointed their wands only to see Remus and Hermione coming through, Remus was holding the axe of the dead vampire.

"Are you all okay?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, you?" Tonks asked.

"Fine...wait a minute! Where's Harry!?" Remus demanded.

Hermione was filled with dread as the thought occurred to her that he had been at the rear of the train, what if he was fighting a group all by himself?

"We have to find him!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah he could be hurt!" Ginny piped up from behind them.

"Okay, there might be more, so we can search the train in pairs, I will take Neville, Tonks can take Luna, and Ron and Hermione can pair up. The rest of you stay to defend the students!" Remus ordered the DA.

Ginny was about to protest but Remus shot her a warning look and she backed off.

Harry staggered backwards and brushed his hand across his chest, only a minor cut.

"Give up boy?" Raphael asked.

"When hell freezes over," Harry replied.

"Oh good! Because I plan on making that happen!" Raphael taunted.

What Raphael did not know was that Harry was exhausted. Harry was bluffing his condition and although his muscles were screaming to stop, Harry willed himself to keep fighting. Raphael charged again as Harry awaited him. Harry brought his sword around to Raphael's ribs but Raphael laughed and blocked it. Harry slashed again at the same time Raphael did and both weapons deadlocked and both pushed with all of their strength. Harry was losing as he slid to one knee.

"Now Harry Potter, you will die," Raphael said.

Raphael noticed however, that the train was nearing Hogwarts and with a rage he broke away from Harry who stood up in shock.

"This is not over Potter!" Raphael yelled as he took flight and disappeared.

Harry sighed in relief, but hissed in pain as he clutched his chest where Raphael had hit him.

_'Why did he retreat? He could have killed me'_ Harry thought.

Harry sheathed his sword and while clutching at his chest which was bleeding quite a bit, he climbed off of the roof at the rear of the train and landed inside with the two dead vampires he killed before. Remus came bursting in through the door with Neville in tow.

"Harry!" Neville cried.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Harry asked, his voice pained.

"Yeah what about..." Neville started but he noticed Harry's left hand covered in blood and then noticed the cut on his chest.

"You're hurt!" Neville cried.

Remus supported Harry's right side by taking his arm over his shoulder as they made their way back up the train. They soon joined the rest near the front of the train.

"Harry! Why are you so wet?! Oh god you've been hurt!" Hermione shrieked as she began to look his wound over.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's not too bad, I was lucky, Raphael could have done worse," Harry replied.

"We have to get you to Madam Pompfrey!" Hermione cried.

"Mione, calm down, I'm okay now, the vampires retreated," Harry replied.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

The others looked just as expectantly as Hermione.

"Well, three vampires attacked me from the rear car, I killed the first one without too much trouble, then the second one called Pyas attacked me. He was really strong, but I finally managed to kill him, then Raphael challenged me, and I climbed up on top of the train and we squared off. We fought and then shortly after cutting me, he retreated because we were nearing Hogwarts," Harry recounted.

"Strange, I wonder what his objective was?" Ron Neville asked.

"Sounds like he wants to kill Harry," Hermione replied.

"But Voldemort must have ordered them not to kill Harry, so maybe they had another objective?" Remus asked.

"Why would You Know Who order them not to kill Harry?" Ron asked.

"Because he wants to kill me himself, I alone can kill him and he knows it," Harry replied.

"I wonder if they were maybe trying to stop the train from reaching its destination? Like trying to take us out, and capture the train?" Tonks asked.

"That's possible, but why?" Remus asked.

"A lot of questions, no answers, so was anyone hurt besides me?" Harry asked.

"Not more than a minor cut or a bruise here and there," Luna replied.

Well, let's get everyone up to the castle, we need to be on guard in case they attack again," Remus said.

The others nodded and noticed that the train had reached its destination. The group set to work on herding the students off of the train when they saw Hagrid like usual waiting for the first years.

"What happened?!" Hagrid demanded as he saw the battered train.

"Vampires attacked us on our way here, no one was hurt other than Harry," Remus explained.

"Harry? Are you alrigh?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, it isn't serious," Harry assured.

They heard a series of pops and saw professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Firenze, the centaur hurrying towards them. Firenze was holding his bow and a moment later Madam Pompfrey joined them.

"The Hogwarts Express conductor sent us an emergency message saying that the train was under attack, what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Vampires attacked," Remus replied.

"Oh my! Was anyone hurt?" McGonagall asked.

"Just Harry, everyone else is okay, but a bit shaken up," Remus replied.

McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey turned their attention to Harry and noticed all of the blood.

"Oh dear, how did this happen?" Madam Pompfrey asked.

"I was fighting a vampire called Raphael, and he managed to slice me with his sword," Harry replied.

"W-what?! Raphael wounded you with his sword?!" Madam Pompfrey asked.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, it doesn't hurt that much," Harry assured.

"No we have to act quickly before it happens!" Madam Pompfrey cried.

"Before what happens?" Harry asked confused.

"I know all about the vampire you fought. A monstrous creature he is! Tell me did he use a blade with jagged edges running the length of the blade?" Poppy asked. (Poppy is easier to type)

"Yeah! How did you know?" Harry asked surprised.

"That sword is one of a kind, it is said that it was forged in the fires of Hell itself, that blade is called the Blade of Shadow," Poppy explained.

"Okay, and what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"That sword leaves a curse on its victim, assuming they survive, in which case you did," Poppy replied.

"A curse?" Harry asked starting to get worried.

"Yes, that sword has tainted you, you now have darkness flowing through you, the darkness has to be extracted or else it will consume you and evil will slowly take over your body, mind, and even your soul," Poppy explained.

"What do I have to do to extract the darkness?" Harry asked.

"Well, you have to come close to dying, in fact, you must be driven within an inch of your life. Unfortunately, all of the solutions end up in almost certain death," Poppy replied.

"Okay, so I have to either risk death, or let the evil take over my body," Harry concluded.

"Essentially yes, I'm so sorry Harry," Poppy replied.

"Alright, after everything I have heard, I must make a request from one of you," Harry said turning to the now horrified group.

"W-w-what is it you want?" McGonagall asked.

"Someone has to cast the killing curse on me," Harry replied.

"NO!!! We are not going to kill you Harry!" Hermione screamed.

_'How did this happen?! It can't end like this!'_ Hermione thought.

"Look, if I am going to have a chance at surviving, I need to be hit with something I have already survived, it is the only way," Harry explained.

"Harry, do you realize what you are asking of us?" Remus asked.

"I know it will be difficult, but it has to be done, otherwise I will be overcome by the evil and you will likely have to kill me later," Harry explained.

"There is no one here that will do what you have requested, we could never do that," McGonagall replied.

"Fine, summon Mad Eye, he will do it, once we explain what has happened to me, this darkness is like a poison and this is the only antidote," Harry said.

Marcus Alexander stood as three of his vampires entered into his throne room.

"Report," Marcus ordered.

"We suffered seven casualties sir, they were much more skilled than Voldemort had led us to believe," Raphael explained.

Behind Raphael stood the vampire who had retreated from the train and the female vampire that was badly burned by Hermione.

"So you have failed me, I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself Raphael, but for now we must sit back and let events unfold," Marcus said.

"Thank you my lord," Raphael replied bowing.

"So Harry Potter, we have underestimated you, but I vow to never make such a careless mistake again," Marcus vowed.

AN: Alright there it is! Like it? Well anyway leave a review and let me know! See ya!

Dragonthunder89


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so leave me alone. J. K. Rowling does.

AN: Hi readers! Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it so far, anyway I am afraid this chapter jumps quite a bit and you will see what I mean. So without further ado, here's chapter seven!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

Harry stared at each of his friends intensely, as they pleaded with him not to do this.

"Please Harry, we can find another solution!" Hermione cried desperately.

"No I'm afraid this is the most effective way, not to mention there is a chance that I will survive," Harry replied.

The group had now made their way up to the castle and the first years were being sorted into their houses. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, joined everyone in the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Half way through the feast however, Harry noticed Moody had arrived and was in a hushed conversation with McGonagall and Remus. Finally he looked up and gave Harry what appeared to be a sympathetic look.

_'Never in my life had I expected to see sympathy from Moody'_ Harry thought in shock.

Moody approached the Gryffindor table and stood next to Harry.

"Are you sure about this Potter?" Moody asked.

"Yes, otherwise you will have to kill me later," Harry explained.

"McGonagall already told me about what happened, and you are right, this method is the best one. But, there are only two possible outcomes," Moody replied.

"Well one is death, but the other?" Harry asked.

"If you are lucky, the other is that you will fall into a kind of coma, but the very scary part is, anyone can penetrate your mind, including Voldemort," Moody replied.

"How long will I be in this coma?" Harry asked before Hermione could interrupt.

"Hard to tell, days, weeks, maybe months, it all depends on your resolve and on how strong you are in body, mind and spirit," Moody replied.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron said.

"No way Harry, you can't!" Hermione cried.

"It has to be done Hermione, otherwise terrible things could happen," Harry replied.

"I am afraid Potter is right Ms. Granger, but when we begin, you shouldn't be there, that is why we are going to do it down at Hagrid's hut," Moody explained.

"Well, we best be getting this over with," Harry replied as he stood.

"We'll come to!" Hermione piped up.

"No, I don't want you guys to have to see this," Harry said sharply.

"But Harry..." Hermione started.

"Perhaps, they should accompany us, they are his friends after all, they should at least be able to say goodbye," Remus said joining the group.

"But...fine, don't say I didn't warn you. Alright Potter, when you are ready, meet me at Hagrid's hut," Moody replied as he left the Great Hall.

Harry turned to Remus who seemed to be fighting back tears.

"I will also join you," Remus said.

"Who else is coming?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ron and Hermione, McGonagall, and Hagrid," Remus replied.

"Well, I am ready to do this, so if you are all coming, then let's go," Harry said as he started off.

McGonagall saw them leaving, and hurried to join them, ignoring the whispers of all of the students. Hagrid bounded after them as well, he was wiping his eyes on his large handkerchief as he went. Harry turned and saw McGonagall and Hagrid hurry towards them and slowed to let them catch up.

"Harry are yeh sure yeh want ter do this?" Hagrid asked between sobs.

"It will be okay, but I have to," Harry replied patting Hagrid's shoulder.

The group arrived at Hagrid's hut, and saw Moody leaning on his staff, patiently waiting for them.

"Alright then, Potter, you will stand opposite me as if we were going to duel, the rest of you have to stay back no matter what," Moody ordered.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione's heart went out to him, although he was being brave, she saw the regret in his emerald green eyes and she started to cry. To her surprise, McGonagall embraced her, as silent tears of her own began to fall.

"Alright, good luck Potter," Moody said.

"You better not die cub," Remus added.

"Well just in case, thank you all, you all mean so much to me, the Dursleys never treated me very well and then when I came here I found out what it was like to be treated with kindness, I love you all for that," Harry said.

"Are you ready?" Moody asked drawing his wand.

"As ready as I will ever be," Harry replied.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody yelled.

Hermione screamed as the jet of green light hit Harry square in the chest. Harry fell to the ground, and everything went black.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor of some room.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked aloud.

Harry slowly got to his feet and gazed around the room. He could see nothing except a vast space that stretched on forever, and then his eyes fell upon a single door that had appeared from nowhere. Harry's eyes widened, as the door opened, and his eyes were met with red slits and a snakelike face that sneered at him.

"Voldemort? How?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry I must say that I am impressed," Voldemort replied.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"In your mind, because of this coma like behavior, I can enter your mind freely as if I was reading a book," Voldemort replied.

"So I'm not dead?" Harry asked.

"Ha! No you aren't, but it seems you are going to be here awhile so why don't you get comfortable? Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry cried out and fell to his knees in pain as the torture curse ripped through his body. Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry breathed heavily.

"That a boy Harry," Voldemort taunted.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort was thrown backwards and Harry saw that he was utterly shocked by Harry's retaliation.

"You may have invaded my mind, but I will still fight you with all I have!" Harry yelled.

"Foolish boy, you can't kill me here!" Voldemort laughed.

"You can't kill me either then!" Harry shot back.

Voldemort stiffened at this, but shook it off.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

Just like in the graveyard in Harry's fourth year, the two spells collided and Harry and Voldemort struggled for control.

Remus, Moody, and McGonagall kneeled next to Harry and checked to see if he was dead. Hermione was sobbing and Ron put his arm around her to comfort her.

"He's alive!" McGonagall shouted.

"But..." Moody started as his magical eye studied Harry.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she approached, she shrugged Ron off of her and kneeled next to Harry.

Harry jerked and cried out in pain before becoming still again.

"He's in trouble," Moody replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort is in his mind, and from what I can tell, Potter is fighting him. Voldemort is trying to torture him and Potter is trying to throw him out," Moody replied.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried as fresh tears leaked out of her eyes.

Harry flew backwards and hit the floor hard gasping in pain from Voldemort's last attack.

"Come on Potter! You can do better than that! Or perhaps you are weaker than even your precious mother thought," Voldemort taunted cruelly.

"Shut up you bastard!" Harry raged as he rose to his feet.

"Or what?" Voldemort sneered.

"You are more cowardly than I thought! Instead of fighting me in reality, you take advantage of my weakened state!" Harry yelled.

"How dare you call me a coward Potter! You, who have let others die for you! Yet you dare call me a coward?!" Voldemort demanded.

"Sectum Sempra!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort sidestepped to avoid the curse and fired one of his own only to see Harry somersault away from it.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry screamed in pain as the killing curse hit him and he fell to the ground yet again. Voldemort stood over Harry smiling sadistically.

"So Harry Potter, have you had enough yet?" Voldemort asked.

Harry glared at Voldemort who in turn laughed maniacally. Harry made a sudden movement and kicked Voldemort in the stomach and proceeded to get up.

"Why you...crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry writhed in pain again but refused to cry out and give Voldemort the pleasure.

Hagrid cried as he carried Harry up to the hospital wing with the everyone except for Moody, in tow. Moody had to return to the Ministry. Once they had arrived, Poppy examined him before she ordered Hagrid to lay him down on one of the beds.

"Now all we can do is wait," Remus said sadly.

It was getting late, and soon, only Hermione and Ron were left. Hermione grasped Harry's hand while Ron pulled up a chair and sat watching Harry.

"Please Harry, come back to us," Hermione pleaded.

Ron said nothing as he continued to stare at the sleeping form of Harry. Ron felt jealous but also felt sorry for Harry, he couldn't explain it but he really didn't like how Harry got all of the attention. Ron was snapped from his thoughts when Harry cried out again, but the cry was not painful, it was confused.

"Coward!" Harry yelled.

"Harry wake up! Please!" Hermione cried desperately

Harry strained his eyes as Voldemort conjured the dark shroud that engulfed everything.

"Come out and fight you coward!" Harry challenged.

Harry was on one knee in a lot of pain by now and couldn't rise without trembling.

"So Potter, still calling me a coward I see, Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry turned to his left and saw the jet of green light coming at him. Harry held out his hand and conjured a shield. The curse hit the shield and tried to break through, but Harry held fast although he could feel his strength leaving him.

Hermione and Ron finally left to for bed as Harry fought in his mind where he was trapped. Two days passed and Harry still lay unconscious, and despite the frequent visits from Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna, Harry did not wake up. But on the third night, as Ron and Hermione retreated to their Head's common room, Harry awoke. Of course, half of the castle did as well.

"Three days and you still resist me Harry, I am impressed but your resistance is futile!" Voldemort laughed.

Harry was shaking violently, Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse on him at least a dozen times and used the Killing Curse on him five times.

"I see you still need to be put in your place, Avada..." Voldemort started.

"No!!! I've had enough!!!" Harry screamed as he was surrounded by a fiery aura.

Voldemort faltered and stared in surprise as Harry got to his feet and glared at Voldemort.

"What is this?" Voldemort asked.

Harry screamed in a rage and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Pyro Fortitude!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort's eyes widened, Harry had unleashed an inferno that was quickly surrounding him and closing in.

"What kind of power is this?!" Voldemort demanded.

The circular wall of flames closed in as Harry intended it to, with a yell of rage, Voldemort fled Harry's mind. The wall of fire exploded in a huge flash throwing Harry from his own mind.

Harry sat up in the hospital wing screaming and the powerful fire in his mind leaked out into the real world and dozens of glass beakers that held potions and medicines exploded as did the windows. Poppy rushed in and saw the devastation Harry had caused, but saw that Harry was awake, and obviously, he was in pain.

"Mr Potter! You're awake!" Poppy cried.

Moments later, McGonagall came bounding in, wand at the ready. She saw the damage but her eyes fell on Harry who gazed back at her and her heart almost stopped.

"Mr. Potter?! You're alive!" McGonagall cried.

"It hurts," Harry replied weakly.

"Poppy, I am going to go fetch the others, please try to help him," McGonagall said.

McGonagall ran quickly to the Gryffindor tower, she ran into Remus who was heading towards the hospital wing.

"Minerva, what happened?" Remus asked.

"He's awake Remus!" McGonagall cried happily.

"What?!" Remus demanded.

"He's awake, Harry made it!" McGonagall repeated.

"Merlin's beard! We have to get his friends!" Remus replied.

"That is where I am going now," McGonagall said.

Poppy gave Harry some potions to drink, some for the pain some to calm him Harry barely recalled. Suddenly, the doors to the hospital wing were thrown open, and Harry saw a mass of people coming through. Harry was tackled by Hermione and grunted in pain but ignored it. Harry noticed Remus, Ron, Neville, and Luna beaming at him.

"Harry you're okay!" Hermione cried.

"Well, not okay, but alive," Harry replied truthfully.

"What do you mean cub?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort broke into my mind, I tried to stop him, but it was useless and he knew it. For three days I fought with him, he tortured me over a dozen times, and used the killing curse on me five times, which by the way, hurts like hell when you can't die," Harry explained.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione started as tears welled up in her eyes.

"How did you know you were out for three days?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort told me, he said after three days I still resisted, but anyway, after he said that, he tried to cast Avada Kedavra again and something happened," Harry said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I had enough and I lost control, and in a rage I was surrounded by fire, I cast a spell I didn't even know, and in fact I never saw it before," Harry replied.

"What was the spell?" McGonagall asked.

"Let's see It was Pyro Fortitude," Harry recalled.

McGonagall, Remus, and Hermione gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, are you absolutely sure that is what you did?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"What happened after you cast the spell?" Hermione asked.

"Well the flames surrounded Voldemort and began to close in on him," Harry replied.

"You cast the spell with the intent of preventing him from casting the curse didn't you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt anymore," Harry replied.

"Harry that spell cannot be cast by the average wizard, it is a rare and powerful ability," McGonagall explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Casting that spell takes power beyond the ordinary wizard, and if done so correctly, the caster can control the element, in your case, you can control fire," Remus explained.

"But I didn't know what was happening! I did it by accident and out of desperation!" Harry cried.

"Yes, that is why half of the castle was awoken by your powerful outburst, but Harry, had you been able to take control of it, you could have manipulated the fire to do whatever you wanted it to do," Hermione replied.

"You mean, that if I had a calm mind and sharp focus I can control fire?" Harry asked.

"Essentially yes, this is remarkable Harry, not even Albus could fully master this technique!" McGonagall replied excitedly.

"Although, this is also potentially dangerous, I believe that once you start classes, I will take extra time to help you control this new ability, and with time, and training, you will be more powerful with this element on your side," Remus said.

Harry nodded and turned to see a smiling Hermione and a confused Ron.

"Ron? What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I was just taking it all in," Ron replied.

Harry grimaced in pain as he remembered he was still suffering the effects of the torture curse.

"Alright, I have checked you over, and you will be free to go in the morning," Poppy said.

"Thanks Poppy," Remus replied for Harry.

The group began to dissipate until only Hermione remained holding Harry's hand.

_'She is so beautiful, I have to tell her how I feel'_ Harry thought.

"Hermione, thank you," Harry said suddenly squeezing her hand.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

_'Well it's now or never, what about Ginny? Or Ron?'_ Harry thought as he struggled with himself.

"For always being there for me, especially when no one else was," Harry replied.

_'I would go to the ends of the earth for you'_ Hermione thought.

"Of course Harry, I am with you until the end," Hermione said.

_'Alright you bloody coward, just tell her, and to hell with Ginny and Ron, they can just get over it,'_ Harry thought.

Hermione smiled warmly, yet a bit sadly Harry noticed, and turned to leave when Harry caught her wrist.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied turning to face him.

"I-I love you Hermione," Harry confessed.

AN: Okay that's enough for now, I will let you digest this chapter first, lol. Anyway, come on people leave a review will ya? I would really appreciate it, besides if you like it I want to know, well until next chapter bye bye!

Dragonthunder89


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me, I am a poor boy just having fun.

AN: Well hello everyone! I know it was cruel how I left ya hanging but never fear! Here is the next installment of my story. I want to thank Knithsil for the encouragement, and to the rest of you who have reviewed! Okay now enjoy chapter eight!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

"W-w-what?" Hermione stammered in shock.

"I love you Hermione," Harry replied more firmly.

"Oh my god Harry! I love you too!" Hermione cried as she launched herself into his arms.

She felt his strong arms encircle her, and she felt that she was meant to be in his protective embrace. Hermione looked down into his emerald green eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Harry kissed her back and when they broke apart, they were trying to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

"You love me too?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I have loved you for a long time Harry, I never dreamed you felt the same way about me," Hermione replied.

"Likewise," Harry said chuckling.

"Oh stop, you are Harry Potter, and could have any girl you want," Hermione replied.

"But you are the only one I want, no one knows me like you do, and you are the only one who seems to not care about the fame, you always saw me as just Harry. Not The Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One, you always knew me better, I don't desire any of that," Harry explained.

"Oh Harry, you don't know how much that means to me!" Hermione squealed as she crashed her lips to his once more.

When they finally broke apart, Harry looked at her and smirked.

"I think I have an idea now," Harry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled lovingly at him. Her Harry, she finally had what she wanted for so long, and she was still making sense of it. She never dreamed of this and yet it was happening.

"Mione? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I mean your confession caught me off guard that's all," Hermione assured him.

"Well, when I was trapped in my head and I unleashed that power I told you guys about, I was thinking about how I needed to get back to you. I had not confessed and I was scared that you would find someone else before I woke and then it would have been too late," Harry explained.

"You don't have to worry about that now, I love you and I will never leave you, but for future reference, if you pull a stunt like this again, I will hex you to the next dimension," Hermione threatened.

"Agreed," Harry chuckled.

"Well, you had better get some sleep, we don't have classes tomorrow, and I have three days to catch up on," Harry said grumpily.

"Don't worry, I have taken notes on everything you have missed and have gotten all of your assignments that you missed and will help you get caught up," Hermione replied smiling.

"Thanks Mione, you're amazing," Harry said.

Hermione blushed, but she kissed Harry, bade him good night and left for her Head's room.

"My lord, the vampires have failed to take the train, Potter and the others made it to Hogwarts," Snape reported.

"I am well aware, are your forces in position?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord, we await your command," Snape replied.

"What about the other strike forces?" Voldemort asked.

"Lucius will be ready by tomorrow, and Fenrir's group will be in position late tonight," Snape replied.

"Very well, go, and await my signal," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my lord, but may I ask a question?" Snape asked.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, are you sure that when we lay siege to Hogsmeade, Potter will come? I know that you changed your mind about capturing Hogsmeade since it would be too difficult to maintain our hold on it. But will this attack draw him out?" Snape asked.

"I am sure it will, besides, this is just a preliminary tactic, I am going to send a couple of vampires to the graveyards in Little Hangleton to raise our army of Inferi," Voldemort replied.

"Very well, I will take my leave now," Snape said bowing.

Harry was released from the hospital wing the next day, but learned that it was already the weekend and there were no classes. Hermione had come to meet him and they headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside, Harry was cheered and greeted by the Gryffindors, but he immediately sat down on the couch and began to look over the work he had missed out on. Hermione joined him and they set to work completing his assignments. There weren't very many and they had finished by lunch time when Ron appeared.

"Hey guys I'm going down to the Great Hall for some food, care to join me?" Ron asked.

"Sure, Harry just finished catching up on his schoolwork," Hermione replied.

The trio started down to the Great Hall when they ran into McGonagall.

"Oh there you are Potter, I must tell you that because of the terrible circumstances, I was able to delay the Quidditch tryouts, but being the captain, I would advise you get right on it," McGonagall said.

"Damn, I forgot all about it, okay, Hermione, could you post the tryouts for me real quick? Say they will start around two, we need quite a few people since a lot of our old players didn't come back this year," Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Hermione replied as she hurried off.

"So, am I in?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well, of course, you're my Keeper," Harry replied.

"So what does that leave us?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ginny will probably be one of our Chasers, but that leaves two Chaser positions, and two Beater positions," Harry replied.

Hermione soon rejoined them and they made there way to the Great Hall and sat down to eat. But halfway through, Harry felt someone tapping his shoulder. Harry turned and saw Ernie Macmillan looking back at him.

_'What does he want?' _Harry thought bitterly.

"I hear you are holding Quidditch tryouts today Harry, I am going to get picked for the team right?" Ernie asked.

"If you perform the best for the position you try out for," Harry replied.

"Well then I will see you in a few hours," Ernie said.

Harry forced a smile, but once Ernie was gone, Harry groaned.

"Still sore at him?" Ron asked.

"I was hit in the head with a bludger because of him and we lost because of him Ron, what do you think?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded her agreement as they turned back to their food. By the time they finished, it was almost time for the tryouts. The trio headed down to the Quidditch pitch to see a small group already gathering. Harry and Ron changed into their robes while Hermione stood in the stands to watch the tryouts.

"Thank you all for coming! Now, as you know, we need to Chasers and two Beaters, I will be critiquing your performances. Now, how this will work, Ron is again our Keeper this year, Chasers will try to score goals on him. The two who score the most will be our new Chasers. As for Beaters you will try out second, because your goal is to try and hit me with the bludgers. Hopefully, none of you will succeed in hitting me, but based on your aiming and control, I will then be able to tell who is best suited for the team, any questions?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you have seen me perform before Harry, am I not automatically on the team?" Ernie asked.

"No, you have to try out like everyone else," Harry said irritably.

"Can we try out for both positions?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you may," Harry replied.

With that, the tryouts began, Ron had improved from before and blocked most of the shots at the goal hoops. Finally, at the end, Harry was surprised to announce that Neville and Seamus were the new Chasers. Then Harry began the Beater tryouts. Harry flew up into the middle of the pitch and prepared for the bludgers. Unfortunately, Harry only saw one person that fit the job, which was Dean, and without any other choice he grudgingly made his decision.

"Thank you all, our two new Beaters are, Dean and Ernie!" Harry announced.

Harry and Ron then joined Hermione and headed for the castle.

"Why did you make Ernie a Beater?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't have any other choice," Harry replied glumly.

"So when is our first match?" Ron asked.

"Wednesday, against Hufflepuff, I did warn Ernie that if he steps out of line during the match, I will kick him off the team, I just need to find a backup Beater," Harry replied.

"Hey, we still have some time before supper, why don't we go visit Hagrid?" Hermione suggested.

"Good idea, he probably still thinks I am in that coma," Harry replied.

Ron quickened his pace and Harry was about to follow, when Hermione caught Harry's arm

"When are we going to tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I will tell him tonight, after we finish supper," Harry replied emphasizing the word I.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I be there?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated, he knew how angry Ron was going to be and although Ron did not intimidate him, Harry was still nervous about how he would react.

"Nah, I'll be alright, he probably won't get that angry," Harry replied.

Hermione wasn't convinced, but they hurried to catch up to Ron and jogged down to Hagrid's.

Hagrid was tending some flowers outside, but when he looked up and saw Harry, he gave a cry of joy and bounded towards him.

"Harry! Yer all righ!" Hagrid cried as he enveloped Harry in a hug that almost crushed him.

"Yeah, got released this morning, we would have come sooner, but I had to catch up on the work I missed and I held the Quidditch tryouts today," Harry explained.

"Well, good ter see yer back ter normal," Hagrid beamed.

"Yeah, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"Not bad, I should warn you though, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley, are planning on a trip into the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"They are going to try and persuade the centaurs to join us in the fight against You-Know-Who," Hagrid replied.

"I should go, and we should take Firenze with us to help negotiate," Harry said.

"Maybe, but the centaurs don like us much, they tolerate us, though," Hagrid replied.

"But surely they know what will happen if he wins?" Harry asked.

"Probably, but it don concern them all that much," Hagrid replied.

"I hope they decide to join us, they would be a powerful ally," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you lot best be off, it's gettin dark," Hagrid replied.

"Oh yeah, well, we'll see you later Hagrid!" Harry said.

The trio started back up to the castle, and Harry noticed Hermione was stealing glances at him.

_'This is going to be rough'_ Harry thought.

Harry led the way back into the castle where most of the students had already gathered and joined their fellow Gryffindors. The food appeared and they dug in hungrily.

"So, do you think You-Know-Who will attack Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"No, he won't, the castle is too heavily protected and the Ministry would reinforce it too, making their assault fruitless," Harry replied.

"Yeah, I suppose so, what do you think Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh well he wouldn't dare attack Hogwarts or the Ministry, unless he had people on the inside," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She means that Voldemort could have agents inside the Ministry, and could attack it from the inside out," Harry replied.

"Well, I'm beat, I am going to go to bed," Hermione said.

Hermione left, giving Harry a worried look and Harry nodded at her.

"Ron? I need to tell you something, would you mind if we take a walk?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ron replied as he finished the food on his plate.

The two began to walk outside, and Harry led them down towards the Black Lake to their favorite oak tree.

"So what's up?" Ron asked.

"Well, Hermione and I are together now," Harry replied.

"W-what?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Hermione and I are dating now," Harry replied.

Ron stared at him for a minute, and then Ron raised his fist and punched Harry in the face and then drew his wand.

"How could you do that to me?!!" Ron demanded.

"Ron listen..." Harry started.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled.

The spell hit Harry and sent him flying into the water. Ron stared angrily at the spot where Harry fell into the water and disappeared. Harry resurfaced and swam towards Ron and began to climb up on the bank, when Ron stopped him.

"You backstabbing git!" Ron yelled.

Ron raised his wand and pointed at Harry again.

"Accio!" Harry yelled pointing his wandless arm at Ron.

Ron's wand flew from his hand and into Harry's.

"Ron listen to me! I have been very tolerant up to this point! But I have had enough of you! Hermione and I are in love, and I am sorry it hurts you but that is just the way it is!" Harry yelled.

Ron was about to retort, but instead clenched his fists and stormed back up to the castle. Harry sighed, and followed at a slower pace and without really thinking about where he was going, he was walking into the Common Room and he found Ron and Hermione in a shouting match.

"I love you! How could you do this to me?!" Ron demanded angrily.

"Because Ron, you never listen to me, and from what I saw with you and Lavender last year, all you want to do is snog!" Hermione yelled back defensively.

"Now you listen..." Ron started.

"Enough!!!" Harry yelled fiercely.

Both turned to him, Ron in anger, Hermione in tears. Hermione noticed Harry was wet.

"Harry, how come you're wet?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind that now, Ron I understand your anger, but we cannot be fighting each other, not while Voldemort is out there," Harry replied.

Ron was about to argue, when a brilliant red flash appeared and Fawkes appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Fawkes?" Harry asked.

Fawkes however, began to send Harry images. The first was of Harry kissing Hermione, and then it showed Fawkes on her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

Fawkes then sent Harry another image of Hermione surrounded in a red aura like Harry was, and Fawkes was singing to her.

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?" Harry asked.

Fawkes let out a single sound and flew and landed on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was startled and turned to Harry in question.

"I think he was asking me if you truly loved me and if I truly love you," Harry guessed.

"Well I do," Hermione said to Fawkes.

Fawkes seemed to understand and he began to sing to Hermione, and she slowly became engulfed in a red aura and her eyes widened.

"I feel warm, I can feel this power flowing into me," Hermione gasped.

"That's it! Hermione, Fawkes is bestowing a magical ability on you, that's what the image was saying!" Harry exclaimed.

Fawkes stopped singing, but sent Hermione an image like he had done to Harry.

"Oh my," Hermione said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"He showed me the new power he just bestowed on me," Hermione replied.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione held out her left hand, and a bow, made entirely of flames appeared in her hand, and in her right hand, an arrow, also made entirely of flames appeared.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What is that?!" Ron cried.

"The Phoenix Arrow," Hermione replied.

Hermione let the bow fade and Fawkes flew back over to Harry's shoulder and showed him an image of Harry using one of the Gryffindor sword's abilities.

"That's brilliant Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed.

Fawkes gave a small hoot and disapparated in a brilliant red flash.

"Well, it is getting late, and classes start tomorrow, so we better get some rest," Hermione said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, well goodnight," Ron said quickly as he retreated to the Head's Common Room.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione said as she pecked him on the lips and followed suit.

Harry stood there taking in the events that had just transpired, when Ginny entered the Common Room. She saw Harry was alone and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said.

"Oh, hi Ginny," Harry replied.

"So what are you doing here all alone?" Ginny asked.

"Don't even think about it Ginny, I am actually just heading off to bed," Harry replied.

"Oh, well if you need me, you know where to find me," Ginny said somewhat seductively as she retreated to the girl's rooms.

Harry sighed and headed up to bed himself and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Harry woke with a start, he turned to his clock and saw that he had about an hour to get to his first class. Harry cleaned up and headed down to the Common Room where he found Hermione patiently waiting for him. She smiled as he strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted as she kissed him.

"It is now," Harry replied.

Ron soon joined them and he gave Harry a rather annoyed look but said nothing as the three headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist as they entered and people began to whisper and point at them.

"The school is going to know we are a couple now," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, because you can't keep your bloody hands off of her," Ron growled.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione snapped.

They ate breakfast quickly and headed off for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus. They were the first ones there and saw Remus sitting at his desk.

"Good morning professor," Harry greeted.

"Good morning you three, you do realize that you have double Defense today?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, we have been looking forward to it," Harry replied.

The rest of the class soon arrived and the three took there seats.

"Good morning everyone! Since we have double DADA today, I thought we could spend the class period dueling. Now, Harry will you join me up here please?" Remus asked as he vanished all of the desks.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he obeyed.

"Good, now, Harry and I will demonstrate what it looks like first, then you will come up in pairs and will duel Harry and myself," Remus explained

Remus and Harry stood opposite of each other and bowed. But, Harry was caught off guard when Remus attacked.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled.

Harry was hit in the chest and slammed into the opposite wall.

"That was not fair," Harry said angrily as he got to his feet.

"Why do you say that Harry?" Remus asked.

"Because you attacked me before I was ready," Harry replied.

"Exactly, this is the first lesson I wanted to teach you all, a Death Eater will not wait until you are ready, but also, do not let your guard down until you are sure the fight is over," Remus explained.

"Now, for the sake of our learning, we will not fight like that, each duel, will begin on the count of three," Remus continued.

"Professor, are we going to use a dueling platform?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, I have drawn boundaries around us, if you are thrown beyond that boundary, you lose, alright any questions?" Remus asked

No one said anything and continued to watch Remus and Harry.

"Right then, now make sure you move back and give plenty of space, and which ever one of us you would like to duel, just approach two at a time," Remus instructed.

Dean approached Remus while Seamus approached Harry.

"One..two..three!" Remus cried.

"Stupefy!" Seamus yelled.

Harry dodged easily and countered with his own spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

Seamus flew outside of the boundary and landed on the floor but was not hurt. Remus stunned Dean and both duels were over.

"You're good Harry," Seamus complimented.

"You too Seamus, that stunner was powerful, I could tell," Harry replied.

"Very good! Next!" Remus called.

A Hufflepuff girl approached Remus, while Ron approached Harry.

"I am going to make you pay for stealing Hermione from me," Ron growled.

AN: Well there it is! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I appreciate them a lot. Hope you are liking it, anyway until next chapter, farewell!

Dragonthunder89


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just play with J. K. Rowling's ideas for my enjoyment.

AN: Greetings fellow readers! I am back with chapter nine! I am again surprised by the positive feedback I am getting and it makes me happy! One note, a reviewer reminded me that Ernie was in Hufflepuff and I put him on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Apologies, I also want to thank MissCutiePie for the help and feedback, I was dividing my scenes but I did not realize they did not show with my posts so I will remember to be careful with that. But anyway, let us continue!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love, Betrayal, and War**

"Ron, this is just practice, so don't overdo it," Harry said.

"Scared of me now are you Potter?" Ron challenged.

'_Potter? He must still be pissed'_ Harry thought.

"What's your problem Ron?" Harry asked.

"One..." Remus said.

"You know bloody well what my problem is," Ron growled.

"Two..." Remus continued.

"Ron I am sorry you were hurt by this but you have always been a royal git with Hermione," Harry replied.

"Three!" Remus yelled.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

Ron dodged the spell and retaliated with his own stunner which Harry blocked.

"Reducto!" Ron yelled in rage.

The spell was enhanced by Ron's rage and the floor in front of Harry exploded, sending Harry crashing through the window and rolling out onto the grounds. Ron leapt after him as the students either cheered, screamed, or yelled in anger. Remus was right behind Ron but was still quite a few feet away. Harry staggered to his feet, but Ron was firing a stunner at him again. Harry deflected the curse and became surrounded by a red aura.

"Stand down Ron! I'm warning you!" Harry ordered.

Ron kept advancing however, with hate burning in his eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled.

Ron shrieked as his wand flew out of his hand, Harry, seeing Ron be disarmed, let his aura fade. Hermione was beside Remus crying and Remus was staring at Ron angrily.

"Ronald! What were you thinking?! You could have killed him!!" Hermione screamed.

"Ron, you will come with me, immediately," Remus ordered coldly.

Harry relaxed, he checked his body for injury, but found nothing beyond a few cuts from the glass window. Hermione was running towards him and he opened his arms, knowing what she was going to do. Sure enough, Hermione crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"The window hurt a little but I'm fine, don't worry," Harry replied.

They watched as Remus led Ron up to the castle. Harry noticed Neville, Ginny, and Luna hurrying towards them.

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked.

"Did Ronald hurt you?" Luna asked.

"Oh god Harry I am so sorry for what Ron did!" Ginny shrieked.

"I'm alright guys," Harry replied.

"I wonder if Remus took Ron to McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"We had better get up there," Harry replied.

"See you guys later!" Hermione called as she and Harry ran towards the castle.

Harry and Hermione managed to catch up to them when Remus acknowledged their presence.

"Sorry you two, but this matter is between Ron and McGonagall," Remus said.

"But sir, with all due respect, Ron attacked me, and I think I deserve the right to be there," Harry replied.

Remus considered him for a moment, before sighing and nodding that they could come. Once they entered the headmistress's office they saw McGonagall look up in surprise at the group entering.

"Why professor Lupin, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, Ron here, tried to kill Harry during our dueling class," Remus replied.

"What on earth would prompt you to do that?!" McGonagall demanded.

"I believe it has to do with what we discussed," a familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their attention to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who smiled serenely at them all over his half moon spectacles.

"I see, Mr. Potter, you are alright I presume?"McGonagall asked.

"I'm okay professor, just a few cuts and bruises," Harry replied.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley, you will receive a full two weeks of detention," McGonagall said.

After exchanging goodbyes, the group left and went their separate ways.

"If you knew Mr. Weasley was going to behave like that, why did you insist he be made Head Boy?" McGonagall asked the portrait.

"I did so because I thought the conflict between the two boys would be less severe, seeing as how Mr. Weasley has duties to carry out. But if he acted the way I believe he did, more problems are going to arise for Harry I'm afraid," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Ron was still seething with anger when he entered to Common Room. However, to his surprise, he found Ginny waiting for him, and she did not look to happy.

"What the hell are you doing Ron! I am trying to get Harry back! Why were you trying to kill him?!" Ginny demanded.

"He stole Hermione from me," Ron growled.

"He what?!" Ginny demanded.

"He and Hermione are dating now, he stole my girl!" Ron yelled.

"That...that bitch!" Ginny screamed.

"Hey!" Ron shouted defensively.

"Sorry Ron, but she stole my man and she is not going to get away with it, no way in hell! She will wish she never crossed Ginny Weasley!" Ginny yelled.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Ron asked.

"I have an idea, but it will be risky," Ginny replied.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Polyjuice Potion," Ginny replied.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Oh honestly Ron, do I have to spell it out for you? I change into Hermione, and you change into Harry. Once we do that, all we have to do is get them to hate each other!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" Ron cheered.

* * *

The first Quidditch game came quickly, and Harry was confident, they could win.

"Alright then, we have worked hard and I am proud of all of your efforts! Now, let's get out there and show them what we are made of!" Harry cried.

The team cheered and headed out, save for Ron who approached Harry.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I did, can you forgive me?" Ron asked.

"Sure, no problem, now let's go beat Hufflepuff!" Harry cheered.

Ron nodded and followed, his and Ginny's plan might work after all. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. Harry scanned the pitch for the elusive snitch when a bludger nearly took his head off. Harry managed to dodge it but had to corkscrew to the right as the other bludger came his way. Harry looked at the score, Hufflepuff was up by one goal Harry scanned the crowd for Hermione, when a flash of gold made his eyes snap to it and once he was locked on, Harry kicked off after the snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker saw Harry react and followed suit and the high speed chase began. The snitch ascended and was now heading sharply into the sky. Both Seekers followed however, Harry was the faster but as he drew near, the snitch plummeted to the earth. As the Seekers followed, the ground came up quickly. The Hufflepuff Seeker chickened out and pulled up, Harry did not and leveled out ahead of the snitch and soon he was grabbing the golden ball.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Luna announced as she was appointed to the job.

Harry landed only to be greeted by the Gryffindors but everyone was hushed as McGonagall approached almost running.

"Mr. Potter, congratulations, but you must come with me," McGonagall said.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I will explain once we have reached my office," McGonagall replied.

Harry was soon joined by Ron and Hermione as the four headed up to the castle rather briskly. Once they arrived, Harry noticed Remus was already there as was Tonks.

"Now Mr. Potter, Remus has informed me that you wish to accompany us to speak with the centaurs?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes professor, I thought it might be helpful if I was there," Harry replied.

"I see, well I will allow it, but only you may go, I am afraid Mr. Weasley and miss Granger will have to stay behind," McGonagall said.

"But professor..." Hermione argued.

"That's my final word, we are meeting them tonight," McGonagall cut her off.

"So soon? Alright, what time?" Harry asked.

"Ten o clock, meet us in the Great Hall," McGonagall replied.

"Got it, thanks professor," Harry said.

"Your welcome, now, off you go," McGonagall replied.

The group dispersed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way back to their Common Room. Harry was deep in thought but was snapped from his trance by Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Um, I was wondering, about your trip tonight," Hermione replied.

Harry saw the worry in her eyes and he felt great affection for his new girlfriend, she truly did love him, and not just because he was famous.

"I will carry the sword with me tonight, don't worry I will be fine, besides, McGonagall, Hagrid, and most of the Order are going to be there," Harry assured.

"Yeah I guess so," Hermione replied.

Harry reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face and caressed her cheek smiling. Ron had to restrain himself from exploding.

'_Stop touching her you bastard!'_ Ron thought angrily.

"Well, I have to get ready for tonight, would you guys care to join me?" Harry asked.

"I'd love too," Hermione replied.

"I guess so," Ron agreed.

The trio entered the Common Room only to be met with an infuriated Ginny.

"Hermione you bitch! You stole him from me!!!" Ginny screamed in rage.

"That's enough Ginny! Don't ever call Hermione a bitch!" Harry thundered.

"But Harry, if it wasn't for her, you and I would be together," Ginny argued.

"No Ginny, what is it going to take? I love Hermione not you, so if you will excuse us," Harry replied.

"Damn you Hermione! Cruci..." Ginny started.

Harry moved with incredible speed and stretched out his right arm and summoned Ginny's wand wandlessly. Then used a body bind curse to tie her up.

"How dare you try to unleash an Unforgivable Curse Ginny!!" Harry screamed.

Ron was gaping and Hermione was on the verge of tears but her eyes widened as she observed Harry who began to crackle as his anger grew.

"Harry calm down," Hermione said gently stroking his arm.

Ginny stared at Harry in fear, when Harry finally came around and his power faded.

"I will report you to the headmistress, and I want you to stay the hell away from me and Hermione," Harry growled.

"Harry, we can deal with her later, it's almost time," Hermione interjected.

"Alright, wish me luck," Harry said as he captured Hermione in a passionate kiss which she gladly returned.

Harry then exited through the portrait hole to join the rest of the Order.

* * *

"My lord, Marcus has told me that Aragog's children have taken to our cause and will attack on either Marcus's or your orders," Snape informed Voldemort.

"Excellent, the time has come, our inside man has communicated to me that Potter and the Order are going to be taking a trip into the Forbidden Forest, I believe the children of Aragog would delight in fresh food," Voldemort replied evilly.

"Shall I give the order my lord?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Potter must remain alive, the others can die," Voldemort replied coldly.

"Yes my lord," Snape said bowing.

* * *

As Harry entered the Great Hall, the Order and McGonagall were waiting for him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, now that we are all here, we can go, why are you carrying your sword?" McGonagall asked.

"You can never be too careful," Harry replied.

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody exclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement and without a word set out for the Forbidden Forest. Harry noticed, Remus, Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, and Hagrid were going to be on this trip. Hagrid was waiting on the outskirts of the forest when the others arrived, Harry saw Firenze was with him.

"Alrigh, everyone ready?" Hagrid asked.

Everyone nodded and Hagrid and Firenze led the group into the crushing darkness of the trees. Harry forgot how creepy the forest was, he got the feeling that they were being watched.

"Hagrid, how will we find the centaurs?" Harry asked.

"We won't have to, they will find us," Hagrid replied.

As the group came to a sharp climb, Harry looked up at the top of the hill and gasped. There they were, at least thirty centaurs were looking back at them. Hagrid motioned for everyone to follow and the group climbed the hill. Once everyone was at the top, the lead centaur spoke.

"Greetings, I am Gideon, we understand you seek our council?" Gideon asked.

"Hello, I am headmistress McGonagall, we have come to you for help," McGonagall replied.

"What help do you seek?" Gideon asked.

"We want to propose an alliance with you, Voldemort is growing in strength and has rallied the vampires to his cause, and he will probably raise armies of Inferi, we ask you to join us in our fight," Remus spoke up.

"I see, and who are you?" Gideon asked.

"I am Remus Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoenix," Remus replied.

"So you wish for us to fight for you against the Dark Lord?" Gideon asked.

"Not for us exactly, we only wish that should we be attacked here at Hogwarts, you will come to our aid and help defend the castle," Remus replied.

"A very honorable and noble request, I must say you have impressed me, very well, you can count on our aid should the school be attacked," Gideon agreed.

"Thank you very much, we will be forever in your debt," Remus replied.

"So you are the boy who is destined to fight the Dark Lord to the death," Gideon said indicating Harry.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied.

"You have a difficult task ahead of you, I wish you good luck and pray that no harm shall befall you," Gideon said.

"Thank you Gideon, you are too generous," Harry replied.

"Indeed, I..." Gideon started but stopped to listen.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"We are not alone," Gideon replied as he pulled out his bow.

The other centaurs followed suit, and the Order members drew their wands while Harry drew his sword.

"Show yourself!" Gideon commanded.

From the shadows, a great spider that was almost as big as Aragog was, appeared. The centaurs all trained their arrows on the beast while the order members pointed their wands.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Gideon demanded.

"I am the son of Aragog, my name is Shak," Shak replied in a scratchy voice.

"Son of Aragog?" Hagrid asked confused.

"I am the eldest, and when my father died I succeeded him, I saw the centaurs gathering and was curious to what it was you were doing," Shak explained.

"Well our business is over with, sorry but you might as well go now," Gideon replied.

"Go? I think not, my brothers and sisters are hungry, and I am afraid that you must all die now," Shak said.

Harry looked around and saw hundreds of spiders surrounding the Order and centaurs. The centaurs began to turn in different directions aiming their bows.

"Why do you attack us Shak?" Gideon asked.

"Because the Dark Lord has commanded me to do so," Shak replied.

"Very well, prepare to die, fire!" Gideon yelled.

The centaurs released a volley of arrows in all directions at the spiders.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, you must escape!" Gideon shouted.

Shak retreated back from where he came, but the other spiders advanced. Gideon rallied the thirty or so centaurs and fired arrows rapidly, trying to clear a path for the witches and wizards.

"There! Go now we'll hold them off!" Gideon ordered.

"Come on everyone! There are way too many of them!" McGonagall ordered.

The group retreated, and the centaurs filled the space to prevent the spiders from pursuing, but it was no good and the centaurs were outnumbered. Gideon felled many spiders along with his fellow centaurs but he could see more coming and they seemed to flow in endlessly.

"Centaurs retreat! We must protect the Order while they escape, then we must also escape!" Gideon ordered.

The centaurs backpedaled while firing arrows at the spiders, they didn't notice however, many of the spiders were going around them. Gideon saw them however and gave chase and saw the Order firing curses at the spiders as they tried to escape. A spider leapt at Harry, but Harry brought his sword around and sliced the spider in half. Harry saw Gideon send a centaur off, probably for reinforcements. Harry was soon cut off from the others as four spiders surrounded him. Harry stabbed one and sliced a second one in half.

"Arachnia exibei!" Remus yelled.

The two spiders attacking Harry fell dead and Harry joined Remus who was now running to help Tonks. Gideon fired an arrow and hit a spider to Tonks' right, and with a nod, she sprinted off to join the others who were nearing the edge of the forest. McGonagall was firing a curse at a rather large spider, before she was tackled from behind by another. Harry plunged his sword into the spider and helped McGonagall to her feet. Moody was fighting off five spiders and Tonks went to help him, while Harry noticed a large black shape at the edge of the forest as they neared it. Finally the group rejoined each other at the outskirts of the forest, but stopped dead. Shak stood in front of them.

"I cannot let you leave this forest alive," Shak said.

"Stand aside," Moody ordered pointing his wand.

The others followed suit but Shak just laughed at them.

"You fools think you can stop me?" Shak challenged.

Harry realized that Shak was right, by the time they did kill him, the other spiders would have caught them, and Harry was afraid that the centaurs had already retreated thinking they were out of the forest.

"Fire!" Gideon ordered.

From somewhere off to the right, a shower of more than fifty arrows soared through the air and pelted Shak who screamed in pain. Then as if on cue, Remus, Tonks, and Moody pointed their wands at Shak.

"Arachnia Exibei!" The three shouted in unison.

The curses hit Shak who screamed one final time before he fell, never to rise again. Harry saw Gideon and even more centaurs appear from the right and approach the group.

"We will still come to your defense should Hogwarts be threatened, but I fear we are now at war with the arachnids and that they may grow bold enough to attack the castle. However, for now though you are safe, and now we must say goodbye for the time being, farewell," Gideon said as he and the other centaurs quietly disappeared back into the forest again.

"Thank you Gideon, farewell!" McGonagall called.

"Well, thank you guys for coming with us, now that we have taken care of that we should all get some rest," Remus said.

"Agreed, goodnight everyone," Moody said as he disapparated.

Tonks kissed Remus before disapparating herself. The rest trudged up to the castle, Harry, Remus, and McGonagall said goodnight to Hagrid and then when they reached the castle, they went their separate ways. Harry entered the common room only to find Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"How did it go? Harry you're bleeding!" Hermione cried as she pointed to his right shoulder.

"It's just a surface scratch, don't worry," Harry assured.

But Hermione was not to be stopped and she began to examine his shoulder, she made him remove his shirt so she could get a better look at it, but she wanted an excuse to see him without his shirt on.

"Did the centaurs do this?" Hermione asked after she patched him up.

"No, if it had not been for Gideon, we would all be dead," Harry replied.

"What?! Why?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Gideon agreed to aid us should Hogwarts ever come under attack, and then we were surrounded by hundreds of Aragog's children, and then we met his eldest son Shak who said they were supporting Voldemort," Harry explained.

"Bloody hell," Ron replied.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Gideon rallied the centaurs and together, we fought our way out, and managed to kill Shak," Harry replied.

"Is everyone else alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, no serious injuries, the centaurs are now waging war with the spiders in the Forbidden Forest," Harry replied.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

"When I have spare time, I am going to begin searching for the horcruxes, but Remus is going to be training me on the side, you two are welcome to join me," Harry replied.

"I go where you go," Hermione said.

"I suppose I'm with you," Ron agreed.

"Good, let's get some sleep, my first training session with Remus is tomorrow," Harry replied.

"Alright, goodnight," Ron said as he went to the Head's room.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Mione," Harry replied when they finally broke apart.

Hermione smiled and then turned and went to the Head's room while Harry went up to bed. As Hermione stepped into the Head's room, she found Ron standing there staring at her.

"Why did you choose him? How could you choose him over me?" Ron asked.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? I liked you, but I love Harry and he loves me, and nothing can come between us," Hermione said irritably as she headed for her room.

'_We'll see,'_ Ron thought.

AN: There you go! Thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming! Next chapter will be Harry's training to control fire, excited? I am, so until then farewell!

**Dragonthunder89 **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, so leave me alone.

AN: Hello again readers! Things are really starting to heat up, I appreciate the reviews and keep them coming, I apologize for the delay in update, school is starting next week so updates will be slower. now without further ado, here's chapter ten!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

Marcus watched the battle before him, the spiders were relentless but he saw that the centaurs were tougher than he thought. Marcus watched in disgust, as Harry and his friends retreated. Since Marcus was silently flapping his wings and hovering just above the forest, he was able to see everything. Marcus smirked as he watched a centaur be dragged down by four spiders as they poisoned him until he lay still. Marcus sensed that someone had seen him, and he turned to see a centaur point at him. A second centaur appeared and they drew arrows to fire at him. Marcus almost laughed and with one swift motion, drew two knives with one hand and hurled them at the centaurs. Both centaurs were hit in the head and died instantly.

"Well, it seems, I have underestimated them again," Marcus said as he flapped his wings and took off into the jet black sky.

Raphael appeared and flew alongside Marcus, clearly troubled.

"Raphael, what is troubling you?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to get at some of those centaurs, why did you stop me?" Raphael asked.

"Because, the centaurs are much more powerful and fierce than we anticipated, besides, the spiders are greedy and their purpose is to keep the centaurs busy," Marcus explained.

"But what about the Inferi? I was told by Lord Voldemort that we are to raise them, is that correct?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, we are going to assault the Ministry of Magic soon, and with armies of Inferi on our side, we will be able to take them down without much trouble," Marcus replied.

"The casualties will be high, they have many skilled witches and wizards that will be trouble," Raphael said.

"Nah, the only threat will probably be that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks," Marcus replied waving him off.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and found a pair of chocolate brown eyes watching him.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted smiling.

"Good morning, you need to do that every morning," Harry replied.

Hermione giggled and kissed him. Harry got up and after Hermione reminded him of his lesson with Lupin before regular classes, Harry hurried to get ready while Hermione waited in the Common Room.

"Damn, what time is it?" Harry asked.

"Seven, but don't worry, class doesn't start until eleven since we have double DADA," Hermione replied.

"Brilliant, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Harry asked as he pulled on a clean shirt.

"Yes, but it never gets old," Hermione replied.

Harry smirked and made his way out of Gryffindor Tower with Hermione in tow. They got to Remus's office only to find him waiting outside.

"Ahh, there you are Harry, it's about time, thank you for getting him here at a decent time Hermione," Remus joked.

Harry scowled but Hermione and Remus just laughed.

"Now Harry, I will guide you in controlling your new ability, however, I will not always have all of the answers so you must not get discouraged, understand?" Remus asked.

"Yes professor," Harry replied.

"During our lessons you can call me Remus," Remus said.

"Okay, so what do I need to do first?" Harry asked.

"We have to go down to the Quidditch Pitch, I don't want to attract attention," Remus replied.

"Good idea, am I allowed to come?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course, in fact I was going to insist that you come so Harry can draw on your love," Remus replied.

Hermione blushed but nodded as the three began walking down to the Quidditch Pitch. Once down there, they were surprised to see McGonagall waiting for them.

"Professor McGonagall, what are you doing down here this early in the morning?" Harry asked.

"I am here to assist in your training," McGonagall replied smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, alright," Harry replied nervously.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, I am not going to give you any grief, besides, neither of us know much about what you are capable of," McGonagall said.

"Well that's comforting, I'm unpredictable and could hurt anyone," Harry replied.

"That is why we are doing this, to prevent that from happening," Remus said.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it to let him know she was there for him, and he smiled back at her.

"Let's do it," Harry said.

"Okay, first, you need to relax your body, and then you must concentrate on the fire that burns deep inside your body, and then you must carefully and I mean very carefully, guide it to the surface," Remus instructed.

"This way we can see how much of this power you can control already, now Mr. Potter, if you cannot control it do not worry, we will help you," McGonagall added.

Harry nodded and the other three stepped back from him as he closed his eyes and did as he was told. After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and he was surrounded in the fiery red aura he had summoned twice before.

"Excellent Harry! How do you feel?" Remus asked.

"I am warm, but otherwise normal," Harry replied.

"Are you not having any trouble?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, it is hard to maintain this state, it wants to either expand, or die and I have to concentrate on preventing both from happening," Harry replied.

"This is astounding Harry! You have far more control than I thought!" Remus exclaimed.

"This is really hard," Harry said as beads of sweat formed on his head.

"Okay Harry, now we will see how wild your dormant fire is, this way we can take necessary steps to help you control it," Remus said.

"Let the power go, we will stand farther back, but once you let it out, if you cannot control it, please call for help," McGonagall instructed.

Harry nodded, and he began to relax and allow the power to spill out. Remus's eyes widened while McGonagall and Hermione gasped. Harry was now completely surrounded by a raging inferno.

"Harry are you alright?!" Remus shouted.

Harry did not respond, but instead he began to yell loudly, clearly trying to keep control.

"Harry!!" Hermione screamed in fear.

"I can't hold it back! Get away!!" Harry screamed.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione! Get back, Dumbledore told me once that this has to happen! This is the excess power he has been suppressing! If he does not unleash it, it will consume him!" McGonagall cried as the three retreated.

Harry disappeared in the flames and after a couple of minutes, the flames shifted and faded. Harry fell to his knees, breathing hard as the three rushed towards him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I..I'm fine, just drained," Harry replied.

"Well, you look exhausted, should we call it a day?" Remus asked.

"No, we will keep going, Voldemort won't wait around for me to master this, come on what do I do next?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am not sure exactly, but you have to concentrate your energy to make use of the fire so it will obey you, kind of like channeling magic through a wand," Remus explained.

"Alright, how can I harness it?" Harry asked.

"Hmm...try this, control your muscles and allow your mind to visualize what you want to do," Remus replied.

"What should I try to do?" Harry asked.

"Anything you want, just try not to be very destructive," Remus replied.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, the aura returned, but this time Harry was ready and with the knowledge of a fire spell, he yelled the incantation without his wand.

"Pyro Ares!" Harry yelled.

Everyone gasped, enormous round balls of flame appeared and began to circle Harry slowly. Harry realized this and looked at his power in awe, when this spell was cast by a wand, the fireballs were only the size of golf balls, but these, these were as big as wrecking balls.

"Harry, that's incredible!" Hermione cried.

"How about some target practice?" Remus asked as he conjured several dummies in front of Harry.

Harry moved and the fireballs moved with him. Harry stuck out his arm to the side and one of the fireballs stopped at his hand. Harry hurled the massive fireball at the nearest dummy and incinerated it. Harry repeated this until all of the fireballs were gone.

"Now Harry, you should be able to become stronger by drawing off of Hermione's love," Remus explained.

"Fawkes showed me an image like this, let me show you," Harry replied.

Harry faced Hermione, still surrounded by the red aura. He reached his hand out towards her, and closed his eyes as he began to feel her power, Fawkes had given him a remarkable ability.

"Hermione, this ability that Fawkes gave me, it will let me draw off of your powers, but it is very unstable, I want to warn you that this could backfire on me," Harry warned.

"Don't do it until you are sure!" Hermione cried.

"Mr. Potter, I would listen to her on this one," McGonagall advised.

"Just watch," Harry replied.

A faint beam hit Hermione and it looked like Harry was absorbing her energy, Hermione was nervous and this proved to be enough for a fatal mistake. Suddenly, the faint red beam raged and flew at Harry and hit him hard, sending him flying and hitting the ground hard.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she rushed towards him.

Remus and McGonagall followed suit and saw black smoke rising off of Harry, he had been burned.

"Hermione, do you love me?" Harry asked getting up with Hermione's help.

"What? Of course I do Harry," Hermione replied slightly hurt.

"If you truly loved me, that would not have happened," Harry said with suspicion.

"Not necessarily Harry, I know what you were doing, and I think I have figured out your gift," Remus replied.

"Miss Granger, I believe you were afraid, and with fear comes doubt, you doubted Mr. Potter and that is why it did not work, you have to be calm and trust him, then he can draw on your love for strength," McGonagall explained.

"See, Harry can manipulate fire, but he has not mastered how to conjure and control it, his fire based spells are also enhanced, and he has this remarkable ability that he just tried to demonstrate," Remus added.

"So, you are saying that I am master of the fire element?" Harry asked.

"Not master per say, more like adept, when you can master the element, you will be capable of very destructive magic," Remus explained.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, the last person to have this gift was Godric Gryffindor, and he mastered it, he could summon walls of fire and could unleash it with ease, he even managed to control molten lava from volcanoes," Remus replied.

"Wicked," Harry gasped.

"But, he also had two weaknesses, one was that he could not withstand ice and water spells, they would drain him considerably if he was hit by them, and another was his spontaneous bursts. One was so powerful, that he leveled an entire village, killing everyone in it," Remus warned.

"Damn," Harry replied.

"With time and intense training however, he overcame these weaknesses and so can you Harry," Remus said.

"Let me try this again," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, I am confident it will work this time," Harry replied smiling at Hermione.

Harry repeated what he did previously, but this time, Hermione poured her heart into Harry, and he glowed a bright gold color before returning to red like before.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Your Phoenix Arrow is a powerful ability," Harry replied as he held his hand out.

The flaming bow appeared in his hand while a flaming arrow appeared in his other hand.

"Harry! You took my power?!" Hermione cried.

"No, I just borrowed it from you, and since we are now connected, I believe you can draw off of my powers as well," Harry replied.

"Very good Harry, you are right, that ability just connected you to Hermione and that bond will grow stronger as time goes on, who knows what you will be capable of," Remus said.

"Well, that is excellent, but I think that will do for today," McGonagall interrupted.

"Yes, classes will be starting shortly, so you had better get cleaned up and get to class," Remus agreed.

* * *

Marcus stood outside of Hogsmeade with fifty vampires, all clad in armor and armed each with a lance and a short sword. Raphael stood next to him on the right, and on the left a very muscular vampire that made Raphael look weak. 

"So, this is Hogsmeade, a very cheery little town," Marcus said.

"Yeah, why can't we just burn it to the ground?" Raphael asked.

"We will, but not until the boy arrives, remember, he must not be killed, we must capture him for Voldemort," Marcus replied.

"Well it seems we will finally see what you are made of Gaiden," Raphael said to the large vampire.

Gaiden was armed with a short sword like the others, but instead of a lance, he had a huge double edged battle axe propped on his shoulder.

"I will spare no one that gets in my way," Gaiden growled.

"Make sure you do not kill the boy, if you do Voldemort will most likely kill you, and I daresay he can do it," Marcus replied.

"Yes sir," Gaiden obeyed.

They heard a pop and Bellatrix appeared next to them.

"It is time," Bellatrix said.

"The other groups?" Marcus asked.

"They are closing in as we speak, our orders are to do whatever we need to lure Potter out here, so kill everybody burn everything," Bellatrix ordered.

"Alright, let us begin! Beware Potter this is the end for you!" Marcus yelled as the vampires charged at Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hagrid sat in a pub in Hogsmeade drinking some fire whiskey when he heard screams and a large explosion. 

"What in Merlin's name?" Hagrid asked as he peered outside.

He gasped in horror, Death Eaters and vampires were ripping the village apart.

"Madam Rosmerta! Hogsmeade is under attack! Use the floo to go to Hogwarts fer help, an then get outta here!" Hagrid ordered as he bounded out the door to face the attackers.

* * *

McGonagall sat at her desk when her fireplace flashed green and Madam Rosmerta stumbled through. 

"Why my dear what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"It's Hogsmeade! Death Eaters! Vampires! Hagrid is fighting them by himself!" Rosmerta gasped.

McGonagall stood and called all of the staff to the Great Hall and sent the students to their Common Rooms. Rosmerta left as quickly as she had come while McGonagall headed for the Great Hall.

"Attention! I will take a small group to aid Hagrid in Hogsmeade, however, I require that we have plenty of staff to stay here for protection," McGonagall explained.

After they got organized, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna appeared in the Great Hall.

"We will fight to, Hagrid needs us, you need us," Harry said.

"Alright, if you must, now, these six will be coming, along with Remus, Flitwick, Sprout, and Firenze," McGonagall replied.

No one objected and the group rushed to Hogsmeade, which they could see was already on fire. They neared the entrance and saw two vampires standing guard.

"Look they have reinforcements!" the first vampire yelled pointing.

Harry was in the lead and drew his sword as he engaged the first vampire who brought his lance up to strike him. The other vampire tried to attack Harry but was stopped by Hermione.

"Phoenix Arrow!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione fired the arrow and hit the vampire in the chest, engulfing him in flames. Harry swept the vampire's legs out from under him, then he spun and plunged the sword into his chest. Harry saw the others charging into the village and joined them. Remus and McGonagall went to help Hagrid while Flitwick and Sprout were helping people escape by defending their retreat. Harry watched Ron and Neville as they battled three Death Eaters. Ginny and Luna were also fighting Death Eaters, and Hermione was rushing to help Ron and Neville when two more Death Eaters attacked them.

"So Harry Potter, we meet again," Raphael said from behind him.

"Raphael, it ends here," Harry replied as he turned to face him.

"You are no match for me," Raphael laughed.

"I am far more skilled than our last encounter, what do you plan on gaining by attacking Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"You," Raphael replied as he drew his sword and lunged at Harry.

Remus and McGonagall realized that they were sorely outnumbered when they saw more Death Eaters and vampires alike, pour into the village.

"There are too many of them!" Remus cried.

Hagrid threw a Death Eater through a nearby building, killing him instantly.

"We hav ter find Harry! That is what they are after!" Hagrid shouted.

Remus cried out with joy as he saw dozens of Aurors apparate to the scene, lead by Tonks and Kingsley.

"Alright! About time you got here!" Remus called.

Tonks ran over and embraced Remus as the rest fanned out to fight.

"I'm sorry, is anyone hurt?" Tonks asked.

"Not yet," Remus replied grimly.

Harry and Raphael fought fiercely, neither gave an inch as they tried to exploit a weakness in the other.

"Not bad boy, I see you truly have improved," Raphael said.

"You are very skilled, but if I can help it, you will die today," Harry snapped back.

"Oh but I have summoned some of my friends and since you haven't noticed, that shade of green I was surrounded with? Well, look around you," Raphael replied.

Harry did so and gasped in horror, he mentally scolded himself for being so careless, he was surrounded by dozens of Inferi.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I summoned them, Voldemort isn't the only one who can, in fact, vampires are very skilled at it," Raphael boasted.

"So I see you are really just a coward then?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, you and I are going to fight one on one, I have the Inferi here to stop anyone from interfering," Raphael replied.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Harry cried as he lunged at Raphael.

Lucius Malfoy strode towards Ginny Weasley, he had been informed by a spy they had inside Hogwarts of Ginny's lust for Harry, he knew how to make Harry come willingly.

"Ginny Weasley," Lucius said.

"Lucius Malfoy," Ginny replied pointing her wand at him.

"Come now, I just want to talk to you," Lucius said raising his hands in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"What if I told you that Potter could be yours and I could help yo?," Lucius asked.

"I would say you are a liar," Ginny shot back.

"If you join us, we can make Potter surrender to you," Lucius said.

"I would never join you, besides Harry loves Hermione," Ginny snarled.

"Yes, I see your point, but if you join us you can kill Granger and have Harry all to yourself," Lucius reasoned.

Ginny stopped and lowered her wand as she considered Lucius's proposal while the battle raged on, even if she had to take Harry by force, she would still have him and that thought delighted her.

Harry blocked a vicious blow from Raphael and both swung at each other and deadlocked. Both pushed at each other to throw the other off.

"You're out of your league Potter," Raphael taunted.

"Take your best shot, because I am not even at my limit yet," Harry shot back.

"So holding out on me? Show me what you are made of!" Raphael challenged as he threw Harry back.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated as he brought his fire to the surface. Harry began to glow red and he channeled the power into his sword and to Raphael's shock, the sword exploded into flame.

How do you like my flaming sword?" Harry asked.

Raphael masked his shock and smirked.

"Impressive trick, but it won't save you," Raphael replied.

"Can you stay cool under pressure? Because we're about to start cooking," Harry said as his fire burned a little stronger.

AN: Well there goes another chapter! Thanks for the feedback and keep it coming! I know Harry's power is a bit confusing but it will get easier to understand. Well see you next time!

Dr agonthunder89


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it would have been better if I did, because then I would be rich.

AN: Hi everyone! I got great feedback, thanks! This is great, I never thought people would like it so much, anyway let us continue on this journey!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

Lucius smiled at Ginny in understanding as she struggled with her decision.

"I will give you a little time, but don't keep me waiting," Lucius said as he turned back to the battle.

Ginny stood there deep in thought, it was funny how she was even considering the idea, but her appetite for Harry was insatiable, and after another ten minutes, she set off to find Lucius who had disappeared back into the chaos.

* * *

Harry stared down Raphael as his fire burned even brighter. Raphael seemed confident, but Harry was certain that he could beat him. 

"Alright Potter it ends now!" Raphael yelled.

"Come on then," Harry replied.

Raphael attacked swiftly, but Harry blocked the attack and pushed it away. Harry began to slash at Raphael who was dodging the flaming blade as Harry gracefully linked his attacks and footwork in perfect sync. Harry caught Raphael off guard and delivered a powerful sidekick to Raphael's stomach.

"So, you really were not bluffing," Raphael said.

"No, were you?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Sorry Potter, but your mockery of me won't work," Raphael replied proudly.

A Death Eater to Harry's left caught his eye and Harry saw the green killing curse coming at him.

"Pyro Reflecto!" Harry bellowed as he half turned and held up his left hand.

A red shield appeared and the killing curse bounced off of it and killed the Death Eater. Harry turned his attention back to Raphael only to find him gone.

"What the? You coward!" Harry yelled.

Two vampires attacked Harry with their lances Harry blocked the first blow but cried out as the second vampire stabbed him in the side on his left. Harry's strength was fading fast, and with the last of it, he brought the sword around and sliced both vampires across the stomach, both were engulfed in flames and in seconds they fell to the ground and lay still. Harry clutched at his side with his left hand while he struggled to stay on his feet. He looked up and Raphael was once again in front of him, only this time he had a giant vampire with him.

"I leave you for one minute and you go and get stabbed, well this makes things easier doesn't it Gaiden?" Raphael asked.

"Time to die boy," Gaiden growled as he raised his huge battle axe above his head.

"No! Potter is not to be killed!" Snape yelled as he ran to stop Gaiden.

"But he is wounded, I must finish him off!" Gaiden argued.

Harry watched as they argued, he had an idea. Harry tapped into his power and found that he had a little strength left.

"Come on, just a little more," Harry whispered.

"I will not be ordered around by some Death Eater Snape!" Gaiden yelled.

"I am acting on Lord Voldemort's orders!" Snape snapped.

"Alright! Enough! Gaiden get out of here, we have to take Potter to Voldemort," Raphael intervened.

As they turned their attention to Harry there eyes went wide. Out of desperation Harry summoned a huge wall of fire that surrounded him, preventing them from seeing Harry or getting to him.

"Fools!" Snape snapped.

"Pyro Rage!!" Harry roared.

With the last of his strength, Harry pushed the firewall towards the three men.

"Look out!" Raphael yelled.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Snape yelled.

Not only did those three retreat, but the rest of their enemies fled in fear of the fire. Harry scarcely heard his allies cheering before he fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Harry woke slowly, only he found several people looking at him. 

"Hey! He's waking up!" Neville cried.

"Harry! Are you alright?! Harry!!" Hermione cried desperately.

"W-what happened?" Harry asked weakly.

"You saved us all!" Remus exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your attack was incredible Harry! How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I just reached into it and I unleashed it out of desperation," Harry replied.

"Wait, you were desperate? But that would mean..." Remus trailed off.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, we found you unconscious, we figured you were just drained but that means...Harry where are you hurt?!" Remus cried.

"I was stabbed in the side," Harry said painfully.

Remus examined Harry's side along with Madam Pompfrey, the wound was pretty deep, but Harry's attack had also stopped the bleeding.

"Oh Merlin, how did we miss this?!" Remus cried.

"There was no blood on him, so I figured he was okay," Hagrid replied.

"It's okay, but could you please heal it? It hurts like you wouldn't believe," Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry I will get you patched up in no time," Poppy replied.

Harry noticed Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulder, but he passed it off as nothing unusual. After about an hour, Harry was as good as new, but he was told to take it easy. After everyone dispersed, the trio headed to Gryffindor Tower. Again, Harry noticed Ron slip his arm around Hermione's waist and to his surprise, she did not push him away. Instead Harry saw her slip her arm around Ron's waist.

_'Something isn't right'_ Harry thought.

"Are you sure you are alright mate?" Ron asked, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked indicating his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Oh, about that we sort of forgot when you were injured, but Hermione and I are going out now," Ron said with a look of triumph.

"Sorry Harry, you are a great guy but I like Ron more," Hermione added not meeting his eyes.

Harry was struck dumb, what was going on? This wasn't like Hermione, and Harry was about to pursue that thought when Harry thought maybe Ginny was involved.

"Uh, well I...hang on, where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She went to bed early, said she was tired," Hermione said nervously.

_'Something is definitely not right'_ Harry thought.

* * *

Hermione woke up in her bed in the Head's dorm. She suddenly remembered that Ginny had offered her a drink and that was the last thing she could remember. She cursed Ginny as she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Ginny was laughing with glee inside her head as she changed into Hermione, her plan was working perfectly. She had told Lucius she had a plan of her own, and told him that should she fail, she will take him up on his offer. She was hesitant to be so close to Ron, but they agreed that they were not going to kiss since Ron began to freak out when Ginny explained it to him. But now Harry would be all hers and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Harry continued to observe Hermione and Ron as they walked, and he found several flaws in their behavior. Suddenly, Fawkes appeared in a brilliant flash and landed on Harry's shoulder. 

"What's up Fawkes?" Harry asked.

Fawkes sent Harry an image and then Fawkes began to sing to Harry who started to glow red. Harry realized, Fawkes was awakening one of Harry's powers associated with the Phoenix. After Fawkes had finished his song, he nipped Harry affectionately and disappeared in a brilliant flash. Harry turned back to his friends and stopped dead, Hermione was flickering, Harry realized what the power was as Hermione flickered to Ginny and then back to Hermione. Once he realized this, Harry had his wand drawn like lightning.

"How dare you," Harry growled.

"What are you doing?!" Ron demanded angrily.

"Drop the act, I know it's you Ginny," Harry snarled.

'Hermione' looked shocked, then livid.

"How the hell did you know!?" Ginny demanded.

"Thanks to Fawkes, I can see right through Polyjuice Potion, but that didn't matter, I knew something was wrong from the start. I figured it would help me against Voldemort, but I never imagined that you would do such a thing," Harry replied.

"Harry, you are overreacting, mate," Ron said.

"You shut up! You're in enough trouble as it is!" Harry thundered.

The potion began to wear off, as Ginny's looks returned. This did not help Harry's mood though.

"You are despicable! How could you...?" Harry started.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Hermione walked up to Harry and then turned to see a frightened Ron and Ginny.

"You!!!" Hermione screamed as she pointed at Ginny

"Damn it! My plan was going so well too!" Ginny wailed as she rushed off down the corridor.

Harry was going to pursue her but Hermione stopped him, and he remembered Ron was still standing there.

"W-what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, even though you betrayed me, I will let you go this time, cross me again and you will regret it, now get out of my sight," Harry growled.

"Is that a threat?" Ron challenged.

"No, it's a promise," Harry replied dangerously.

Ron turned and left then as Harry turned to Hermione and caressed her face.

"For a moment I thought I had lost you," Harry said.

"Never Harry, I love you," Hermione replied.

"I love you too," Harry said as he captured her lips.

* * *

Ginny ran down to the Black Lake, and sure enough, Lucius was hiding there waiting for her. 

"So you failed I presume?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, can you help me get Harry and kill Hermione Granger?!" Ginny demanded.

"Kill Ms Granger? But she is your best friend," Lucius replied in his false pleasant voice.

"Not anymore, she's a bitch and I am going to kill her, now can you help me?" Ginny asked in desperation.

"I am sure we can come to an agreement, I will help you kill Granger, as for Mr. Potter, you will have him, but he won't come willingly. We will have to overpower him and that means we will have to hurt him, but yes as long as you are in agreement, you will have your man," Lucius lied.

"Good, let's go," Ginny replied as both disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

As Harry and Hermione headed back to the Common Room, McGonagall intercepted them. 

"Oh there you are, we have urgent business to discuss come with me," McGonagall said as she rushed to the Headmaster's office.

_'Great'_ Harry thought.

Once they got to the office, Harry saw that Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley were already there.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We think we have found a horcrux," Remus replied.

"WHAT?!" Harry almost screamed.

"We found it but we have a very big problem," Tonks continued.

"What's the problem?" Hermione asked.

"It is very heavily defended by green fire," McGonagall replied.

"Green fire? Since when is fire green?" Harry asked.

"Well that is the problem, green fire is the root of evil and malice in the wizarding world, which will explain Voldemort's green aura," Remus replied.

"But why is that stopping you?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, there is only one way to get rid of green fire," Hermione replied.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Before Ms. Granger tells you I must make you understand that each horcrux has protection that will attempt to kill anyone who tries to disturb it," McGonagall replied.

"The only known way to extinguish green fire is by absorbing it," Hermione said fearfully.

"So you are saying someone has to die, because they will absorb it and it will kill them," Harry replied.

"Basically," Remus said.

"Well, no one will die, I will do it," Harry replied.

"No way Harry I won't let you!" Hermione cried.

"Look, I also have the power of fire, maybe I can combat the green fire with my own and then no one has to die, I am the best chance for that," Harry explained.

"But Harry, if you are not strong enough, you could die," Tonks warned.

"I know, but too many have risked their lives for me already, my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, it is time I take matters into my own hands, if I am going to ever hope to kill Voldemort, I must get that horcrux," Harry replied.

"But Harry you are the only one who can kill him! You can't do anything to get yourself killed!" Remus cried.

"Listen, this is a test in disguise, a test for my powers to conquer the challenge Voldemort has set up. If I cannot do this, then what chance do I have in killing him?" Harry asked.

"Spoken like a true man Potter, Constant Vigilance!" Moody spoke up.

"Agreed, you have made a good case, but as a precaution, we will send some of us with you," Remus added.

"Alright, when do we go?" Harry asked.

"We go Saturday night, who will be going with Harry besides me?" Remus asked.

"I am going," Hermione spoke immediately.

"I'll go but no one else should come, the fewer the better, we will attract less attention," Tonks offered.

"Why where is the horcrux?" Harry asked.

"It is hidden inside of an ancient and no longer active volcano," Remus replied.

"What?!" Harry demanded.

"Yes, there will be no danger from the volcano itself, just from the horcrux," Tonks replied.

"Okay, Saturday, where do we meet?" Harry asked.

"The Great Hall," McGonagall replied.

"Alright, now off you go, get some rest," Remus said.

Harry and Hermione left and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once there they found a nervous Ron.

"What's the matter Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked.

"No, she ran off why?" Harry asked.

"Because she hasn't come back yet and no one knows where she is," Ron replied.

"What do you mean no one knows where she is?" Harry asked as he headed for the portrait hole.

Hermione eyed Ron suspiciously before following Harry. Harry was walking briskly towards the Great Hall and soon was outside heading for the Black Lake.

"Do you think she is down here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, why do you have an idea?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied.

They searched all around the Lake and then searched the Quidditch Pitch, still no sign of Ginny. It was getting later and as they searched the castle, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Ron checked the upper floors while Harry and Hermione checked the dungeons. Finally, they met up at Gryffindor Tower.

"Anything?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing, we need to inform McGonagall," Hermione replied.

The group headed back to the headmistress's office and found McGonagall still at her desk.

"What are you three doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"It's Ginny, we looked everywhere and we can't find her," Ron replied.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.

"She's not here, we have looked everywhere imaginable," Hermione replied.

"Oh don't worry yourselves at the moment, she seemed very upset last I saw, just give her time and she will turn up. As for all of you, it is getting late, off to bed with you now," McGonagall said.

The three headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Once inside, Harry kissed Hermione goodnight and Ron and Hermione disappeared into the Head's room. Harry climbed up to his bed and fell down onto it in exhaustion.

"So, the next horcrux has been found, this is great," Harry said to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Gideon scanned the trees with his two centaur scouts, they were watching for the spiders. Gideon was worried, although he had hundreds of centaurs on his side, the spiders numbered in the thousands. 

"I fear we will not be able to hold them on our own," Gideon said.

Gideon gasped as a group of spiders appeared and suddenly charged.

"Move!" Gideon ordered as they retreated.

The spiders pursued them, Gideon had lead his scouts deep into the forest and getting back to Hogwarts would take some time. So he began to maneuver between fallen trees, trying to slow the spiders down and to also alert his comrades nearby. Gideon sighed in relief as ten more centaurs appeared and fired a volley of arrows to drive the spiders back.

"Gideon, we cannot keep this up, they will soon strike out and attack Hogwarts," the second in command said.

"I know Nuka but we have to keep them at bay for as long as possible, when they do break through we will defend Hogwarts with everything we've got," Gideon replied.

"We should warn the school that we will not be able to distract them for much longer," Nuka said.

"I will, in the meantime, keep up the good work," Gideon replied.

* * *

Hermione sat down and began to sift through the small library in the Head's Common Room. 

"Hermione, it's bloody late what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I am looking for anything we could use to help Harry with green fire," Hermione replied.

"But isn't there only the one way to get rid of it?" Ron asked.

"That we know of, I just wish there was more we could do," Hermione sighed.

"He'll be alright, listen Hermione, I want to talk to you," Ron said sitting next to her.

"Ron, if this about..." Hermione started.

"Wait! Just hear me out, I was angry that you fell in love with Harry instead of me, but I see now that you two are perfect for each other. So I want to wish you both the best now and you have my support," Ron explained.

"Really? Are you feeling alright Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am now, I actually have been rather fond of Luna, I think she might like me," Ron replied.

"That's wonderful Ron! You should ask her out," Hermione cried.

"I think I will," Ron replied.

Both then hugged each other and went off to bed with a load off of their shoulders. The next couple of days were pretty routine except that Harry was training vigorously for the task he had to undertake. Saturday came all too soon for Harry though as he walked into the Great Hall that night with Hermione and found Tonks and Remus waiting for them. Harry noticed them holding hands and raised his eyebrows but Remus gave him a look that said not now.

"Are you guys ready?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry replied honestly.

"Alright then, let's do it," Remus said as the four left the castle and disapparated.

AN: Okay there it is! Sorry the update took so long! I will try to update faster next time, school is just kicking my ass already. Anyway please review! I have plenty more surprises waiting in the next chapter, so until then farewell!

Dragonthunder89


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so again, leave me alone.

AN: I am back with another chapter! I had Ron tell Hermione all that stuff last chapter for a reason, sorry Ron fans but he's going to be a prick for quite awhile. I also apologize for the slow updates but keep checking on me cuz I'm still truckin! This update was far too slow and I apologize, had internet problems. Now that that is over with, on with chapter 12!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love, Betrayal, and War**

Ron watched from a dark corner in the Great Hall as Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks disappeared.

"Damn you to bloody hell Harry," Ron growled as he stormed back to Gryffindor Tower.

'_Hermione will be mine, no matter what,'_ Ron thought.

Lucius and Ginny had apparated to Malfoy Manor and were now entering the large iron front gate. Ginny noticed a statue of a serpent was on the top of the gate.

'_Big surprise,'_ Ginny thought.

"Our master is not here at the moment, but he will be most pleased to meet with you, my son will entertain you for I have some other business to attend to I'm afraid," Lucius explained as he led her up the stairs to the front door.

Once inside, Ginny was awed by the wealth of the Malfoy family. Although the manor was nice, it was dark and had a sense of foreboding about it which sent chills through Ginny.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Lucius asked.

"Y-yes, it is," Ginny replied.

Ginny saw Draco enter and smile at Ginny as they approached each other.

"Who would have thought a Weasel would betray her own family, why is it you are doing this?" Draco asked.

"If it means I get to have Harry all to myself, then I will do anything," Ginny replied.

"Huh, well then I will show you to your room, dinner is going to be ready in an hour. Feel free to tour the mansion," Draco said.

"Now I will return later, remember to take all precautions Draco, the Dark Lord will not tolerate mistakes," Lucius warned.

"Yes father," Draco replied.

Draco showed Ginny where she would stay and then left her to roam the vast mansion.

Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Hermione arrived outside of a remote village. They saw the volcano in the distance, although in the darkness it was just a dark mass.

"Remus, how come we're so far away?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort set up extremely powerful wards, we will have to climb the mountain on foot," Remus explained.

"Great, it will be good exercise," Harry replied sarcastically.

"It will take a full day to reach the horcrux which is why we are doing this on a Saturday. If all goes well, we will be back at Hogwarts Sunday night," Tonks said.

"If all goes well," Harry repeated.

"You should have told us about the length of the trip! We didn't bring any food or water," Hermione cried.

"Ah do not worry, I have an informant in the village down there, he is bringing supplies for us. Until he gets here, we must wait," Remus replied.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"He should be here very soon, don't worry," Remus replied.

Harry nodded but still studied their surroundings. He was nervous, something didn't feel right and he felt his scar burn fiercely. Harry stiffened but he did not make a sound, he was getting very good at hiding it from his friends, unfortunately Hermione noticed Harry tense up.

"Harry?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes.

"Mione, did you manage to find anything more about the green fire?" Harry asked in an attempt to steer away from what he knew she was going to ask.

"No I didn't, but I saw you tense up, what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

Remus and Tonks had been talking quietly but stopped when they heard Hermione.

"Voldemort is really anxious, almost excited about something," Harry replied in defeat.

"What do you mean Harry? What is he anxious about and how do you know?" Tonks asked.

"My scar is burning terribly, remember that he and I are connected. Anyway, I'm not sure what it is, but Voldemort has just received very valuable news and he seems to be very excited by his source," Harry answered.

"I wonder who his source is? Nobody usually gets him that excited," Hermione wondered.

"Yeah, but if he is excited, we can bet something bad is going to happen," Remus replied.

Harry saw a figure in the distance walking towards them on the dirt path away from the village. Harry drew his wand just in case, and saw that the others had done the same.

"It's me," the man said.

"Identify yourself," Remus ordered.

"I am Jonathan Rudolph and I come bearing Remus Lupin's supplies for his journey," Jonathan replied.

Harry could not see the man's face as he wore a dark brown traveling cloak with a hood that shrouded his face.

"Remove your hood Jonathan," Harry ordered.

Remus turned to Harry in surprise, but the man simply nodded and threw back his hood to reveal a pair of brown eyes and short black hair. The man was younger than Remus but he was still older than Harry. He had a patch over his right eye and Harry wondered whether or not he really lost his eye.

"Sorry but you can never be too careful," Harry said offering his hand.

"You are wise for your age my boy, I am impressed by your caution and many could follow your example," Jonathan replied.

"Well, with Voldemort still at large, no one is safe," Harry said.

"Quite right, now shall we be on our way?" Jonathan asked..

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sorry I forgot to tell you," Remus replied.

"No big deal, but if he tries anything, I will kill him," Harry warned.

"Well said! Now shall we? It is a long way to the volcano," Jonathan replied as he began walking down the dirt path towards the volcano.

Remus shrunk the supplies and he and Tonks started after him with their hands entwined.

"Check that out," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Are those two...?" Hermione started.

"I think so, it's really good to see them together, they look so happy," Harry replied.

"Will we ever be that happy together?" Hermione asked.

"Well...I am that happy now, you are truly my soul mate Hermione," Harry replied.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the emotion she could muster.

"Are you two love birds coming or not?" Remus asked.

Harry and Hermione broke apart and blushed. Harry found Hermione's hand and they set off after the others into the darkness.

Draco sat in his room deep in thought and was arguing with himself.

"I can't believe that Weasel is in our house, but then again she could be Potter's downfall. He would never attack her, maybe if I can get her to fall in love with me instead, then I can use her to capture Potter!" Draco exclaimed.

Draco began pacing the room but stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"It's Ginny, can I come in?" Ginny asked.

'_What does she want?' _Draco wondered.

"Alright," Draco answered.

Ginny entered slowly and saw Draco standing near the window overlooking the street.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you were actually a Death Eater," Ginny replied.

"Yes, I am," Draco said as he pulled up his left sleeve and showed her the mark.

"Oh, well I hope your father gets back soon so I can get Harry," Ginny replied as she sat on Draco's bed.

Draco sat next to her but she did not move away which surprised Draco. Instead she turned to look at him and Draco saw that she wanted to ask him something.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Why did you join You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked.

"That's an easy one, power, fame, dominance. That is why most of us joined," Draco replied.

Ginny was about to speak when Draco held up his hand to silence her.

"We have a guest," Draco said as he walked from the window and out of the room.

Ginny peered out the window and saw a figure cloaked in black approach the mansion. It reminded Ginny of a Dementor and she hurried to catch up to Draco who was heading for the front door. Draco turned as she approached and stopped her with his hand.

"No, go to your room, he cannot know you are here yet," Draco said.

Ginny hesitated, but Draco's glare dared her to disobey and she quickly ran up to the room she was staying in.

Draco then walked to the door as the doorbell rang. After waiting a few seconds, so he did not seem to be expecting him, Draco answered the door. The man immediately pushed his way into the house.

"Won't you come in?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Silence, where is your father?" the man asked.

"He just left on some urgent business though I do not know what it is," Draco answered.

"I see, well then deliver a message to him for me," the man ordered.

"Sure," Draco said coolly.

"Tell him that Marcus is tired of waiting. Tell him that the attack will soon begin, which means that he needs to get Voldemort to create a diversion at that wretched school," the man explained.

"Very well, I shall tell him, what was your name?" Draco asked.

"It is not important," the man replied sternly.

"Alright cool it I was just curious," Draco said.

"Curiosity can be dangerous, be very careful," the man said as he turned and left without a word.

"Man, those things creep me out," Draco said to himself.

"What things?" Ginny asked coming down.

"Vampires of course," Draco replied turning to face her.

"Vampires?! That man was a vampire?" Ginny cried.

"Yes, he was, why are you afraid?" Draco sneered.

"Of course not!" Ginny shouted defensively.

"Well, you should be, they are cold blooded killers and have no souls, which means they can feel nothing but the most common forms of negativity," Draco replied.

"Which are?" Ginny asked.

"Hatred, greed, lust for power, you know evil stuff," Draco replied.

Ginny watched as Draco headed for the dining room before he turned towards her.

"Dinner is almost ready," Draco said.

Harry walked close to Hermione protectively with his sword drawn. Jonathan was a little nervous at first but Harry still did not trust him.

"So, what do you say we make camp up on that plateau?" Jonathan asked pointing.

"No, we would be very vulnerable up there, I say we make camp right on the other side of it at the bottom," Harry replied.

"Sounds good to me, Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Sure, it would be better I suppose," Remus replied.

The group headed up to the plateau, climbing slowly. Harry had a very bad feeling, and it was driving him nuts. Hermione could tell but all of her assurances were not helping him. They finally reached the top of the plateau and could see the volcano in front of them a short distance away.

"Alright, tomorrow we can climb up there," Remus said.

"So we set up down there?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, it is the most ideal spot," Jonathan replied.

"So, are you going up there with us?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, I only go halfway, I am sure you will be fine from now on," Jonathan replied.

'_Thank Merlin' _Harry thought.

"Well now I take my leave of you, good luck!" Jonathan said as he turned and disappeared back down the path they had come.

"Were you worried he was coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but he isn't so everything will be much simpler...but it won't get any easier," Harry replied.

They set up two tents, one for the girls and one for the boys. Harry walked inside with Remus and it reminded him of the time in fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup. Once Harry got settled he found Remus brewing some coffee.

"Want some Harry?" Remus asked.

"Sure, I guess this means we are the guards," Harry replied taking a mug from Remus.

"Well, I am, hence why I have the coffee, but you should probably get some sleep," Remus said.

"Nah, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, I'll keep you company," Harry replied.

"Suit yourself," Remus as he lead the way out of the tent towards his post.

"So, what's with you and Tonks? Are you two...?" Harry started.

"Yes, we are," Remus replied.

"That's great! I am really happy for the both of you," Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks, so how are Ron and Ginny taking this new development between you two?" Remus asked.

"Not good I'm afraid," Harry said sadly.

"Well, give it time," Remus said optimistically.

Harry nodded and they began to discuss other things in general.

Hermione and Tonks were carrying on a conversation of their own.

"How are things with Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Well, aside from the war, great. He's the strongest, and yet the most gentle and caring person I have ever known," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, he is very powerful for his age, he can do it, I know he can," Tonks said.

"Well, after everything he has been through, I am surprised he has turned out so good," Hermione replied worriedly.

"Everything will work out Hermione, I promise," Tonks assured her.

"Yeah, what's up with you and Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we are sort of dating," Tonks replied with a slight blush.

"That's great! How long?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we never really went public, but since last year after Dumbledore..." Tonks trailed off.

"Oh, well, that is really great Tonks," Hermione replied as she put a reassuring hand on Tonk's shoulder.

"My lord, Potter and his friends have located one of your soul fragments," Snape reported.

"WHAT?!!!" Voldemort screamed.

"They are en route to destroy it as we speak," Snape replied a little bit unnerved by his master's outburst.

"Severus, you will stop at nothing to intercept them and prevent them from getting it!" Voldemort ordered fiercely.

"It will be done my lord," Snape replied bowing.

"Wait, take our new friends with you," Voldemort said.

Snape flinched as three monstrous creatures entered the dark chamber, all were snarling menacingly.

"Yes, they will aid you in your mission, do not fail me Severus," Voldemort warned.

"Yes my lord," Snape repeated as he bowed and left with the three creatures in tow.

Harry had offered to finish the watch so Remus could get some sleep and sat deep in thought. He felt something, evil was brewing and he knew it was going to work against him tomorrow. He also felt that whatever happened in that volcano, their lives were going to change drastically.

"Whatever happens, Remus, Tonks, and especially you Hermione, I am sorry," Harry said quietly as he watched the sun start to slowly rise in the sky.

AN: Well there you are! I would appreciate reviews, they make me happy and they also fuel me so I can update faster. Anyway until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have and never will

AN: Hello my loyal readers! Thank you to those who reviewed, and to those who haven't, I encourage you because I do care about what you think despite what you may think. Anyway, I apologize again for the slow updates but never fear! On with chapter 13!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love, Betrayal, and War**

Harry sighed as Remus emerged from the tent and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Remus, in case anything happens, I want you to do something for me," Harry replied.

"Just name it," Remus said.

"I want you and Tonks to look after Hermione, just in case things do not go as planned," Harry replied.

"Of course, but nothing will happen, we will go up there, get the horcrux, and be on our way before you know it," Remus assured him.

They fell silent as they noticed Tonks and Hermione emerge and join them.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked as she gave Harry a peck on the lips.

"Yeah," Harry lied.

"So, do we actually have a plan?" Tonks asked Remus.

"Not really no," Remus replied honestly.

"Well some sort of plan would be nice," Tonks said.

"We go up there and get that horcrux and hope for the best," Harry answered.

"Great," Tonks sighed.

"Everything will be fine," Remus replied as he wrapped his arm around Tonk's waist.

With that said, they were off and began to walk the trail up the volcano, and Harry noticed that the trail up was very old.

"I wonder, who made this trail?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's hard to say," Remus replied.

"Now, are you sure that all I have to do is absorb the fire? Are there no other defenses?" Harry asked.

"Correct, but trust me Harry, there hasn't been a wizard that could perform such an act and live to tell the tale since the time of the four founders," Remus replied.

"Huh, well it looks like we will be making history," Harry said.

Hermione found Harry's hand and squeezed it to let him know that she was there for him and he smiled lovingly at her in return.

"I love you so much Mione," Harry said suddenly.

"I love you to Harry, more than anything," Hermione replied.

Remus and Tonks were walking a little way ahead of Harry and Hermione and were deep in discussion.

"Tonks, something is wrong," Remus said.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"It's Harry, he has been acting different all of a sudden," Remus replied.

"What do you mean? He's probably just nervous," Tonks assured him.

"No, something else is going on, he seems to be resolved, as if this would be the last thing he ever did," Remus replied.

"You mean he thinks he is going to die?" Tonks asked.

"Thinks, or maybe knows," Remus replied fearfully.

"Well, we won't let that happen," Tonks said after a minute of silence.

"But what can we do? Once he starts to absorb the flames, we cannot stop him. If we try to we will die," Remus replied.

"Why do you think Harry is going to die?" Tonks asked.

"Well, before you and Hermione got up this morning, he told me to do him a favor, he said that if anything happened that you and I would look after Hermione," Remus replied.

"Maybe he knows more about this than even we do, maybe more than he's letting on," Tonks said.

"I hope for the most part that we are wrong," Remus replied as the four continued up the path.

Harry however, heard everything, one thing he had not revealed yet was that Fawkes had great hearing and obviously granted him that as well. He glanced sideways at Hermione, she was so beautiful and it tore him apart that by the time the day was over, he might be dead.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I'm having second thoughts about this, maybe we should try to figure a way around it," Hermione replied.

"Mione, you know better than anyone that this is the only way to retrieve the horcrux," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know but I would die if I lost you," Hermione replied.

"_Forgive me Mione,"_ Harry thought.

"Everything will work out," Harry assured her.

* * *

Snape stood at the bottom of the mountain and examined the remains of the camp. 

"They were here not too long ago, they are close," Snape said.

Snape turned to the first of the monsters and still felt a chill run down his spine as he fixed his eyes on the creature. It stood ten feet tall and had pale orange eyes. Its head was that of a basilisk, similar to the one in the Chamber of Secrets five years ago. It had dragon wings that were coated with sharp spikes that could skewer a grown man. The chest was that of a human being with abnormally large muscles while its arms were . . . well they were long, sharp, spear-like arms that were completely covered in metal with long spikes protruding from its elbows. Its legs were that of a dragon, complete with a spiked tail.

"Hunt them down, kill all but the boy," Snape ordered.

The creature nodded and began ascending up the mountain trail at a quick pace.

"Now, all I need to do, is help the vampires at the ministry and then once we have killed every one of them all we will need to do is focus on the last stronghold of the light side . . . Hogwarts," Snape said as he disappeared.

* * *

Remus led the group up and finally, they came to the top and were now looking down into the massive volcano. 

"There it is," Remus pointed.

The group followed with their eyes and saw a short way down, an eerie green fire burning fiercely.

"Let's go," Harry said.

Harry was the first to climb down and then Hermione, Remus and Tonks. They all approached the small platform that was built for the purpose of holding this horcrux. Harry stared at the fire and became lost in its glow. His attention suddenly shifted as a monstrous beast came flying down to land in front of them, blocking their path to the fire.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Harry demanded.

"No idea, maybe he's the guardian?" Hermione asked.

"Stand aside!" Harry ordered.

"I...kill . . . all . . . but . . . boy..." the creature snarled in a raspy voice.

"Voldemort sent you didn't he?" Remus asked.

"Looks that way, well we have to get that horcrux," Tonks replied.

"I was afraid this would happen, Reducto!" Harry yelled.

The spell hit the creature square in the chest, but didn't even phase him.

"That's not good," Harry said.

"I have an idea, Hermione, Tonks, we will distract the creature while Harry goes and gets the horcrux," Remus said.

"No way! It is too dangerous!" Harry cried.

"Look! We have to get that horcrux one way or another," Remus argued.

"Don't worry Harry, we will just hold him off until you get the horcrux," Tonks added.

"Well, okay, but get away if it gets out of hand," Harry replied finally.

The group nodded and the three began to fire spells in rapid succession while retreating and just as they were hoping, the creature advanced. Harry watched for a moment and then turned toward the green fire. He walked up to it and could literally feel the evil radiating from it.

"Merlin, he sure knows how to defend precious items," Harry said.

Harry turned at an angle and held his hand out toward the green fire.

"Well, here goes nothing," Harry said.

Harry began to concentrate on the green fire and began to draw it to him until finally the fire flashed violently and then surged toward Harry's hand. An unfathomable pain shot through his body and he screamed in agony. His body was engulfed in the eerie green glow of the fire. Hermione stopped and saw Harry was becoming consumed by it, she began to run toward him but the creature's tail whipped at her. Hermione was forced to roll to the side to avoid the deadly spikes.

"Harry! Don't give up!" Hermione screamed.

Harry seemed to have heard her as his own flaming aura ignited around him and seemed to be fighting with the green fire. Remus was throwing curse after curse at the creature as it slowly walked toward him. Tonks was desperately trying to get its attention but to no avail. Remus began to back away and was running out of room. Hermione and Tonks rushed to help, when a green explosion erupted and they turned in the direction that it had come from. The green fire had vanished, it was leaking out of Harry's body and Harry was trembling in pain.

"Harry! You did it!" Hermione cheered.

Harry's eyes began to flash green from the fire as he stumbled toward them while trembling uncontrollably.

"T-the evil p-power, its t-trying t-to t-take m-me.!" Harry screamed.

"What do you mean?!" Tonks demanded as she noticed the creature was now focused on Harry.

"Oh no! The evil is trying to claim his soul! Fight it Harry! Don't let it win!" Remus ordered.

"I-I'm t-trying!" Harry stammered.

"Harry!!!" Hermione screamed as she ran toward him.

"H-Hermione! S-stay b-back! Ahhh!!!" Harry screamed as he convulsed.

"What should we do?!" Tonks cried.

"G-get out of h-here! T-take the h-horcrux and go!" Harry ordered painfully.

"No, I won't leave you!!" Hermione screamed.

"GO NOW!!!!" Harry roared as he convulsed again.

Remus grabbed Hermione while Tonks grabbed the horcrux which happened to be an old looking dagger.(AN: I am using a few different objects then the canon)

"Let me go Remus!!!" Harry!!!" Hermione screamed as Remus and Tonks dragged her off.

Harry turned toward the creature who roared in rage.

"I will not live as an evil soul!" Harry yelled in a raspy voice.

The evil was already beginning to change him. Harry stumbled toward the creature as it stood and watched him in confusion.

"I will not die an evil soul!" Harry yelled.

Harry saw that the creature was standing at the edge of the platform that led down to the base of the dormant volcano. With a howl, Harry charged the beast while forming a fireball in his hand. Before the creature could react, Harry lunged and planted the fireball into the creature's face and tackled him off of the platform. Harry pummeled the creature with his fist as they fell. The creature began to flap its wings but Harry drew his wand and conjured ropes to disable its wings. Then Harry drew his sword from his back and stabbed the creature in the chest. After what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes, they hit the side of the mountain and rolled the rest of the way to the bottom. Harry was surprised he had survived the fall, but soon found that he was having trouble getting up. He stabbed the sword into the ground and pulled himself up to his knees. He looked over at the creature and saw it getting up without much difficulty.

"_Merlin, how does it do it? I feel like I was just hit by a bloody train!" _Harry thought.

The creature was trying to break the ropes but was not having much success. It then noticed Harry was still alive and began to advance. Harry drew his wand and threw a Reducto at the ground in front of the creature's feet, sending it stumbling backwards giving Harry time to try and stand. With immense pain, Harry stood but leaned heavily on the sword that was still in the ground.

"_I cannot fight it with my sword, I don't have the strength to pull it out of the ground," _Harry thought.

The creature recovered from Harry's attack and seemed to sense that Harry was mortally wounded as it began to drool and Harry remembered seeing those large fangs on the basilisk in his second year. He was immune to the poison that this creature obviously possessed, since the venom of the basilisk flowed through his veins. The creature was getting closer and Harry was running out of options.

"_There is only one way to kill this thing" _Harry thought.

"Very well, your end is at hand," Harry said to the creature.

* * *

Remus, Tonks, and a very upset Hermione sprinted down the mountain path from which they had originally come. 

"We can't leave him up there!!" Hermione screamed.

"If the evil consumes him, he will no longer be the Harry we know. All we can do now is pray," Remus said sternly yet sympathetically.

"That's not good enough! He needs me!" Hermione argued.

"Listen Hermione, I made a promise to Harry this morning, he made promise that if anything went wrong that Tonks and I would look after you and I am going to honor that promise," Remus replied.

"What? You mean he knew!?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"He suspected it yes," Remus replied gently.

"But he never thought about telling me!?" Hermione demanded getting angrier.

"No because he knew you would have never let him go," Tonks replied.

"Damn right!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Please calm down Hermione, Harry is a powerful wizard and he has the power to do this, I know it," Tonks said soothingly.

"No, I will not calm down! I ought to kick his arse!" Hermione raged.

"No, you need to give him your support," Remus argued.

* * *

Harry felt a warm liquid running down the side of his face, it was blood. Harry felt a large gash on the side of his head and almost laughed. 

"_Didn't notice that" _Harry thought.

The creature was hurt, Harry knew, but it was still in fighting shape whereas Harry was not. Thankfully, Harry had his father's blood in him and his mother's which made him refrain from panicking.

"Come you mindless freak of nature!" Harry challenged.

The creature responded with an ear splitting roar that made Harry cover his ears...well one of them as his other hand was leaning on the sword.

"_I won't last like this, I have to think of something, wait how about Fawkes? No, I cannot call him from down here, there's a large magical interference, great," _Harry thought.

"Fine, if this is how I die then I will take you with me and may my friends be victorious without me," Harry said.

Harry placed both of his hands on the hilt of his sword and began to pour all of his power into it and with a yell, a shock wave shot through the volcano and it was quiet for all of a few seconds. Then the volcano rumbled as it began to awaken from its slumber.

"Excellent, the volcano will erupt, and it will kill the both of us," Harry said as he concentrated all of his power into the sword.

The creature began to look around as the walls of the volcano began to crack, and the cracks in the ground grew larger. A crack split the ground by Harry's feet and freed the sword causing Harry to fall. With every ounce of energy he had left, Harry sheathed his sword and began to crawl. But as he neared the wall of the mountain, the lava from the volcano burst forth and filled the bottom of the volcano as it prepared to erupt. Harry watched as the creature stumbled on the other side and then a huge chunk of rock broke free from above and smashed into the creature. This in turn, caused it to trip and fall between a growing gap to a fiery death. After witnessing this, Harry saw the lava burst up from the earth like a tidal wave.

* * *

Remus, Tonks, and Hermione waited anxiously for any sign of Harry. But to their horror, they heard the volcano rumble. 

"Merlin help him," Tonks cried.

"The volcano, he has caused it to awaken!" Remus yelled.

"HARRY!!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

The volcano gave another rumble and followed up by an explosion as it erupted and lava began to flow rapidly down its sides.

"We have to get out of here!" Remus yelled.

The three retreated to a safe distance, and watched the horrifying unfold without any sign of Harry.

"I...I can't believe it," Remus said.

"No! It's impossible!" Tonks cried as tears began to flow down her face.

"He's...he's gone. No, that's not possible, he said everything would work out, he promised!" Hermione yelled as she collapsed to her knees and began to sob harder than she had ever done before.

Tonks sank to her knees next to Hermione and both women cried. Remus was still in disbelief and time seemed to stop.

"I.. I failed, I failed to protect him, Harry No!!!" Remus yelled in anger and sadness as he too began to cry.

As the volcano continued to ooze out its lava, Remus, Tonks, and Hermione, sat a couple miles away grieving for the noble sacrifice of Harry James Potter.

AN: Well there's chapter 13! It is a sad chapter but it can't be helped. Anyway, please review, the next chapter is already under way so stay tuned. See ya!

**Dragonthunder89**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot.

AN: Greetings my fellow readers! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it really makes my day lol. But anyway, here we are with chapter 14!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love, Betrayal, and War**

Snape watched from the shadows with a twisted smirk on his face as the volcano continued to spew lava.

"Well, it seems that Potter is no longer a threat to us, excellent," Snape said as he disappeared to inform his master.

* * *

Remus hugged Tonks with his right arm and Hermione with his left as they all cried. 

"I can't believe he's gone!" Hermione wailed.

"Shh, he died fighting, we must be proud of him," Remus replied.

"But he had his whole life ahead of him, he was only seventeen!" Tonks cried.

"Yes, but in honor of Harry, we must continue forward. There is still a war to be fought, and although our last hope is gone, we must fight that bastard to the death," Remus said.

"You're right, let's get back to Hogwarts, we must break the news to Minerva and get this bloody thing in a secure place until we figure out what to do with it," Tonks replied indicating the dagger.

Hermione said nothing as she continued to stare at the volcano while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come on sweetie, we have to get back," Tonks said gently as she picked Hermione up.

Then the three of them disapparated.

* * *

Gideon galloped as fast as he could through the dark forest. The spiders were getting bolder, they were coming close to the tree line that opened up onto the Hogwarts grounds. Gideon saw fifty centaurs up ahead, they raised their bows with arrows knocked. Gideon veered sharply to the right as a rain of arrows pelted the pursuing spiders. 

"Gideon, they are pushing us back, we cannot hold them anymore," Nuka said.

"Alright, I will arrange a meeting with the headmistress, I have an idea," Gideon replied.

"What shall we do?" Nuka asked.

"Hold them off until I get back," Gideon replied as he shot off towards Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was sitting over an open fire when he saw Gideon racing toward him.

"Ah, Gideon me friend, how are yeh?" Hagrid greeted.

"We don't have much time Hagrid, I must speak with Minerva," Gideon replied.

"What about?" Hagrid asked.

"The spiders, we cannot hold them back," Gideon replied.

"Sit tight, I'll be righ back," Hagrid said as he sprinted to the castle.

* * *

Remus, Tonks, and Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade and proceeded up to the castle. On their way up, they noticed Hagrid and McGonagall hurrying toward the dark forest and decided to follow. 

"Gideon, you said it was urgent?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, as you know, the centaurs have been fighting with the children of Aragog for some time now, and I call you here to tell you that we cannot hold them back much longer and I have a plan that requires your permission," Gideon explained.

"Go on then," McGonagall said.

"We will have to live on the grounds of Hogwarts, but I propose this, we set fire to the Forbidden Forest," Gideon replied.

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, it sounds drastic, but if we do this, it would wipe out more than half of the spider population. We would have to live on the grounds or we would have to leave," Gideon replied.

"Well, due to the circumstances, I grant you permission, however, you will not have to leave. Our Quidditch Pitch should serve as a temporary home to you until we can create better arrangements," McGonagall said.

"Very good, I must stress that the children stay indoors, after we set fire to the forest, the spiders will try to get out and we plan to ambush them when they do," Gideon replied.

"Yes, it will be done," McGonagall agreed.

"What's going on here?" Remus asked as the he, Hermione, and Tonks joined the conversation.

Gideon retold them of the plan and after doing so disappeared back into the forest.

"So, did you get it?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, we did," Remus said as he handed the dagger to McGonagall.

"Wait, where's Harry?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione began to shed fresh tears while Tonks cradled her.

"Harry's dead Minerva, Voldemort sent a creature to intercept us, Harry absorbed the fire. He ordered us to grab the horcrux and leave while he fought the creature. I can only guess that the creature was too much for Harry in his current state, so he forced the volcano to erupt, killing both of them while they were still inside," Remus explained.

"W-what?!" McGonagall demanded.

"I'm sorry Minerva," Remus replied sadly.

"Then we will hold a ceremony in the Great Hall in his honor, he deserves that much at least," McGonagall said regaining her composure.

"I agree," Remus replied.

"Very well, I would like to stay for the ceremony Minerva," Tonks requested.

"Of course, I would have insisted that you be here for it," McGonagall replied as they headed back up to the castle.

Luckily, Hagrid was out of earshot and did not know that his favorite student and friend was dead.

* * *

"What news Severus?" Voldemort asked. 

"I bring wonderful news my lord," Snape replied bowing.

"Proceed," Voldemort granted.

"Potter is no longer a threat to us," Snape replied.

"What? Why is that?" Voldemort asked.

"He's dead," Snape replied.

"Are you quite certain?!" Voldemort demanded getting excited.

"He caused the volcano to erupt and was still inside with one of your creatures," Snape replied again.

"Excellent! Although I wanted the honor of killing him, this will do just fine. What about the horcrux?" Voldemort asked.

"Remus Lupin has it," Snape replied.

"Damn, oh well never mind them for now, my other two creatures have rendezvoused with the vampires I presume?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord," Snape replied.

"You have served me well Severus, tell the vampires to proceed, leave none alive," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord, it shall be done," Snape replied bowing.

* * *

Ginny sat in her room that Draco gave her and she was getting anxious. She heard the front door open and heard Draco speaking with someone. She crept to the door and listened, it was Lucius. 

"Draco, I have come to inform you that Potter is dead," Lucius said with a certain satisfaction.

"He is?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, he died while attempting to steal a valuable object of the Dark Lord's," Lucius explained.

"So he didn't get it?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes, Lupin, Tonks, and the Granger girl were with them, they all managed to escape," Lucius replied.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter though right? At least now that Potter is dead, the forces of the ministry and Hogwarts will surely collapse," Draco asked.

"In time, we will see," Lucius replied.

Ginny sank to her knees in disbelief. That wasn't possible, Harry dead? She began to cry, how could he leave her like that? Didn't he care at all about her? Ginny stopped when a thought hit her.

"Lupin, Tonks, and Hermione were with him and they escaped, they left Harry to die!" Ginny cried.

Draco had come to her room and heard her crying, so he opened the door.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"I am afraid so, I am sorry," Draco replied falsely.

"Draco, I want you to help me, and you have to promise," Ginny said.

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"To get revenge on Lupin, Tonks, and Hermione," Ginny explained.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"They escaped and left Harry to die! You have to help me make them pay!" Ginny almost screamed.

"Alright, calm down, I will help you," Draco replied.

"Thank you," Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower with a heavy heart. She uttered the password and arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room and found several people just lounging. Ron saw Hermione coming and made his way over to her. 

"Hey Hermione, how did it go?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him and said nothing while fighting back fresh tears.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked.

Before Hermione could answer, McGonagall entered the Common Room and everyone fell silent.

"I am here to inform you that classes will be cancelled tomorrow and in their place, a special ceremony will be held," McGonagall announced.

"Uh headmistress, what kind of ceremony?" Neville asked.

"Well, I was going to wait but seeing as you are all Gryffindors, it is only proper that you are the first ones to know. I hate to break the news to you this way but, Harry Potter is dead," McGonagall said and then she turned and left.

The room was silent with shock, Ron was the first to break the silence.

"What?! This is some kind of cruel joke! It isn't possible!" Ron yelled.

"Harry is...dead? It can't be," Neville added.

The other Gryffindors had similar reactions. Some began to cry, others hung their heads but the mood became very sad. Hermione collapsed on the sofa and Ron quickly joined her.

"Hermione, are you going to be okay?" Ron asked.

"Are you?" Hermione asked.

It was more of a challenge than a question, but Ron was oblivious.

"I haven't come to terms with it yet," Ron replied cautiously.

"He promised he wouldn't leave me," Hermione said quietly.

"_Perhaps this is my chance to be here for her and change my luck" _Ron thought.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and although she wanted to, she did not push him away. Ron was further encouraged by this and rested his hand on her knee.

"He was the best friend and comrade anyone could ask for," Ron said.

"_What is he doing? Wait, why am I letting him touch me?" _Hermione thought.

But as she argued with herself, Ron became a little bolder and started to run his fingers through her hair, something only Harry did.

"_Now that is going to far"_ Hermione thought angrily.

"Don't touch me," Hermione said.

"But Hermione, you need some comfort right now," Ron argued.

"I said don't touch me," Hermione ordered more forcefully.

"I want to be here for you, I mean Harry just died and I know you are hurting," Ron replied.

"You are a disgusting worm Ronald Weasley! Don't think I don't know what you are doing! You think that because Harry is dead that you can take advantage of me and make me fall in love with you?!" Hermione demanded as she shoved him away and stood glaring at him waiting for an answer.

Ron looked at her but said nothing and he noticed some of the other Gryffindor students were also glaring at him.

"Stay away from me," Hermione growled as she stormed off to the Head's Common Room.

"Hermione, wait a minute," Ron said as he started to follow her.

He stopped however as Neville blocked his path.

"You heard the lady, now, seeing as you are Head Boy I cannot stop you from following her. But be warned, Hermione is Harry's girl, and if you try to make a move on her, I will make you pay for Harry's sake," Neville growled before moving aside.

Ron was taken aback at this new side to Neville, but he nodded and went after Hermione.

* * *

Raphael stood waiting impatiently when he heard a pop and turned to see Snape standing there. 

"Ah Severus, what news?" Raphael asked.

"Potter is dead, nothing can stop us now, you may proceed with the attack, I will leave you in charge, however, I will accompany you to ensure that things progress smoothly," Snape explained.

"Interesting, very well," Raphael replied.

Raphael walked to the edge of town where his vampire army waited and ordered the attack.

"Alright! This is our time! Attack, full assault! Kill everyone, leave no one alive! Take no prisoners!" Raphael ordered.

The vampires gave an ear splitting war cry, and began to advance on the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Gideon galloped into the forest and found Nuka and forty centaurs, watching for spider movements. 

"Gideon! What is the plan?" Nuka asked.

"Evacuate everyone from the forest and head for Hogwarts, we are setting the forest on fire. I want you to organize an ambush on the spiders when they try to flee the flaming trees, this will be the final blow that will destroy them all," Gideon replied.

"Very well, are you setting the fire?" Nuka asked.

"That's right, now hurry and rally the rest, we are out of time," Gideon replied.

"Got it," Nuka said as he and the forty centaurs retreated.

Gideon returned his attention to the forest and he made his way to the area where he planned to set the fire.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour, the minister of magic, sat at his desk busily writing and drafting different documents. Suddenly, his door burst open and Kingsley Shacklebolt hurried into the room. 

"Kingsley my friend, you know my rules," Rufus said.

"No time minister, some of our watchman have spotted an enormous army of vampires marching straight for us," Kingsley replied.

"What?! Are you quite certain?!" Rufus demanded jumping up.

"Yes minister, they will be here by nightfall," Kingsley replied.

"We must prepare our defenses, how many?" Rufus asked.

"Too many to count, hundreds, maybe more," Kingsley replied.

"Merlin help us," Rufus said as he followed Kingsley out of his office to begin preparations.

* * *

Hermione sat staring into nothingness for a couple of hours now, she still could not accept that Harry was dead. It didn't seem possible, even when he was to fight Voldemort, Hermione could not imagine him dying. Ron came back into the Common Room in the Head's room and found Hermione still staring, unresponsive. 

"Hermione, listen, I understand how you feel, but you have to let him go," Ron said.

"How dare you, you don't know how I feel, and another thing, how can you let him go? He was your best friend," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Ron shook his head and returned to his room, both unaware of the horrors that were only mere hours away.

* * *

The centaurs all readied for the battle that was about to begin as they saw smoke rising from deep inside the forest. 

"Sentry Guard at the ready!" Nuka ordered.

Eighty centaurs that were positioned in a semi circle near the front lines, moved forward slightly and simultaneously drew their bows and knocked their arrows. Nuka took this time to examine his army's formation, they had seven hundred centaurs waiting patiently. Gideon had sent for aid from his brother Blaze who was en route bringing another six hundred centaurs for reinforcements. His head snapped back to the forest as Gideon emerged running rapidly.

"They're right behind me!" Gideon shouted.

"Sentry Guard! Fire at will!" Nuka ordered as the first group of spiders appeared.

A rain of arrows struck the spiders and with the confusion of the fire and the sudden ambush, they scattered as Gideon had hoped they would.

"Charge!!" Gideon yelled.

The centaurs attacked mercilessly, further driving the spiders to scatter, making them easier to eliminate. Some put away their bows and drew short swords that were similar to cavalry weapons. Some of the older and more powerful spiders emerged from the forest and fought fiercely. Gideon watched a particularly large spider, close its jaws around a centaur's neck. Gideon shot an arrow, striking it in the eye which forced the spider to release him. However, he saw another small group of isolated centaurs, being sprayed heavily with six spiders' webs. Once they collapsed, the spiders moved in for their meal. Although the ambush was successful, the spiders were beginning to take the upper hand by sheer numbers.

"Yeh ruddy spiders!!" Hagrid yelled as he joined the battle when he crushed a spider with his giant strength.

Gideon noticed that several teachers were coming down from the castle to aid the centaurs. They included Flitwick, Slughorn, Lupin, and Tonks also joined the fray soon after.

"Hold out until Blaze arrives!" Gideon encouraged.

As he was raising his comrades' morale, he saw Blaze charging toward them.

"They're here! Alright, let's eradicate them once and for all!" Gideon yelled.

"For honor! For justice! For Hogwarts!" Blaze yelled.

Remus and Tonks were sending curses left and right when they realized that the centaurs were driving the spiders back into the burning forest where they would catch fire or be caught by a burning tree limb.

"We did it!" Remus cheered.

"Yeah!" Tonks agreed.

The last hoard of spiders was either slaughtered or forced back into the burning forest where they would inevitably burn to death or die by another means of the spreading fire.

Thank you all for fighting so hard! Thank you brother for your aid!" Gideon announced.

"Anything to help crush the dark side," Blaze replied modestly.

McGonagall emerged from the castle, she was ensuring that no student get sucked into the battle. She smiled as she saw Remus, Tonks, Flitwick, and Slughorn jog up to her.

"We won! Hogwarts is safe for the time being!" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh this is truly a joyous occasion!" McGonagall cried.

Gideon, Nuka, and Blaze approached McGonagall.

"You are all welcome to stay in the Quidditch Pitch if you please, but we might have to expand because it seems that there are over twelve hundred of you," McGonagall said.

"Yes, we had a force of fourteen hundred, we now have a count of one thousand, two hundred and fifty six centaurs that survived, but do not worry yourself, Blaze has assured me that his forest that is not far from here will accommodate us," Gideon explained.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, thank you though," Gideon replied.

"Remember, if you ever find yourself in dire need, we will come," Nuka said as the three galloped off with the rest of the centaur army.

"Well, what now?" Remus asked.

"I am afraid I have a ceremony to arrange," McGonagall replied sadly.

"Oh yes, well we will make it a ceremony worthy of Harry's memory," Remus said.

"It is a sad time for all of us, but it has dealt a tremendous blow to Hermione," Tonks replied.

"Yes, Tonks? Would you do me a favor?" McGonagall asked.

"Anything," Tonks replied.

"Please check on Hermione, and sit down and talk to her," McGonagall said.

"Of course," Tonks said as she made her way up to the castle.

AN: Well there we are with another chapter! For those of you who are wondering where this is going, I cannot reveal it yet, but please don't lose faith. You won't be disappointed so bear with it and please review! They boost my morale and help me crank out chapters faster. Until then!

**Dragonthunder89**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own it

AN: Hello everyone! I got more reviews last chapter so I want to say thanks. Well, I apologize that this chapter took forever. School packed on the work before Thanksgiving and sadly, it comes first. Well anyway here is chapter 15!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love, Betrayal, and War**

Tonks walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower and on her way she contemplated what she would say to Hermione. Before she knew it however, she was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She told her the password and proceeded through the portrait hole. Once inside the Common Room, she found that it was nearly deserted. Tonks located the portrait to the Head's Common Room and went inside. She found Hermione on the sofa curled up and her heart went out to the younger witch. Hermione was hugging a picture of Harry that was taken in fourth year right after the first task.

"Hermione?" Tonks asked.

Startled, Hermione spun her head around but relaxed when she saw Tonks.

"Oh, hi what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I came to keep you company for a bit, I figured that what you needed right now was another woman to talk to," Tonks replied.

"Thanks, actually there is something I have to ask you," Hermione said.

"Sure, what is it?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Why did Harry have to die? I know it sounds like a dumb question, but why?" Hermione asked.

"Well for starters, it isn't a dumb question, and second, I don't have a good answer to that. All I can tell you is that Harry stayed true even in the face of death, he was far more concerned about our safety than his own and he was willing to die so that we could live," Tonks replied.

"Yeah, that's just like him, I just can't believe he's gone," Hermione said as she began to cry again.

Tonks hugged Hermione and fought off her own tears, she knew that tomorrow would be hard on everyone. She let Hermione cry until she cried herself to sleep, then Tonks got her a blanket and tucked her in on the sofa before leaving.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed full with all of the students and staff the next morning. All were whispering, trying to figure out why McGonagall had arranged this and why classes were cancelled for the day. The talking ceased as McGonagall rose to the podium. She noted where Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Neville before she began.

"Today is a terribly sad day for Hogwarts. Today we honor the death of Harry Potter, who was tragically killed yesterday by one of Voldemort's vile creatures," McGonagall started.

A murmur went through the crowd and some students began to cry.

"Harry was uncommonly kind and gentle, he was noble and very brave by his nature, he died fighting yesterday and we should all be very proud of him. Some of you are probably asking how this happened, well the details are as of yet unclear, but he went on a mission this weekend and we know it was connected to the war against Voldemort," McGonagall explained.

The students were quiet which surprised McGonagall but she continued.

"Classes are cancelled today, so that we may honor the memory of Harry James Potter," McGonagall finished.

With that, McGonagall dismissed them and the students broke off. Many of the Slytherins seemed overjoyed by this news. Hermione was crying again and Ron tried to comfort her. Hermione glared at him as he tried to touch her. Hermione was thankful that Neville was there and told Ron to back off. Hermione didn't move as Ron and Neville left the Great Hall. She instead saw a distressed McGonagall running up to Tonks and Remus who were quietly talking.

"I just got word from the ministry, they are under attack! A massive vampire army has invaded!" McGonagall cried.

"Remus we have to go and help them!" Tonks shrieked.

Remus nodded and both disapparated. Hermione knew that she should go to, but usually she was used to Harry deciding to go somewhere and eagerly follow. But now that he was gone, she didn't feel like doing anything. Suddenly however, Neville, Luna, and Ron approached her.

"Hermione, we should go help the ministry," Neville said.

"Yeah, they need help," Ron replied.

"Please Hermione? You are the strongest out of all of us," Luna asked.

"Yeah, I remember Harry used to be able to teach you things we could only dream of learning," Neville encouraged.

"Alright, let's go, we will fight in memory of Harry," Hermione said.

The others agreed and the four of them left for the ministry.

* * *

Rufus assembled all of the aurors he could find and appointed Kingsley as the commanding person to defend the ministry. Kingsley, strong as he was, knew once he saw the force he was to defend against, that he and the aurors were finished. Even if they were far more skilled than the vampires, their sheer numbers would eventually be too much. He recognized a cocky vampire at the head of the army, it was Raphael. Beside him was the brute vampire Gaiden. Kingsley sighed, he would rouse the aurors and boost their morale.

"My fellow aurors! Do not let these monsters intimidate you! Although they have an advantage in numbers, we have the advantage of skill and we have that which they think is useless! We have hearts! It is too bad that they do not have hearts, for I would like to drive a stake through them!" Kingsley announced in his deep voice.

The aurors he stood before had faces of resolve, he knew at that moment, that everyone of them standing before him was going to fight to the death.

"So, what do you say we go and show them why they hide in the shadows!? Why don't we show them why we are stronger!! Will you fight with me!!!?" Kingsley yelled.

The shouts of the aurors answered him and he smiled with pride. Kingsley then ordered them to spread out around the perimeter of the ministry. The plan was to fight inside the city because Kingsley knew that their chances of winning were greater than if they faced them on an open field. Kingsley walked out from his army of aurors and Raphael did the same.

"So Raphael! You wish to slaughter us do you?! Do you really think that getting rid of us will matter?! Voldemort does not share power and your master is a fool if he believes that!" Kingsley called out since Raphael was still far away.

"First off, you will die for calling Marcus a fool! Second, Voldemort and Marcus have signed a treaty in blood and it is magically binding!" Raphael replied.

"Very well then, if you wish to fight and throw your life away then be my guest but know this, we will show no mercy," Kingsley warned.

"Likewise," Raphael replied.

Kingsley walked back to his army and saw that they all did as he requested and came armed with both a short sword for close range combat and of course, their wands.

"Merlin help us, defensive positions, they are weak against fire!" Kingsley cried.

"Attack!!!" Raphael screamed.

The victor of this battle would surely decide the fate of the wizarding world. If the vampires won, the light side would have to go into hiding and form a rebellion in which they would not have the power to fight in the open. Kingsley knew what was at stake, armed with this information, Kingsley braced for the attack that was right in front of him. He heard a pop and turned to see Remus and Tonks appear next to him ready for battle.

"My friends, it is good to see you," Kingsley greeted.

"Can we win?" Remus asked.

"I fear that their numbers will eventually overwhelm us, but we must give it everything we've got," Kingsley replied.

"It has been an honor," Tonks said.

"The honor is mine," Kingsley replied.

* * *

Hermione led the group into the city and took up defensive positions among the aurors. Many had already begun fighting as spells were flying everywhere and screams of pain could be heard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who has the boy's heart...oh wait, I mean _had_ his heart," Raphael taunted as he approached Hermione.

"You son of a bitch," Hermione cursed angrily.

"I wonder if it was quick, or slow and painful, whether he screamed in immense pain or whether he died before uttering another word?" Raphael continued.

"Bastard!!" Hermione raged as she sent a powerful fire spell at Raphael.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Raphael said as he dodged it.

"I swear that before this battle is over, you will be dead," Hermione vowed.

"My, my, what a temper you have their, I think you need to let off some steam," Raphael replied as he began to glow an eerie green.

Hermione watched and was reminded of the green fire and how Harry tried to control it. But she realized what he was doing and her suspicions were confirmed as inferi began to advance toward her from every direction.

"Now I will send you to be with your pathetic boyfriend," Raphael laughed.

Hermione was frozen, there were too many, and she was surrounded with no way out and no one was able to help her as they were fighting for their lives. Hermione tried to think but nothing came which scared her. Hermione Granger never drew a blank, she always thought of a clever plan. Yet the more she thought the worse it got and the inferi were almost within reach of her.

"It's over," Hermione said sadly.

"Yes, that's right, it will be less painful if you don't resist," Raphael replied.

"Harry, I love you," Hermione whispered.

* * *

Remus, like the others, was armed with a short sword and he was thankful he had it as he stabbed a vampire. He lost count of how many he had killed but it failed in comparison as to how many there actually were. The vampires were steadily pushing them back, even when McGonagall and a couple of teachers arrived they were still losing. Remus watched his beloved Tonks nearby as she fought ferociously. She made eye contact with him briefly before returning her attention to the battle. Remus shook his head to clear his head and focus on the battle in front of him, but the death of Harry still haunted him.

* * *

Neville, Ron, and Luna were fighting back to back, struggling to take the upper hand. Neville managed to look over and see that Hermione was surrounded by inferi.

"Guys! Hermione's in trouble! We have to help her!" Neville screamed.

The others nodded and the four started running towards Hermione but they were quickly intercepted by the monstrous vampire Gaiden.

"What do we have here?" Gaiden asked.

"Get out of the way!" Ron ordered raising his wand.

"What if I don't?" Gaiden asked.

"Then we are going to make you move!" Neville yelled.

"Try me," Gaiden challenged.

"Hold on Hermione," Neville said as the three prepared to fight Gaiden.

* * *

Kingsley, and McGonagall were fighting side by side but were losing ground and fast. Kingsley was saddened as he glanced around and saw that many aurors that were his friends had been killed. McGonagall was trying her best but she was constantly distracted by her concern for the students, she had not seen Hermione yet.

"We must not give in!" Kingsley bellowed in an attempt to raise morale.

But even he was about to despair, he would keep fighting surely, but he knew they would all be slaughtered. McGonagall however, had finally seen that Hermione was surrounded and in need of help fast.

"Kingsley! Miss Granger is in trouble, I must go and help her!" McGonagall yelled.

"Go now then!" Kingsley replied.

McGonagall began to make her way towards Hermione, but she kept getting delayed by vampires who blocked her way. McGonagall shot a fire spell and set a vampire on fire and began to run. Hermione was running out of time.

* * *

Hermione stood helpless as the inferi closed in on her.

"_Giving up? Come on Mione, you can do better than that,"_ a voice in her head said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

But as she pondered this, an idea finally came to her as she remembered what Harry had said to her that day when he was training.

"_We are connected so you should be able to draw power from me,"_ Harry's voice echoed in her head.

"Phoenix Arrow!" Hermione yelled.

She conjured the flaming bow and released an arrow at an inferi in front of her. The inferi flailed its arms and was immediately engulfed in flames. Some of the other inferi shied away from it but nevertheless kept advancing. Hermione shot another arrow and felled the inferi, but she realized that she would not be able to kill them all this way as they drew nearer.

"It's over, I can't win," Hermione said.

Hermione faintly heard her friends calling her name but she paid no attention. Her only thoughts now were that soon it would be over and she would go and be with Harry in death. She saw the inferi reaching for her, reaching out to rip her apart and feast on her flesh. She closed her eyes and waited for the icy grip of the inferi to close in on her. But it never came, instead she was filled with intense energy and warmth. Confused, Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. She was surrounded by a raging wall of flame. The inferi were retreating in fear as the wall expanded, driving them away. Hermione was dumbstruck, had she done that? But before she could process what happened, The flames disappeared and standing before her, was Raphael looking very pissed off.

"So you have some power, but it will not save you as you will have the honor of being slain by me," Raphael said.

Raphael brandished his cruel bladed sword as Hermione stood frozen in fear. Why she was in this state she could not say, but the fact was, she was at his mercy.

"So, any last words human?" Raphael asked.

"Do your worst bat face," Hermione replied.

Raphael raised his blade to attack, but someone stepped in front of Hermione and ferociously kicked Raphael in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Who dares?!" Raphael demanded.

Hermione did not see who her savior was but at this point, Raphael's face showed disbelief.

"How is this possible?! How are you here?!" Raphael demanded.

The man's back was to Hermione so she couldn't see his face, but Raphael obviously knew him and was most displeased.

"So Raphael, what do you say we pick up where we left off?" the man asked in a familiar voice.

"So you wish to cross blades with me? You intend to fight Raphael?" Raphael asked.

"Fight you? No I'm going to kill you, can you take the heat?" Harry Potter challenged as he became surrounded in flames.

AN: Well there you go! Yay! Harry made it, anyway, the battle is going to get more intense and something strange is going to happen so stay tuned. As always, leave a review, they make my day. Well, until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

AN: Hi readers! I got lots of positive feedback last chapter and that made me happy lol. Anyway things are heating up and I bet you are all excited so here you go, chapter 16!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love, Betrayal, and War**

Hermione was still unable to comprehend it, Harry was alive? But how was that possible? She had to ask him what happened inside the volcano. Harry turned to her and she could see he had been burned pretty bad. She would have to get Madam Pompfrey to fix that, lucky for Harry magic will work on ordinary burns.

"Mione, are you hurt?" Harry asked.

"No, how are you...?" Hermione started.

"Later, whatever happens, stay back, in fact why don't you go help the others?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked at him and he seemed different, even colder towards her then he used to be.

"Harry what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"I said later Hermione!" Harry shot harshly.

Hermione flinched, something was wrong, terribly wrong but she did as he said and left him to fight Raphael. Harry then turned his attention to Raphael who was now slowly walking towards him.

"How in Merlin's name did you survive?" Raphael asked.

"That is no concern to you, what you should worry about is saving your life, as I am about to rip you apart," Harry replied in a low, dangerous tone.

"Really? Then show me," Raphael challenged.

Harry eyed Raphael for a minute before he struck. It was so quick, Raphael barely had time to put up a defense as Harry brought his sword around to Raphael's ribs. But Harry did not stop and spun on his heel and kicked Raphael in the head. Harry's fiery red and orange aura suddenly flickered.

"Oh no, not now, not again," Harry said.

With a yell, Harry's aura changed until it was tainted with evil green fire mixed with the fire he possessed.

"What did you just do?" Raphael asked.

"The struggle with the green fire has been a tough one, but I am all powerful and care nothing about the fate of the wizarding world or any of you. Now, are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" Harry asked.

Raphael noted that his voice was much raspier than his normal voice. Harry's eyes were also filled with a cold emptiness now.

"You sound different too," Raphael noted.

"Funny you should say that, better be careful or I will rip your voice box out," Harry rasped.

* * *

Hermione stood a short distance away watching in disbelief, that was what she noticed about Harry. He was battling with the evil green fire that he absorbed and it turned him into a somewhat evil person that was ruthless and merciless. Not to mention his thirst for blood as she listened to him tell Raphael what he planned to do to him. But still she was overjoyed, Harry was alive!

* * *

Harry yelled again and the green fire disappeared leaving the red and orange one burning brightly again.

"Alright, let's do it," Harry said.

Harry and Raphael rushed each other and their fierce dual began as the clang of swords rang throughout the city. Both were pushing against each other, struggling to overtake each other.

"Give it up Raphael, you can't win," Harry said.

"I will destroy you!" Raphael yelled.

Harry jumped back and used Raphael's momentum against him and flipped him over his shoulder to the ground. Raphael recovered quickly and attacked again. Harry blocked a vicious blow meant for his head but Raphael pushed Harry's sword to the side and punched him across the face.

"I will give you credit boy, no one has given me as much trouble as you have, but know this. I will kill you, no matter what you pull I will get around it and kill you," Raphael said.

"I see, as you wish. Let's turn it up!!" Harry yelled as his sword burst into flame.

Harry attacked and Raphael raised his blade to defend. The flames spread to Raphael's blade which made him laugh, unfortunately, it would be this action that would kill him.

"Now I have your flaming power!" Raphael boasted.

Harry smirked as the fiery blades continued to spin and clash as the two warriors struggled to overpower each other. Raphael quickly realized, that for every blow he attempted, Harry blocked it and seemed to be getting stronger and quicker. It was as if his overall stamina was steadily increasing. Harry began a merciless attack that got quicker and quicker until Raphael was completely on the defensive. Raphael's smug expression soon turned to that of fear. Harry was in control of the battle now and he knew it.

"Hermione was right, you are going to die by the end of this battle," Harry said.

"You believe this? Do you think you can?" Raphael challenged.

"I know I can, and I know that I will," Harry replied.

Harry channeled his energy into the blade of his fiery weapon and poured all of his love for Hermione into it. The blade was flickering with a fierce red and orange light. Raphael momentarily stopped to study this new development. Unknown to Raphael, if Harry could deliver an effective enough blow to his body, Raphael would die instantly, even if the blow was not normally life threatening. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for Harry Potter. Harry's blade flashed and the flicker died, along with the flaming blade and was soon replaced by the evil slithering flame that moved along the blade slowly.

"No, not now," Harry said.

Harry grimaced, it was coming back stronger this time. The evil tried to take him again but Harry resisted.

"_They fear Voldemort, but wait until they have to face you,"_ a voice rasped inside Harry's head.

"No! I won't let you take me!" Harry yelled.

" _You have no choice, embrace this wonderful power that you have been honored to receive,"_ the voice rasped.

"Get out of my head!!" Harry screamed as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees in pain.

"_Give into the darkness!" _the voice cried.

"Never! I will die before I let you control me!!!" Harry screamed.

" _Can you feel it? Wrapping around you and filling your every pore? You thought your so called friends care about you? They only support you so they can save themselves!" _The voice rasped.

"No they would never do that!" Harry argued.

"_Really? Can you be sure? You are the only hope, if you don't fight him they all die"_ the voice rasped.

"I will not let him kill them especially Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"_Don't tell me you think she loves you? She doesn't love you, she is pretending so she can be the closest to you so she won't die, she is using you to save her own skin!" _the voice rasped.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Harry roared.

A green shockwave surrounded Harry and threw everyone close to him backwards viciously. Raphael staggered to his feet and gasped, Harry was floating a foot off the ground with green flames slithering all around his body and his eyes were flashing with the evil green glow. Harry looked up at Raphael and smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile, nor was it even a cold smile. It was a sadistic smile, one that was ruthless and cruel. Harry floated back to the ground and squared himself so he was facing Raphael.

"Annihilation," Harry rasped pointing at Raphael.

"Come on then!" Raphael challenged.

"Ha, ha ha ha! Foolish man! You dare to challenge me? You are a peon compared to me! You don't know who I am do you?" Harry rasped.

"You're that brat Potter!" Raphael answered confused.

"Ha, ha ha ha ha ha! I have been inside Potter fighting for control, and he was much tougher and more resilient than I thought. But now, say goodbye to Harry Potter and bow to your new master, Viper!" Viper rasped.

Hermione was watching the whole exchange and she sobbed uncontrollably, Harry had lost the battle within. The others joined her while the vampires were now watching Raphael and Viper with interest.

"So, now that you understand, you have one of two choices, you may bow before me and beg for forgiveness, or you can fight and die," Viper offered.

"I bow only to Lord Marcus Alexander! I will never submit to you!" Raphael yelled raising his blade to emphasize his point.

"Oh, so unwise," Viper replied.

Raphael didn't have time to react, Viper rushed him with incredible speed and caught him by the throat. Viper raised Raphael off the ground all the while tightening his grip on his neck.

"I will slowly choke the life out of you," Viper rasped cruelly.

Raphael struggled against Viper, but not even his vampire strength could break Viper's grip. Some of the vampires looked ready to jump to his rescue, but Viper turned his head to all of them.

"Wait your turn, if you are good, it will be a quick death," Viper warned.

Viper must have grown bored with his choking game, because he tossed Raphael up into the air. In a green flash, a horrifying pike appeared in his right hand and he launched himself up after Raphael who tried to recover. But Viper reached him to quickly and slashed his mid section, separating his body in two pieces. Some screamed in horror, some in rage and some in fear. Viper landed and seconds later, Raphael's body also did. Viper turned to the top half of Raphael's body to confirm that he was dead. No one dared to move as Viper twirled his pike lazily in his hand as he eyed his audience.

"Are there any among you who wish to avenge this vampire's death?" Viper asked.

No one moved but before Viper could say anything else, Hermione stepped forward.

"Harry!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Foolish girl, the boy you used to know is gone!" Viper laughed.

"Harry! Fight it, come back to us!" Hermione continued.

"You're wasting your breath! He's...w-what?! What is this?!" Viper cried as he clutched his chest.

"Mione," Harry said from Viper's mouth.

"What?! You are far too stubborn for your own good!" Viper yelled.

"Get out of my body! I won't let you hurt anyone!" Harry yelled stronger than before.

His body convulsed and the green fire disappeared and the red and orange fire exploded all around him. The green began to leak out of his body as he continued to yell. Hermione ran towards him, but Ron and Neville held her back. Finally Harry fell to his knees and began to breathe heavily. Hermione broke free and ran to him and knelt next to him.

"Harry! Harry it's me!" Hermione cried.

"Mione? Get back!" Harry ordered as he pushed her behind him.

The green flame floated there calmly, or so it seemed to Harry. It was then that Harry realized what he suspected.

"_This explains things,"_ Harry thought.

The green flame began to glide towards Harry slowly. Harry pushed Hermione back further and picked up his sword which he dropped when the struggle began.

"Return to the darkness!" Harry yelled.

Harry channeled his energy into the blade once again and poured his love for Hermione and his friends into it. Harry didn't know what was happening except that the sword was guiding his actions. The sword began to flicker fiercely like before and Harry began to twirl the blade, slow at first, but speeding up. A flaming vortex was forming and the green fire screamed as it began getting pulled into it. Harry realized what he had to do and he twirled it even faster. The green fire screamed as it got sucked into the flaming vortex and was incinerated. Everything went silent as everyone stood in awe.

"Potter is alive! All vampires fall back for now! You Aurors were lucky this time but don't expect the next battle to go the same way!" Gaiden yelled.

The sky was suddenly black as it filled with vampires flying away and disappearing into the night. Harry watched them flee with joy in his heart. He was suddenly tackled by Hermione and both fell to the ground.

"Oh Harry! You're alive! How did you survive?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"Mione, please, could you be a little more careful?" Harry groaned.

Hermione looked down and forgot about his burns and immediately apologized and got off of him.

"Thanks, although I like having you on top of me," Harry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but giggled at his remark. The next one to attack Harry in a big hug was Remus.

"Harry! We all thought you were dead!" Remus cried.

This was repeated again by Tonks and finally once everyone had calmed down, Harry began to speak.

"I have a lot to explain to you all, but first we should clean up here," Harry said as he gazed around at the ground that was littered with bodies of both Aurors and vampires.

Kingsley approached them with Neville, Luna, and Ron. Harry looked up at the Auror who made eye contact with him, Kingsley was a powerful man and if it was not for his friendly demeanor, he would be very intimidating.

"Harry Potter, it is a relief you came, we would not have lasted," Kingsley said.

Harry nodded and after a few short congratulations, the survivors set to work on moving corpses and treating the wounded. Ron approached Harry who was checking a fallen Auror for a pulse.

"Harry," Ron said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I...well, when I learned that you were dead, reality hit me all at once and I felt terrible. I wanted to hate you forever and do whatever it took to get Hermione for myself, but I realize now that what I have done was wrong and I hope you can forgive me," Ron said earnestly.

Harry stood and face Ron, searching his eyes. After what seemed like eternity, Harry extended his hand.

"Apology accepted," Harry replied.

Ron beamed as he shook Harry's hand. Finally, after all of the fighting, Ron had moved on from his crush on Hermione. Little did they know, their friendship would be put to the ultimate test in the near future. After their exchange, Harry and Ron got back to work. After a few hours of this, the task was finished and the tired witches and wizards dispersed to rest and regain their strength. Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with Neville, and Luna and they started back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed crying her eyes out. She had just heard from Lucius that Harry had been killed by a monster in a volcano. But Lucius was careful in his wording to suggest that in was not one of Voldemort's creatures. Her door opened slowly and she wiped her eyes as she looked up to see who it was. Draco entered and sat down beside her and offered her a tissue.

"I never liked Potter, but he didn't deserve the death he got," Draco lied.

"It just isn't fair! He was the one!" Ginny sobbed.

"Shh, give it time, and the pain will subside," Draco soothed.

"No it won't!" Ginny cried.

"Yes it will, I will be here for you until it goes away," Draco replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ginny asked.

"We are a lot alike you and I," Draco replied.

Ginny searched his eyes, and finally gave into temptation as she hugged Draco and cried into his shoulder. Draco smirked, maybe he would get lucky after all.

* * *

Marcus Alexander sat in his throne room drumming his fingers on the arm rest. He looked up as Gaiden entered and was surprised. Marcus thought that it would take longer than that to take down the ministry.

"Gaiden, have you come to report the status of the mission?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, my lord the attack failed. Potter is alive and he killed Raphael," Gaiden replied kneeling.

"Potter is alive?!" Marcus demanded.

"Yes my lord," Gaiden replied.

"He killed Raphael, well can you explain how the death of the commanding vampire forced you to retreat when you had them impossibly outnumbered?!" Marcus demanded angrily.

"It is hard to explain but I will try to," Gaiden replied.

Gaiden retold his account of Harry's return and how Viper won the struggle and killed Raphael. After he finished, Marcus seemed even angrier.

"So, what was that green fire anyway? The way you talk makes it seem alive," Marcus said.

"It was, it tried to invade his body a second time, but Potter destroyed it," Gaiden replied.

"Very well, you have failed me this time, you would do well not to make the same mistake again," Marcus warned.

"Yes my lord, forgive me," Gaiden replied.

Gaiden bowed and left Marcus to his thoughts. Suddenly Marcus had a terribly cruel idea.

"So Harry Potter, we have underestimated you, I believe it is time to reunite you with an old friend," Marcus said as his cruel laughter rang throughout the vampire lair.

AN: There we go! Well, like always leave a review! Thanks again to all of you who have and keep them coming! Until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so let it lay.

AN: Hi readers! Back again for another installment. Thanks for all of the feedback, I appreciate it more than you know. Anyway, read on and leave a review!

Love, Betrayal, and War

Kingsley and his Aurors left for their duties while Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, and McGonagall left for Hogwarts. The group apparated to McGonagall's office and sat around her desk. Harry realized that it was time for him to explain the previous events.

"It is good to see you Potter," McGonagall said.

"Thanks professor," Harry replied.

Hermione wrapped her arm around his and clasped his hand in hers and squeezed it. Harry turned and smiled at his girlfriend before turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Now, out with it Harry, how in Merlin's name did you survive the volcano?" Tonks asked.

"Well, before I answer that, I have to tell you that the dagger is worthless," Harry replied.

"Harry, did you inhale too many fumes?" Tonks asked.

"No, after I ordered you guys to leave, I began to fight the monster and I wasn't just fighting him," Harry replied.

"You were struggling with the green fire," Hermione offered.

"Yes, but Voldemort was very clever with this particular horcrux, it is not inside the dagger as you believed it to be," Harry explained.

"Then how do you explain why that bloody dagger was so tightly guarded inside a volcano?!" Remus demanded.

"It was a trick, the green fire, was the horcrux, Voldemort knew that the only way to remove green fire was to absorb it so he used that to his advantage and interlaced the horcrux with the green fire," Harry explained.

"But how can he manage that?" Ron asked.

"I am not sure how he did it, but I realized what it was when it tried to possess me, it reminded me of our second year with Riddle's diary," Harry replied.

"But when it won, he called himself Viper, not Voldemort," Remus pointed out.

"He did? That's weird," Harry said as he suddenly became deep in thought.

"Oh my!" McGonagall spoke up.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked.

"I remember now, Viper sounded so familiar but I could not recall why. Voldemort's snake Nagini, she is a very unique snake. But, fourteen years ago, Voldemort also had a second snake and it is believed that this one was Nagini's brother," McGonagall explained.

"So that means...Nagini's brother was named Viper!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm lost," Ron sighed.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either, but my suspicions were confirmed when I heard Hermione calling to me earlier tonight. She gave me new strength to fight and I managed to expel the horcrux from my body, which hurt like hell I might add. Anyway, it tried to attack me again and I knew it was a horcrux," Harry explained.

"But how did you know how to destroy it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, the sword was guiding me, until I figured out what I was supposed to do," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Well, this is excellent news! But Potter, report to the hospital wing immediately, you look terrible, once you are well we will discuss your miraculous escape from death," McGonagall ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked at Harry. Even though he was able to walk without help he had numerous injuries. He had bad burns all over his body and his shirt was ripped to shreds and he had a couple of big holes in his jeans. Hermione gently hauled Harry up and led him off to the hospital wing while Ron, Luna, and Neville followed.

"I love you so much Harry," Hermione said as she looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too Mione, more than anything in this world," Harry replied as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Glad to have you back Harry!" Ron cried as he slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"AHHH!!!" Harry screamed in extreme pain.

"RON!!!" Hermione screamed angrily.

"Oh bugger, I forgot," Ron replied.

After a couple of minutes, Harry recovered enough to assure them that he was okay.

"Really Ronald, you must be more careful, it's like a sunburn only it hurts one hundred times worse," Luna scolded in her dreamy voice.

"You alright Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I hope Madam Pompfrey can heal my wounds," Harry replied.

"Well, she always told me that out all of her years of being at Hogwarts, she said that you ended up in the hospital wing the most by far," Hermione said.

"Well, at least I can reserve my own bed," Harry joked.

They all shared a laugh as they entered the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey took one look at Harry and her eyes bulged.

"Merlin Potter! What have you done to yourself this time?!" Poppy cried as she ushered him to one of the beds by the window.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," Harry admitted.

Poppy shook her head as she disappeared to get the proper medicines to treat him.

"I guess I am not powerful enough to control lava from a volcano yet," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, we are very proud of you no matter what," Hermione replied.

"But I have to get stronger, I have to protect you guys, Voldemort will stop at nothing and I can only imagine that the failed attack on the ministry combined with the news that I survived will enrage him to no end," Harry said.

"We are with you Harry, no matter what, we will stand with you against him until the end," Hermione replied loyally.

"That's what I am afraid of, please promise me something, when the time comes, Voldemort and I will have our showdown. I want all of you to stay back, even if I start to lose," Harry said.

"Harry you don't expect me to stand by and do nothing while I watch him kill you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I suspect you will have your hands full, but yes, you must. It has to be me, he will only die by my hand, the prophesy said so even," Harry replied.

"Damn the prophesy! I won't lose you again!" Hermione shrieked as she began to lose her self control at the thought of Harry dying.

"You won't Mione, I have a power that Voldemort knows not," Harry said as he caressed Hermione's face.

"What is that?" Luna asked.

"Love," Harry replied.

"Love?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I predict that you will all give me strength beyond measure when the final battle comes, especially you love," Harry said to Hermione.

They all dropped the conversation as Poppy reentered the room carrying several potions.

"Okay Potter, remove what's left of your shirt," Poppy instructed.

Harry began to gently take the shirt off and smiled appreciatively when Hermione helped him. Everyone gasped, not only was he badly burned, he had a large gash that ran across his chest from his left rib up to his right shoulder.

"Oh my god, Harry you poor thing," Hermione cried.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron said in shock.

"How were you able to walk here on your own Harry?" Luna asked.

"Well, I numbed it, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to support myself," Harry admitted.

"A numbing spell? Well it is a good idea for temporary cases but, when I remove the numbing spell you are going to be hurting very bad," Poppy warned.

"Well, let's get it over with then," Harry replied.

Poppy removed the numbing spell and Harry cried out as his grip on Hermione's hand tightened. His breathing became very heavy and he began to sweat profusely.

"Bloody hell, it hurts far more than I remember!" Harry yelled.

"Hang in there Potter, it will be over soon," Poppy said as she began to give Harry several potions.

With Hermione's help, Harry slowly and painfully began to drink them all down and by the look on Harry's face they did not taste very good. The room grew quiet to see how Harry would feel. After what seemed like hours, Harry smiled at his audience.

"That feels better," Harry said.

"Now, I am going to keep you overnight Potter, just to make sure you are okay," Poppy replied.

The others took this as their cue to leave for the night, but Hermione was reluctant to do so.

"Don't worry miss Granger, he will be fine," Poppy assured her.

Hermione nodded and gave Harry a kiss before she left the hospital wing. She found that the others were waiting for her and together, they headed for Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Marcus paced in his chamber impatiently, he hated to be kept waiting, he was going to take Voldemort up on his advice. 

_Marcus entered a dim chamber lit only by two green torches. Voldemort sat facing the door and him with his red slits practically glowing._

"_I hear Potter is alive," Voldemort said._

"_Yes, my general, Gaiden, witnessed him come back and help repel the attack on the Ministry. Voldemort he is far more powerful now than from what you told me," Marcus replied._

"_Yes, he seems to be doesn't he?" Voldemort asked._

"_Are you not angry that he lives?" Marcus asked surprised._

"_Actually no, you see I always wanted the pleasure of killing him myself so it works out great for me," Voldemort replied._

"_So what do we do then?" Marcus asked._

"_We will weaken him of course, attack his resolve and reduce him to nothing, you will soon learn Marcus that by wreaking havoc on certain aspects of a person's life, they become alarmingly vulnerable," Voldemort explained._

"_What do you mean?" Marcus asked._

"_The boy draws his power from that mud blood, she is everything to him," Voldemort replied._

"_So we take the girl, or kill her," Marcus said._

"_Oh no, not initially, doing that will only anger him and his power will grow as rapidly as his rage will, no my friend, we need to drive them apart," Voldemort replied._

"_That's it! I have a great idea!" Marcus explained._

Marcus stopped as the door opened and a vampire stepped through.

"You wished to see me?" the vampire asked.

"Yes, I have a special task for you," Marcus replied.

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked into the movie room and joined Draco on the couch for a movie. She couldn't explain why, but she was starting to become attracted to him. She never thought in a million years that she would be where she was now, but he was so nice and gentle. Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him and she snuggled into his chest. 

"_Very soon I will have my revenge on everyone at that bloody school," _Draco thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione, and Neville waited as Ron kissed Luna goodnight as she left for the Ravenclaw Tower before the three entered Gryffindor Tower. 

"Things have been really off the hook lately, but something has been bugging me," Hermione said.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Where is your sister? Surely she would have heard that Harry is alive," Hermione wondered.

"Come to think of it, no one has seen her since that night she used the Polyjuice Potion," Neville pointed out.

"Something just doesn't feel right," Hermione said.

"Well, I for one wish I knew where she was, but when I do find her, Merlin help her when I get a hold of her," Ron replied.

"Well, we can't do anything about it tonight, how about we make a trip out tomorrow to look for her? If Harry is strong enough he can come to," Neville suggested.

"Good idea, but where do we start?" Ron asked.

"Well, I guess we won't know until we start looking," Neville replied.

"I guess you're right, well then goodnight Neville," Ron said.

"Night," Neville replied as he headed up to the boys dormitories.

Ron and Hermione entered the Head's Common Room and went their separate ways. But what they didn't realize, was that Harry was investigating the same thing they were talking about.

* * *

Harry snuck out of the hospital wing and headed for the headmistress's office. The pain had been greatly reduced and he was far too concerned with the matter at hand. 

"_What happened to Ginny?" _Harry thought.

Harry approached the stone gargoyle and stopped, he didn't know the password.

"Um, I wish to speak to professor McGonagall," Harry requested.

"At this late hour? Why?" the gargoyle asked.

"It is an important matter," Harry replied.

"Very well, normally I would not allow it without the password but I can make an exception for you," the gargoyle said as he slid aside revealing the hidden stairs.

Harry climbed the stairs up to McGonagall's office and opened the door slowly. He was relieve to find her still at her desk even though she had changed into her night robes.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing up here this late?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, what happened to Ginny? No one has heard from her and she hasn't turned up like you assured us, do you know where she is?" Harry asked.

"I am sorry Potter, I am afraid her whereabouts are still unknown, but you see, I feared the worst when you told me what she did that night," McGonagall replied.

"But you said everything would be fine," Harry argued.

"Yes, I said that so you could focus on getting that horcrux, but I talked to Albus, and he guesses that she may have turned to dark people for help in winning you over," McGonagall replied.

"Wait, who would she...?" Harry began.

"I think Harry that you already know the answer to that, she has turned to a person that you know who despises mudbloods," Dumbledore said from his portrait.

Harry turned to the portrait and stopped as a thought hit him.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You would be correct Harry," Dumbledore said kindly.

"But, why would she go to them? I mean unless..." Harry trailed off again.

"The Malfoys would be delighted to help her, she has been deceived into thinking that you will be all hers once they capture you, but what she doesn't know is that they will never give you to her permanently," Dumbledore explained.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I am only guessing based on what I know...or should I say knew, but my guesses have been very accurate I daresay," Dumbledore replied smiling.

"Tell me where the Malfoy mansion is," Harry ordered.

"Now listen here Potter, you will not be going after her," McGonagall replied.

"Either I go and bring her back or she gets sucked in beyond our help," Harry said.

McGonagall looked troubled by his response and Harry knew what she would say next.

"You are still weak from your last fight Harry, you must rest first otherwise you will be no good to anybody," McGonagall replied.

"I am afraid I have to side with Minerva this time Harry," Dumbledore agreed.

"But..." Harry started.

"Back to the hospital wing, oh wait a minute," McGonagall said.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked.

"Tonks is living at Grimmauld place with Sirius and Remus, Albus could you summon either Remus or Tonks here please?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied as he left his portrait.

"Dumbledore has a portrait at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Well why are you surprised? It is headquarters after all," McGonagall replied smiling.

"Good point," Harry said.

"Minerva, Tonks is on her way, she is using your floo," Dumbledore said reappearing.

"That was quick," McGonagall replied.

After a couple of minutes Tonks emerged from the fireplace and smiled at the two.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks greeted.

"Tonks, Harry is very troubled about the disappearance of Ginny Weasley," McGonagall began.

"So what do you need from me?" Tonks asked.

"I wanted to assure Harry that someone will be looking for her, or at least devising a way to get her back," McGonagall replied.

"No problem, Remus has enhanced senses due to his furry problem, so I am sure he can find her, do you have any ideas to where she might be?" Tonks asked.

"I will venture a guess that she is at the Malfoy estate," Dumbledore replied.

"What in Merlin's name is she doing there? Was she taken?" Tonks asked alarmed.

"Oh no, I am afraid she went of her own accord," Dumbledore replied.

"Alright, I will have Remus check into it, is there anything else?" Tonks asked.

"No that will do, thank you Tonks, goodnight," McGonagall replied.

Tonks nodded and disappeared through the floo and Harry sighed in defeat as McGonagall marched him back to the hospital wing. But Harry would have more problems come daybreak, and his resolve will be tested steeply.

AN: Well that should do it for this chapter, I want to thank all of you who are being patient with me, I know I have a couple of flaws and I am trying to correct them. Anyway, until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you all should have figured that out by now.

AN: Hello readers! Sorry for the slow update, but they will be slower because school will get in the way, but I will try and update as fast as I can so bear with me. Anyway, here we go with chapter 18!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love, Betrayal, and War**

The next morning Harry woke up in his hospital bed and was surprised to find that he was almost fully healed. He ached a little from his wounds the previous night, but otherwise found himself to be okay. He gazed out the window and found that the sun was out, it was going to be a nice day. The large double doors flew open and Harry wasn't surprised to see Hermione dash in.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione greeted.

"Morning Mione," Harry returned.

Hermione pecked him on the lips before asking the question Harry knew only too well.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I ache a little but otherwise I am fine," Harry replied.

"Great! If Madam Pompfrey will let you go, Ron, Neville and I planned a trip into Hogsmeade today and we would like for you to come," Hermione explained.

"Sounds good, what's the occasion?" Harry asked.

"We are going to look for Ginny, or for any clues to finding her," Hermione replied.

"Well, okay, but I snuck out of here last night and talked to McGonagall, Dumbledore's portrait told us that he guessed she was at the Malfoy mansion," Harry replied.

"What in Merlin's name is she doing there?!" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know, but he guessed she went their willingly, McGonagall summoned Tonks last night briefly and she said she would have Remus look into it," Harry replied.

"So then we don't need to go to Hogsmeade then?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I haven't actually taken you out on a proper date yet have I?" Harry asked smiling sheepishly.

"Well, no you haven't but it's okay Harry," Hermione replied blushing.

"No, you are my girlfriend and I will be damned if we don't go out together once in awhile," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied as she kissed him again.

"Now can you do me a favor?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"Go find Madam Pompfrey and tell her I want to go now," Harry said.

Hermione laughed and nodded as she left to fetch the elder witch. Harry laid back on his bed, today was going to be a great day. A few minutes passed before Hermione returned with Poppy.

"How are you this morning Potter?" Poppy asked.

"Good, a little ache here and there but otherwise I am fine," Harry replied.

Madam Pompfrey ran her wand over him and after a few minutes of checking and rechecking, she seemed satisfied.

"Very well, you may go, but you have to take it easy, you are still weak," Poppy said.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed as he got out of bed.

Hermione grabbed his arm to support him and after a minute or two, he nodded to her and she let go of his arm, only to capture his hand in hers as they made their way out of the hospital wing. They made their way to Gryffindor Tower and ran into Luna on the way.

"Good morning Hermione, Harry, how are you feeling?" Luna asked.

"A lot better, how are you?," Harry asked.

"Oh good, I was going to go get Ron, so are we still up for today?" Luna asked.

"Well, Remus is already looking into Ginny's whereabouts, but yeah we should still go, it will be fun," Harry replied.

"Okay, sounds great," Luna said.

The three arrived at the portrait and went inside. Harry disappeared to have a shower and get cleaned up while Hermione went to get Ron who was probably still asleep. Hermione walked into the Head's room and knocked on Ron's door.

"Who's there?" came Ron's muffled reply.

"Get up, Harry is doing better and we are going to Hogsmeade today!" Hermione called.

"Now?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes now! Now get your lazy arse up!" Hermione replied.

She heard a groan and movement which satisfied her so she returned to the Common Room where Luna sat staring off into space. Harry came down sometime later and Hermione almost drooled. Harry wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had a towel draped over his shoulders. He was looking for something.

"Hermione, have you seen my favorite shirt?" Harry asked.

It took Hermione a minute to snap out of her drool session, but luckily, Harry didn't notice.

"Um...did you leave it on the back of the couch over there?" Hermione asked pointing.

"No I checked...oh," Harry said as he bent down and picked up the shirt. It had fallen behind the couch.

Harry pulled on the shirt, much to Hermione's disappointment and hissed.

"What's the matter?!" Hermione cried jumping up.

"Oh nothing, the burns aren't completely healed, and that was possible the most painful shower I have ever had in my life," Harry replied.

Hermione and Luna gave him sympathetic looks before Ron appeared in the room, in his pajamas.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing Ron we are waiting on you!" Hermione shrieked.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I didn't think you meant this instant!" Ron shot back.

"Oh calm down Ronald, just go get cleaned up, if you don't move it I might have to join you," Luna said smirking.

"Oh no, I'm leaving," Harry said as he headed for the portrait hole.

"Maybe I want you to join me," Ron replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop messing around and get a move on!" Hermione ordered.

"She's right, maybe some other morning," Luna agreed.

"Damn, alright," Ron sighed as he disappeared once again.

"Honestly, he never grows up," Hermione huffed.

Harry had left them and was now walking down towards the Great Hall. He sensed that something bad was going to happen, and it was coming very soon. He noticed Hermione had caught up to him and slid her hand in his as they walked.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Nothing," Harry lied.

"Don't lie to me Harry, maybe you lie to everyone else, but don't lie to me," Hermione scolded.

"You're right, something bad is going to happen that's all," Harry replied.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"It is just a feeling, I don't know what it is," Harry replied.

"You need a day off, I am glad we are doing this," Hermione said.

"Me too, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

Harry stopped her and turned her to face him so she was looking into his eyes and Hermione could tell he was very troubled.

"I haven't been a very good boyfriend, and the only thing I seem to bring is danger, and...death. I don't want you to get hurt but on the same note you are too stubborn to let me distance myself from you in order to protect you. So...what I want to say is that I am sorry for everything and you deserve better than me," Harry explained as he dropped his gaze to the floor in shame.

Harry felt Hermione's hand caress his cheek and lift his head up to meet her gaze. Harry was surprised at what he saw, as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, Harry saw unwavering loyalty, extreme devotion, and the most dominant of all, love.

"Harry James Potter, I want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say," Hermione said slowly.

"Yes?" Harry asked timidly.

"You are the greatest boy I have ever met in my life, you are brave beyond nature and noble to the point of being annoying," Hermione started.

Harry laughed at this and saw her smile before she became serious once again.

"But you are the most wonderful boyfriend, and I am very lucky to have you as mine, and I won't let you distance yourself because that is what Voldemort wants. You have endured unimaginable horrors Harry, and you handled them remarkably well, you are self sacrificing and your fate is too save the wizarding world. You have given everything and expected nothing in return, now fate has given you a little comfort in this time of darkness...me," Hermione continued.

"But Hermione, you probably regret being with me sometimes don't you? I don't blame you, in fact I would understand if you were to leave me for someone else, someone safer," Harry replied.

"Listen to me Harry, I love you, I love you more than anything in this world and I have never regretted being with you, not even for a second. I consider myself lucky and honored, to be the girlfriend of Harry Potter. That is quite a title, but I love you because of who you really are Harry, not because of your title," Hermione said.

"Unlike Ginny," Harry replied bitterly.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Hermione, I am the luckiest boy in the world because I have you," Harry said.

"Yes, you are lucky," Hermione replied playfully.

They stopped as Ron, Luna, and Neville joined them.

"Well, are we ready?" Harry asked.

"Don't we get to eat first?" Ron pleaded.

"Of course, but we can't be too long," Harry warned.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't want to be in Hogsmeade after dark, it is too dangerous these days," Harry replied.

"Good point," Neville agreed.

The group headed to the Great Hall and sat down to eat. Ron shoveled food into his mouth like it would be his last meal. The others were a little more modest about it and laughed as they saw Luna shake her head at Ron.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Neville whispered.

"What's up?" Hermione whispered back.

"I want to ask Harry something, but it is a very touchy question," Neville whispered.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"About what happened at the battle...to him," Neville replied quietly.

"Neville, it's Harry, you can ask him anything," Hermione assured.

"Ask me what?" Harry asked overhearing.

"Well, I don't want to make you mad Harry," Neville said.

"Spit it out Neville," Harry insisted.

"Well, are you still fighting with yourself?" Neville asked nervously.

Harry looked confused at first but Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she knew what Neville meant.

"What...oh that," Harry realized.

He felt Hermione's hand grab his and he turned to see her smile at him in support.

'_She has no idea how good she is to me'_ Harry thought.

"I could lose control of myself at any time, I should have told you all this before now," Harry started.

"But Harry, didn't you tell McGonagall that the horcrux possessed you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and it did, but when I expelled it, some of the evil essence of the green fire was left behind. I am not sure if I can get rid of it, but until I figure that out, it could try to turn me like the horcrux did," Harry explained.

"Bloody hell, you mean you could turn into Viper again?" Ron asked.

"No, Viper was the horcrux, I don't know what will happen to me," Harry replied.

"So...you could turn on us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah...I will have warning and I will fight it, so you will have plenty of time to get away, but yes, I will most likely try to hurt you," Harry replied reluctantly.

"What do we do if it happens again?" Neville asked.

"Hermione won't let me fall to darkness, her voice gave me strength to fight Viper and win, and I have no doubt that she will do it again," Harry replied as he gazed at Hermione lovingly.

"But Harry, what if she can't bring you back?" Ron asked fearfully.

"Harry is too strong to give in, he will always come back, but still, we need to talk to McGonagall about this, maybe she knows a way," Hermione replied.

"Great, but for today, we relax, and have some fun," Harry said.

The others agreed and decided to leave for Hogsmeade despite Ron's pleas.

"Oh Ronald, you have eaten enough to feed an army," Luna scolded.

"But I wanted a little bit more," Ron whined.

"Yeah, and then if we let you do that, you would say that you wanted a little bit more," Luna replied.

"And a little bit more," Harry added.

"And a little bit more," Hermione added trying not to laugh.

"Alright, alright leave me alone," Ron pouted.

Harry and Hermione led the way out of the castle down towards Hogsmeade. On the way they met Hagrid who decided to join them.

"How are you lot anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, when the world is at war...we are doing as well as can be expected," Harry replied.

Hagrid nodded in agreement, Hagrid knew all about the horrors of war, he had seen it the last time Voldemort rose to power, and it broke his heart knowing that Harry was at the head of it all.

"Hagrid, how did you get all banged up? Are you trying to sway the giants again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they're really hard to persuade, because now the vampires are trying to persuade them," Hagrid replied.

"Why, did you encounter any of them?" Harry asked.

"Yea...one of them was very large for a vampire, I almost mistook him for a a half giant like me," Hagrid replied.

"He's that big?!" Ron cried.

"Gaiden," Harry growled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's his name, when I dueled Raphael, Gaiden joined him and attacked me, he is extremely powerful," Harry explained.

"So, is he the vampire in charge?" Neville asked.

"No, the vampire in charge is rumored to be as powerful as You-Know-Who," Hagrid replied.

"Terrific," Harry growled.

"Hagrid, do you know who he or she is?" Ron asked.

"Well, his name is Marcus Alexander," Hagrid replied.

"Merlin! I read about him! He is the leader of the Vampire Nation, one of his famous talents is that he can become invisible, it also mentioned that he may have several other deadly abilities like that," Hermione exclaimed.

"An invisible enemy...interesting," Harry replied quietly.

The rest of the walk was silent as the group was lost in thought. Harry didn't realize they had made it to Hogsmeade until Hermione squeezed his arm. The place was like a ghost town as the group slowly walked along.

"Why is it so empty?" Ron asked.

"Well, with Voldemort, Death Eaters, and vampires running around who would want to be out?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Ron replied.

Hagrid bade the teens goodbye and set off for Knockturn Alley.

"Why the bloody hell would he want to go there?" Ron asked aloud.

"Because Death Eaters are more likely to meet there than anywhere else," Hermione replied.

Harry noticed that his bad feeling kept getting stronger, he glanced at the others but they seemed to not notice it. Why? Was he the only one that was unnerved? Maybe he was going mad. Still, as they walked, Harry was keeping a close eye on their surroundings.

* * *

Voldemort walked slowly and silently. In fact he almost glided over the ground as he made his way down the dark pathway that lead to the Valley of the Restless. His red slits flashed fiercely, which was usually a sign of a cruel plan that he had laid out. This case was no different. Voldemort came upon the two formidable vampire guards that Lucius had encountered when he visited last. The vampires stepped aside and bowed as they knew who he was. But he was used to this, everyone feared his name, the vampires only bowed to Marcus and himself, as they were the most powerful beings ever to walk the Earth. However, even though he assured Marcus he was glad Harry Potter survived, he was a little worried by the boy's resolve. Voldemort strode into Marcus's chamber purposefully and found the vampire sitting at his throne drinking from a large goblet. 

"Voldemort, a pleasant surprise and unexpected, please sit," Marcus greeted.

"Thank you Marcus, but I must be brief as I have other matters to attend to," Voldemort replied.

"Of course," Marcus said.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Voldemort started.

"Well, I promise that I will help if I can," Marcus replied.

"First, is it true that you have unique powers that only you possess?" Voldemort asked.

"I see you have been doing your homework, yes I do," Marcus replied.

"Excellent, so you can transform yourself to be completely invisible and other things?" Voldemort asked.

"Correct," Marcus confirmed.

"Good, then I need your help with something," Voldemort said.

"Go on," Marcus urged.

"My servant, Lucius as you know has a son named Draco. Well it seems that he has the Weasley girl with him at the Malfoy mansion," Voldemort started.

"Weasley girl? What does some girl have to do with me and my special powers?" Marcus asked.

"She was at one time close to Potter, and he cares for her deeply," Voldemort replied.

"Ah I see now...I believe that I can help you if I am guessing right at what you are planning," Marcus said.

"Yes, if I can turn the girl against him...Potter will fall!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Wait, there is one small problem," Marcus replied quickly.

"What?" Voldemort asked.

"My power is very unique, but it also has requirements, now I am the descendant of the founder of the Vampire Nation. His name was Victor and he was the most powerful vampire in history. But regardless, let me explain the power. The first and most important thing is I have to bite her," Marcus explained.

"She has to be a vampire?" Voldemort asked.

"No, it is complicated so be patient...now when I bite her she has to have no doubt, she must be one hundred percent sure of her decision to let me bite her. Second, she cannot be a virgin which means the boy would have to take it. Third, the bite I inflict pours malice and rage into her body and if allowed to attach, it will take over her and she will no longer be the good little girl Potter knows, no...she will become a new evil entity. She would become neither human nor vampire, she would be like a demon from hell," Marcus explained.

"Perfect!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Remember, she has to meet the two requirements I mentioned, otherwise it will not work," Marcus warned.

"Very good, I will go see to it, be ready when I call for you," Voldemort replied as he turned and left the chamber.

AN: Well there we go! I apologize again for the slow updates but they are still coming and I appreciate you guys sticking with me through this story. Anyway leave a review and until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you should know this by now.

AN: Greetings, I apologize for the slow updates, hopefully I will be able to write more this week. But as most of you know, life happens so we'll see. But I am still going strong so bear with me and as always, please review.

**Dragonthunder89**

**Love, Betrayal, and War**

Harry led the group into Honeydukes where Ron spent twenty minutes ogling the sweets before Luna urged him to hurry and buy something. Harry was standing off to the side watching them with his arms folded over his chest. Hermione walked over o him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Harry, you need to relax," Hermione said.

"I can't," Harry replied.

"But why Harry, today is for fun," Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you don't seriously think that Voldemort would give me a moment of peace if he could help it?" Harry asked.

"Well...he won't attack Hogsmeade right now I'm sure," Hermione reassured him.

"He is capable of anything, the attack at the Ministry proved his boldness," Harry replied.

Harry knew he was being difficult, but he was doing what he thought was right, and it was out of love and his need to protect his loved ones. Harry felt a pang of regret, even when he and Hermione were spending the day together, he was in guard mode, making him a very uncomfortable person to be around.

"Hermione! Come here and look at this candy!" Ron called.

Hermione looked over to Ron and then looked back at Harry who returned her gaze.

"Well? Are you going to go look or not?" Harry asked as a smile played across his face.

"Come on," Hermione replied as she grabbed Harry's hand.

Her smile was contagious and Harry gave in and complied. After waiting for Ron, who had armfuls of sweets, they proceeded to the Three Broomsticks. They settled in and ordered a round of butterbeers.

"Look! There's McGonagall!" Neville cried pointing.

Harry got up and made his presence known before inviting her over to their table.

"Well, good afternoon everyone, what brings you all down here today?" McGonagall asked.

"Just need a break," Hermione replied.

"Yes, times are hard, we must enjoy ourselves while we can," McGonagall agreed.

"Professor? May I have a word with you?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied.

Harry got up but stopped Hermione who was automatically going to follow.

"Stay here, don't worry, you already know what I am going to discuss with her," Harry reassured Hermione.

Hermione reluctantly nodded and sat back down. Harry led McGonagall to a secluded area away from eavesdroppers before speaking.

"I have a very big problem and need your help," Harry said seriously.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked.

"When I extracted Viper from my body, a good portion of the green fire was left behind. I think that it can try to turn me and I need to know if you know of a way to get it out of my body?" Harry asked.

McGonagall seemed shocked, and then after a minute or two her face twisted into horror.

"Harry...there is only one way to get rid of green fire from a human," McGonagall started.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked.

"It is a very complicated and even more painful," McGonagall started.

"What must be done?" Harry asked.

"Green fire can only be extracted with the Cruciatus Curse," McGonagall replied.

"What? It has to be tortured out of me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I am afraid so, but we might have a couple of other problems," McGonagall replied.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well...for one, the caster of the Cruciatus has to mean it, by this I mean they have to truly want to torture you and cause you pain. Second, You could end up like the Longbottoms," McGonagall replied.

Harry shuddered at that, he remembered everything Neville had told him and it broke his heart. No one deserved that, which gave Harry yet another reason to kill his arch nemesis.

"One of you has to do it," Harry replied after a couple minutes of silence.

"Harry...none of us truly want to hurt you, it would kill us," McGonagall said.

"But I have to do it! If I don't...I might try to hurt one of you, and I will not let that happen. I will destroy myself before I let the evil take me and try to use my body to hurt any of you," Harry replied.

They sat there lost in their own thoughts until McGonagall broke the silence.

"Well, if we go through with this, miss Granger will be severely upset," McGonagall said.

"I don't plan on telling her until the day I do it, by then she won't be able to stop it," Harry replied.

"But Potter we still don't have anyone who could do this to you, miss Granger certainly won't and the rest of us will not do it either," McGonagall said.

"Contact Mad Eye," Harry replied.

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"If anyone could torture me, it would be him," Harry said.

McGonagall looked troubled as she brooded over what Harry suggested. She knew that Moody could do it, but she didn't want to have to see Harry get tortured.

"Very well, I will arrange it," McGonagall sighed.

"Everything will be okay professor, I promise," Harry assured her.

McGonagall nodded but she didn't look convinced. Harry and McGonagall then rejoined the others and sat down. Hermione however, instantly noticed McGonagall's change and became very concerned. For now though, she let it go as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She turned to see Harry smiling at her. She returned his smile and kissed him softly which he responded to. Harry pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss until he heard Ron clear his throat.

"Could you guys maybe snog somewhere else?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione broke apart but didn't let go of each other as the group sat there talking. McGonagall bid them farewell and left the group for the castle. Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and saw that although he assured her that he was alright, she saw a haunted look of fear in his eyes. She held his gaze for a couple of minutes and gasped. His emerald eyes flashed that eerie green briefly. It was slight, but Hermione was instantly scared of what she saw.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Your eyes...they flashed green!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we are going to have to extract the green fire and soon," Hermione replied.

"_I'm sorry Hermione"_ Harry thought.

Harry held her closer and buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. Hermione held him close while the others looked on.

"We will find a way," Harry assured her.

"I know, we will find a way together," Hermione replied.

The group finished their drinks and decided to head up to the castle as it was late afternoon. Hermione noticed immediately that Harry was acting different. It seemed that the closer to the castle that they got, the more nervous Harry seemed to get. Neville noticed this too and decided to question Harry later.

"So, who wants to play some chess when we get back?" Ron asked.

"What's the point? We know who would win so why bother?" Neville asked.

"Well, no one can beat Ronald in chess," Luna bragged.

Hermione suddenly had the impulse to combat Luna's boasting by boasting her own boyfriend.

"Maybe so, but he can't hold a candle to Harry when it comes to Quidditch," Hermione bragged.

"I can to!" Ron cried defensively.

"Sorry Ron, but Harry can out maneuver you any day," Hermione replied.

"Oh yeah? Maybe he should prove it!" Ron challenged.

"Hang on a minute..." Harry started.

"He doesn't need to!" Hermione shot back.

"You mean he can't" Ron accused.

"Of course he can right Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Wait...what?" Harry asked.

"Fine then, instead of chess, let's go to the pitch and see who's better?" Ron challenged.

"Fine you're on!" Hermione cried.

"Wait a minute!" Harry cried.

Alright, meet down there in thirty minutes!" Ron cried as he sped off with Luna in tow.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Oops, I guess I got carried away," Hermione replied blushing.

"Great," Harry said as he, Hermione, and Neville headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

They arrived to see Ron already in his robes. Harry sighed and changed into his own and retrieved his Firebolt.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Harry asked.

"The rules are simple, dodge the bludgers three times. If you manage to do that, then Luna will toss you a quaffle and you will try to score. Then it is the others' turn," Ron explained.

"Ron it isn't worth it, one of us could get hurt," Harry warned.

"You could always back out and admit that I am better than you," Ron taunted.

"That won't work Ron, I won't admit something that isn't true," Harry replied.

"Fine then, let's settle this," Ron said as he kicked off the ground.

Harry gave Hermione an annoyed look before doing the same while the others watched on.

"Okay, you go first Harry," Ron said.

"Great, alright then, give me everything you've got," Harry replied sighing.

"Alright Neville! Release the bludgers!" Ron ordered.

Just then, a thought occurred to Harry, bludgers act on their own, they can attack both Ron and himself any time they want.

"Ron, those bludgers could attack you too!" Harry cried.

"That is why I have this," Ron replied indicating the club in his hand.

"I see, well then let's get this over with," Harry replied.

Neville released the Bludgers and they soared around madly before one of them started toward Harry. Ron used his club to hit the other one in Harry's direction. Harry sighed as he quickly swerved to the right as the first bludger came screaming past. Then he ducked his head as the second one came at him. Harry barely saw the third one and shot upwards to avoid the Bludger. Neville tossed Harry the Quaffle and Harry noticed Ron was already guarding the goal posts.

"Give me your best shot!" Ron challenged.

Harry sighed and charged forward. Ron tensed his muscles, ready to block anything Harry did. But Ron was caught completely off guard. Harry shot upwards and flipped back a few feet before diving underneath Ron and then shooting up again with such speed Ron had no time to stop Harry who was now between Ron and the goal hoops. Ron spun around on his broom just as Harry dropped the Quaffle through the middle hoop.

"Check," Harry taunted.

"Alright, my turn, if I miss, you win and if I score we go again," Ron replied.

Harry nodded, he turned sharply though as the Bludgers came screaming towards them. The boys separated and to Harry's surprise, they attacked Ron instead of him. Ron managed to dodge them well enough, even though one nicked his broom. Ron wasted no time and after Neville tossed Ron the Quaffle, Ron charged and hurled it at the goal hoop. Harry smiled, it was far too easy and he shot up and kicked the Quaffle away lazily.

"Harry wins!" Neville announced.

Hermione jumped up and down cheering for her boyfriend, while Ron hovered there with a sour expression.

"Come on, it's starting to get late and we have classes tomorrow," Harry said as he landed and dismounted his broom.

Ron followed suit and both boys joined there girlfriends and Neville and headed for the castle. They ate dinner in the Great Hall and retired to Gryffindor Tower. The group sat down in the Common Room which was mostly empty. The students were still down at dinner eating.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Neville asked nervously.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"What's it like? To be tortured," Neville asked.

For a moment Harry faltered, how in Merlin's name did Neville find out? But after a moment, Harry realized Neville was talking about the graveyard in fourth year.

"What brought that on?" Harry asked.

"Well...I was just thinking that many will be tortured in this war and my parents were tortured to insanity. So I guess I want to know from someone who has experienced it first hand," Neville explained.

"Well I guess...listen to me Neville, it is the worst curse that I have been hit with so far. It feels like ten thousand volts of electricity are ripping through your body while hundreds of red hot knives stab your body," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell Harry, how did you manage to continue on?" Neville asked.

"I...I thought about my friends, Hermione, and my parents, I also thought that if I was going to die that night, Voldemort was going to have to work for it," Harry replied.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione soothed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Bloody hell," Ron uttered.

"How do you do it Harry? Get up everyday knowing that one wrong move could kill you?" Luna asked.

"I have accepted that each day might be my last, so I prepare myself, now I am going to tell you guys something, you are not going to like what I am about to say. Since recent events I have been possessed, now I will find a way to extract the evil, but if I don't do it in time...I may turn on you and if I cannot fight it off, I want you to kill me," Harry explained.

"That won't happen Harry, you are far too strong," Hermione interjected.

"I am just saying Hermione, that if the worst case scenario were to occur, you have to take me out," Harry replied.

No one said anything as they imagined what it would be like to kill their best friend.

"Well, it is getting late and we have classes tomorrow so we need to go to bed, especially you Ron," Hermione spoke up.

They all nodded and dispersed to their respective rooms. Harry and Neville headed up to the boy's dorms while Hermione headed for the Head's Common Room. Ron left to walk Luna to Ravenclaw Tower. Harry climbed into bed and turned over to find a comfortable position and soon sleep took him. But as most people already know, Harry Potter never goes without at least one nightmare and tonight would be no different.

* * *

Hermione snuck out of Gryffindor Tower undetected and headed for McGonagall's office, she knew it was really late, but she had to find out what was bothering the elder witch. Hermione approached the stone gargoyle and said the password. The gargoyle grunted but moved aside and let Hermione pass. Hermione knocked and was surprised to get a response. 

"Come in," McGonagall's voice sounded.

Hermione entered and saw McGonagall at her desk in her night robes examining several papers.

"Why miss Granger, to what do I owe this late night visit?" McGonagall asked.

"It's about what happened earlier today, I saw the look of fear on your face professor, what did you and Harry talk about?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall didn't respond right away, but sat thinking of how to explain it without giving away Harry's plan.

"We were just trying to think of ways to extract the evil inside Harry," McGonagall replied evasively.

"Then why did you have to speak to him in private?" Hermione asked.

"Because some of the ideas discussed were very upsetting and should never be discussed in public," McGonagall replied.

"I suppose you have a point there," Hermione admitted.

"Good, anything else?" McGonagall asked.

"No I guess not, I am sorry for disturbing you professor," Hermione apologized as she left the headmistress's office.

"I am deeply sorry miss Granger," McGonagall said to herself.

"She will be very upset with Harry Minerva," Dumbledore said from his portrait.

"What would you have me do Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing, I am only saying that this may strain there relationship for awhile," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, but Potter is right, she must not know until he actually goes through with it," McGonagall said.

"Which reminds me, is Alastor going to come through for us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he was reluctant, but he believes he can accomplish this," McGonagall replied.

"Very good," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, I don't like this, it isn't a good idea," McGonagall replied.

"We must have faith in Harry Minerva, he is the hope of the war after all," Dumbledore assured.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning early, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that his alarm was going to go off in ten minutes. Harry got up and headed for the shower, once he started the water going he stepped in and let the hot water soothe him. His thoughts drifted to Hermione, oh how he wanted to tell her what he was doing. But no, he couldn't do that because he knew she would do everything in her power to stop him from doing it. Harry thought about Ginny, although he no longer loved her, he still cared about her well being. Why would she go to the Malfoy Manor? It didn't make any sense no matter how Harry looked at it. Harry shook his head and washed up. Once he was done and got dressed, he woke Ron up and headed down to the Common Room. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione waiting for him. 

"Morning Harry!" Hermione greeted.

"Morning Mione," Harry replied as he embraced her.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I woke him up a minute ago, he should be down soon," Harry replied.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed.

After about twenty minutes, Ron emerged sleepily.

"Alright let's go before we miss breakfast!" Hermione cried.

Harry chuckled at the horrified look on Ron's face when she said that they might miss breakfast. Neville soon joined the three also. The group walked down to the Great Hall, meeting Luna along the way. The four ate and headed for their respective classes. Harry had Potions with Slughorn first. He made sure to be the last one to class because of sixth year. Hermione had Ancient Runes, Ron and Neville had Herbology and Luna had Divination. Each class was uneventful. Until they all came together for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"Well, hopefully this class will be more exciting than my last class," Ron groaned.

"I don't know, this class can be dangerous," Neville replied.

"But Hagrid always looks forward to seeing us," Hermione argued.

"Hermione's right, besides, it can't be any more dangerous than what we haven't already encountered," Harry added.

The group walked down to Hagrid's hut where Hagrid was waiting. Little by little, the rest of the class arrived and Hagrid began.

"Alrigh, listen up, today's lesson is double Care of Magical Creatures so I have a real treat for ya today. But, I am going to warn you now, what we are goin to be dealin with is very dangerous, more so than the Hippogriff ya encountered in yer third year," Hagrid explained.

Some of the students looked frightened and Harry heard Neville gulp.

"So are yeh ready? Then follow me!" Hagrid exclaimed as he set off towards the edge of the forest.

"Deja Vu anyone?" Ron asked.

Harry was curious, Ron was right, last time Hagrid led them into the forest it turned out to be a disaster. Hagrid led the group into the same clearing where they first met Buckbeak.

"Now line up sideways so you all can see," Hagrid instructed as he disappeared.

"I wonder what he has this time?" Hermione asked.

"Hopefully something friendly," Neville replied.

The class fell silent in shock as Hagrid reappeared. He was holding a thick chain that served as a leash for a fierce looking creature.

"Ta da!" Hagrid cried.

"Hagrid? What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked.

"This Ron is a panthion , can anyone tell me what a panthion is?" Hagrid asked.

No one was surprised when Hermione's hand shot up.

"Some things will never change," Harry chuckled.

"A panthion is a cross breed between a lion and a panther," Hermione replied.

"Good! Five points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid exclaimed.

The panthion's body was jet black and sleek but the head and neck was a bright red and it had unnaturally bright yellow eyes.

"Now, the first thing you need to know, is that this panthion is fairly tame and has been trained. But yeh better hope ya don come face to face with a wild one because ter be honest, once it is done with ya you'll be ripped to pieces," Hagrid explained.

"Hagrid, what are we going to be doing exactly?" Harry asked while eyeing the creature.

"Well Harry, this lesson is knowing what ter do if ya happen upon a panthion out in the world somewhere," Hagrid explained.

"But Hagrid, panthions are extremely dangerous! That thing could kill us!" Hermione cried.

Everybody jumped as the panthion growled in defense.

"Glad this happened, thank you Hermione, first lesson, a panthion seems to understand humans, and it took offense to what Hermione said. Like hippogriffs, panthions are very proud," Hagrid explained.

"Nice one Hermione," Ron said.

"Now, the next thing you must know about these creatures, is this, Harry will you come over here please?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh boy," Harry sighed as he nervously walked over to where Hagrid was standing.

"Now Harry, like I said before, this panthion is trained, now in a moment I am going to ask you ter point your wand at it," Hagrid explained.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked.

"Don worry, it's trained, but don't be afraid, they can smell and sense fear and tha might put you into danger," Hagrid warned.

"Brilliant, that makes me feel loads better," Harry replied.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the panthion. The panthion's head snapped to Harry and the panthion snarled and lit its jet black coat ablaze in a fierce red flame.

"What in Merlin's name?!" Harry cried.

"Lower your wand Harry!" Hagrid cried.

Harry did so and after a couple of seconds the panthion let its flaming coat fade. However, it still eyed Harry very closely.

"The unique, one of a kind ability that only a panthion possesses, it can set its coat on fire and block many unfriendly spells," Hagrid explained.

"So, it can't be hurt when its coat is on fire?" Luna asked.

"Right, but can anyone tell me what really makes a panthion dangerous?" Hagrid asked.

"It unleashes a deadly ball of fire from its mouth and it destroys anything it touches, this attack is also the only thing that can hurt a panthion while its coat is ablaze," Hermione answered.

"Ten points ter Gryffindor, well done Hermione!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Hagrid dismissed class early since the panthion was getting anxious around the students. The only homework was to read the chapter in their books that talked about panthions.

"Harry? Can I talk ter ya before ya leave?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna gathered around behind Harry and Hagrid looked very uncomfortable.

"Uh, I meant I need to talk to just Harry," Hagrid said.

"But..." Ron started.

"No its okay, go on guys, I will probably tell you later anyway," Harry cut in.

They reluctantly left, and Hagrid led Harry back to his hut.

"Okay Hagrid, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeh know that panthion I showed you lot?" Hagrid asked.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"We are secretly training several of them for combat, they are going to help us in the war," Hagrid replied.

"Awesome! But why couldn't you tell the others?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall told me what yeh are doin Harry," Hagrid replied.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I am talkin about the green fire in yer body," Hagrid replied.

"Oh, well if you pulled me aside to convince me not to do this, don't because my mind is made up plus it's the only way," Harry said.

"I know, I jus wanted ter say good luck and be safe," Hagrid replied.

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll see you later," Harry said as he left and headed for the castle.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville were almost to the castle when Hermione stopped. 

"You guys go ahead, I am going to wait for Harry," Hermione said.

"Okay, see you later," Ron replied.

Hermione noticed the sky was growing dark and gloomy...a storm was coming. Hermione leaned against a nearby tree when she heard something. She turned around and gasped in shock.

"Hello Hermione," Viktor Krum greeted.

AN: There we are! I am so sorry for the long delay, I had some problems and distractions but it is mostly resolved so the updates should come much sooner! Anyway thanks to all of you who are sticking with me and please leave a review! Until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't try to sue me, you won't get anything cuz I'm nearly broke.

AN: Hi readers! Sorry for the slow updates, these next couple of months are going to be hectic and I probably won't be able to update frequently, but I will try my best to keep them coming as fast as I can. So on with chapter 20!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

"Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"It's been far too long Hermione," Viktor replied as he closed the gap between them.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have a game until next week so I thought I would stop by and see you," Viktor replied.

"That's sweet of you! We have a lot to catch up on, I am waiting for Harry so once he gets here we can go get something to eat since we have a free period now," Hermione said.

"Sounds good," Viktor replied.

"Oh here he comes! Harry look who's here!" Hermione called.

Harry approached Hermione and saw that she wasn't alone, and once he registered who it was Harry was shocked, Viktor Krum?

_'What in Merlin's name is he doing here?'_ Harry thought.

"Harry Potter, it's been awhile," Viktor said offering his hand.

Harry didn't know what it was, but something was wrong, Viktor was different but Harry didn't know how or why. He glanced at Hermione and could tell that she was nervous, so for her sake, Harry was going to be nice...for now.

"Viktor," Harry replied shaking his hand.

Harry noted Hermione's look of relief. The three proceeded into the castle and sat down in the Great Hall to eat and catch up.

"So, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have a game next week and I just came to visit," Viktor replied.

Harry stopped, Viktor was up to something and Harry thanked Ron for his obsession with Quidditch.

Flashback

"Harry come have a look at this!" Ron called.

"What is it Ron? I need to finish Snape's essay or he's going to kill me," Harry asked.

"Viktor Krum resigned from the Bulgarian Quidditch team!" Ron exclaimed.

"What? Why did he do that?" Harry asked confused.

"All it says is that he had other engagements," Ron replied.

End Flashback

"Really? So are you just visiting today?" Harry asked hiding his suspicions.

"No I talked to your headmistress and she is allowing me to stay the whole week until my next game.

"Really? Well...oh no! Sorry guys I have to go I'll be back I forgot to do something," Harry said as he got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione noticed Harry's sudden change in mood and after a minute or two she left to investigate her boyfriend's strange behavior.

* * *

Harry headed to McGonagall's classroom and entered to find her teaching a class.

"Headmistress I am sorry for interrupting but could I have a word? It's urgent," Harry asked.

"Very well, I will return shortly so pair up and begin practicing," McGonagall instructed.

Harry was led to the headmistress's office and both sat down.

"What is the matter? You said it was urgent," McGonagall asked.

"Yes, you granted Viktor Krum permission to stay here for the whole week?" Harry asked.

"I did, why?" McGonagall asked.

"He can't stay here for more than today," Harry replied.

"Why not? It's just until his next game," McGonagall asked.

"Because, Viktor hasn't played Quidditch in over a year!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" McGonagall asked, clearly confused.

"Ron told me at the beginning of our sixth year that Viktor resigned his position from the Bulgarian Quidditch team," Harry explained.

"Then why would he lie?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, but he is up to something and I am going to find out," Harry replied.

Before McGonagall could interject, Harry rose and left the headmistress's office. On his way out, he ran into Hermione who was searching for him.

"Harry where have you been?"Hermione asked.

"Talking to McGonagall," Harry replied.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"Well..."Harry started.

"Harry, tell me, you know you can tell me anything," Hermione urged.

"I just made sure McGonagall knew that Viktor meant he was staying the whole week," Harry lied.

Hermione seemed satisfied and Harry relaxed. Although his instincts told him not to, Harry was going to let events unfold by keeping a close eye on Viktor Krum. Harry and Hermione walked back to the Great Hall where Viktor sat waiting for them.

"Everything alright?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, no worries," Harry replied.

Viktor picked up with his talk of quidditch to which Hermione listened intently and Harry knew she was trying her best to look interested. Harry was watching Viktor intently, not to what he was saying, but looking for a sign that would explain what he was up to. After thirty minutes Harry was about to give up when he saw it. A brief flash of red crossed Krum's eyes when he was getting excited about what he was telling Hermione.

"I have to go to the loo, be back," Harry said as he got up and left.

But Harry veered off to the library, he had a scary suspicion, he hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

Gaiden stood at the head of his column and gazed out over his troops. He smiled coldly. Since the death of Raphael, he was appointed supreme commander of the vampire army. Gaiden held up his hand to signal his troop to stop and be silent. Gaiden walked silently up to the top of the cliff overlooking a massive clearing surrounded by forest. Below him resided a Giant village. Gaiden almost laughed, they were easy to find and they were stupid which gave him an advantage. Gaiden made his presence known and bowed to the Giants. Gaiden saw one very large one approach, this one he guessed was the leader.

"Greetings my name is Gaiden, I come on behalf of my lord Marcus Alexander," Gaiden said.

The Giant regarded him for a few moments before speaking.

"Wha business?" it growled.

Gaiden was taken aback, this one was very fluent for a giant.

"I come to propose an alliance between Giants, vampires, and Death Eaters," Gaiden replied.

"Wha?" it asked, clearly confused.

"Let me put it this way, let's be friends, you help us fight the mean men and women," Gaiden rephrased.

"You nicey, we help," it growled.

"Excellent, I shall return for you later, but for now just wait," Gaiden replied.

Gaiden motioned for his men to follow him and they left the giants, marching rapidly.

* * *

Marcus strolled into the Little Hangleton graveyard with four other vampires. One Marcus held in high regard, and had he been a more experienced veteran, Marcus would have had him replace Raphael.

"Tahu, begin when you are ready," Marcus ordered.

Tahu nodded and walked out a short distance until he was near the middle of the graveyard. Tahu suddenly began to glow with a dark crimson and black color as he floated a few feet off the ground.

"Come my Inferi! Rise! Rise up and do your master's bidding!" Tahu ordered.

The ground shook and cracked and hundreds of corpses climbed out of the ground. They gathered around Tahu who was very pleased with himself.

"My lord, what is your will?" Tahu asked.

"You have done well, there is a large party of centaurs retreating to Kagan Forest just south of Forbidden Forest, the two are about twenty miles apart. You are to dispatch the Inferi and assault the centaurs, kill all of them, no survivors," Marcus ordered.

"Yes my lord, it shall be done," Tahu replied bowing.

* * *

Harry flipped through several books until he arrived at what he needed. Harry cursed inwardly as his suspicions were confirmed.

The book read:

_Vampires or 'Amor sanguinis_' _are nocturnal creatures that cannot live in the daylight, instead they thrive in darkness. To survive they drink blood, be it from humans or animals. Vampires have several unique and magical qualities, some help it and some are fatal. They cannot tolerate fire as it is a form of light, they have unnatural strength and endurance and they can heal wounds faster than a human. Vampires also age slower making them live longer and more able to adapt to their environment. Vampires can change into great winged creatures but look human, one magical flaw in them that allows a person to tell if they are a vampire or not is a brief red flash in the iris of their eyes. This red flash is an outward sign of their blood lust. Vampires also have an alarming effect on females. This ability is a mirror to the Veela who has an alarming effect on males._

Harry closed the book and stopped to think. Viktor Krum was a vampire? Suddenly it clicked, that was why Hermione was all over him, that natural ability to attract, similar to the veela ability. But it must depend on the gender of the veela or vampire. Harry got up to report his findings to McGonagall but sighed, he didn't want to interrupt her again and she still had a double class to teach so Harry decided he could wait until she was free. He hurried back to the Great Hall and found Hermione and Viktor still chatting.

"Hey Potter, I have an idea, why don't you help me practice for my next game?" Viktor asked.

"Great idea! Harry is really good," Hermione replied.

"Uh, okay, I guess," Harry agreed.

He didn't want to, but he had to make sure Viktor didn't discover that Harry knows what he is. So the three got up and headed for the Quidditch Pitch. After they were changed and ready Viktor explained the rules of what they were doing.

"Since we are both Seekers, we will race each other for the snitch, simple right?" Viktor asked.

"Sure, I just hope you can keep up," Harry taunted.

"You will be eating my dust Potter," Viktor shot back.

Hermione watched as both shot off the ground like rockets and begin searching for the snitch. She noticed that they matched each others' speed and reflexes, so the only other deciding factor was brains. Harry maneuvered around Viktor in an upward spiral and shot off as he spotted the snitch. Viktor gave chase immediately afterwards. Both flew with incredible speed and began to climb as the snitch did.

_"Why does it always go up?"_ Harry asked himself.

Harry was caught off guard as Viktor elbowed him in the face, causing Harry to fall behind. Harry recovered but not before Viktor caught the snitch. Both flew down to where Hermione was waiting and Viktor held up the snitch proudly.

"Alright! Great job Viktor!" Hermione cheered.

Harry came down shortly after and stormed up to Krum angrily, holding his nose.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry demanded.

"What?" Viktor asked innocently.

"Harry why is your nose bleeding?" Hermione asked.

"Because this arsehole elbowed me in the face! What is your problem?!" Harry demanded angrily.

"Fair game, I didn't break the rules," Viktor replied.

"That was not a match, you had no need to do that!" Harry yelled.

"Calm down Harry," Hermione replied.

Harry was shocked and hurt, Hermione was defending Viktor? Harry stopped and without a word punched Viktor across the face knocking him to the ground.

"Now we're even," Harry growled as he headed for the castle.

"Harry! What is the matter with you?!" Hermione yelled after him as she helped Viktor to his feet.

"I'm going after him, and I will try to get him to apologize, will you be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, go on then," Viktor replied rubbing his cheek.

Hermione nodded and jogged off after Harry. She saw him heading for Hagrid's hut and hurried to catch up to him.

"Harry!" Hermione called.

Harry turned and stopped to let her catch up to him.

"Hey Mione," Harry greeted.

"Don't 'hey' me Harry James Potter, what is the matter with you?!" Hermione demanded.

"Are you kidding Hermione?!" Harry demanded.

"You were out of line!" Hermione yelled.

"Really? Then when he elbowed me in the face it was perfectly alright?!" Harry demanded.

"He didn't break any rules! You make out like he cheated!" Hermione replied fiercely.

"Hermione, if they wanted to in a real match, the ref could have penalized him for unnecessary roughness!" Harry shot back.

"You know Harry? It sounds like you are just a sore loser!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I give up, you are unbelievable Hermione Granger, I love you and I thought you loved me, but ever since Viktor showed up you have shot me down at every turn and defended him. You have accused me of being a sore loser, and have implied that I am a jealous prick. Perhaps if I am such a bad person you should go and be with Viktor, you wouldn't be the first to think that I am a bad person, in fact some would swear on it, I'm taking a walk," Harry said as he left Hermione who was shocked, hurt, and crying.

Hermione turned as she saw Neville approach, he just had Herbology.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"Harry is being a jerk!" Hermione sobbed.

"I have a hard time believing Harry is being a jerk, especially to you, because when I hear him talk about you, merlin he says things like he doesn't deserve you and that he would die for you in a heartbeat," Neville replied.

"He does?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, say why do you think he is a jerk anyway?" Neville asked.

"He out and slugged Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed.

" Viktor Krum? Why?" Neville asked.

"Oh because he and Viktor were practicing quidditch and Viktor got a little rough and beat Harry to the snitch," Hermione explained.

"Where did he go?" Neville asked.

"He went into what's left of Forbidden Forest," Hermione replied.

"Okay, I am going to go find him," Neville said.

Neville jogged off into the remains of the burned forest. He didn't have to go far until he saw Harry walking a short distance ahead of him.

"Hey Harry!" Neville called.

Harry turned and waved to his friend as Neville caught up to him.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Hermione was crying," Neville replied.

"Great, let me guess, you are agreeing with her and have come to chew me out?" Harry asked.

"I just want to know what happened," Neville replied.

"Okay, here is how it started. I agreed to chase the snitch with Krum and we were neck and neck, but as we both got close, Krum up and elbowed me in the face and caused me to fall back. This let him get ahead and catch the snitch. After we landed I asked him what his problem was and he said fair game. Basically we argued, he thought he had done nothing wrong, so I punched him across the face, said now we're even, and left. But do you know what the worst part is Neville? Hermione defended Viktor!" Harry finished almost yelling.

"Why would she defend Viktor? He was the one that was being the jerk not you," Neville asked.

"Well, I have a suspicion," Harry said quietly.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"Neville I trust you but if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone, not even Hermione," Harry replied.

"Of course," Neville said loyally.

"Okay, I think that Viktor is a vampire," Harry replied.

"What?!" Neville cried.

"I suspect he is a vampire, I read about it and he shows too many signs of being one," Harry explained.

"Like what?" Neville asked curiously.

"Well, a big one was the brief red flash in his eyes when he was talking to Hermione earlier.

"You mean blood lust?!" Neville cried.

"You know?!" Harry asked.

"Of course! Since we are at war with them, I began to research everything about them, are you absolutely sure you saw the red flash?" Neville asked.

"Without a doubt," Harry replied.

"Well, Hermione seems to be on his side, but we need to expose him for what he is before he can do whatever he is here to do," Neville said.

"Agreed, he is after Hermione, either that or he will use her to get to me," Harry replied.

"This is going to get ugly, and is very dangerous," Neville said.

"Yes, but if he touches her, I will rip him apart," Harry growled.

AN: Well, there we go, I severely apologize for how long this took, I will try to update sooner, but please leave a review and until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yeah you know the rest.

AN: Greetings, you know overall people didn't like my last chapter, but it will set things in motion and it gets better so it had to be done. Well I'm done talking leave a review and on with chapter 21!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

"But Harry, why are you not going to do anything?" Neville asked.

"Because, she is under his effect and will defend him if I attack him, so we have to get him another way," Harry explained.

"Aren't you going to at least warn her?" Neville asked.

"Well I guess I should at least warn her...or try," Harry sighed.

Neville nodded and Harry turned for the castle to search for Hermione. Neville walked with him but as they got into the Great Hall, the two parted ways. Harry went to Gryffindor Tower, hoping she would be their. She wasn't, so he tried the library and found her sitting with a book and some parchment and across from her sat Viktor.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

Neither said anything or looked up which shocked Harry, Hermione was at least cordial.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked looking up.

"I need to discuss something with you," Harry replied.

"I will give you two some time to talk," Viktor said as he got up and left.

"Alright what is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she closed her book.

"Well first off, I am sorry, you did nothing wrong and I snapped at you when I shouldn't have, but I have something else to tell you," Harry explained.

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

"I believe Viktor is a vampire," Harry replied.

Hermione suddenly burst out laughing, surprising Harry.

"A vampire?! Have you gone mad?!" Hermione cried.

"Shh! No, I looked up some things that I noticed about Viktor and in the Great Hall when he got excited about what he told you I saw a red flash in his eyes," Harry replied.

"You mean blood lust?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was a brief flash but I saw it," Harry replied.

"You expect me to believe he is a vampire?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have to, but I will prove he is," Harry replied.

"I can't believe you think he is a vampire," Hermione giggled.

"Say what you will, but I know how to expose him," Harry replied as he left.

When he exited the library, he saw Neville and both walked towards the Great Hall.

"So?" Neville asked.

"She thinks I'm nuts, it really pisses me off!" Harry growled.

"Hey calm down, we will get him," Neville replied.

"You believe me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, I am just surprised Hermione doesn't after everything you have been through," Neville replied.

"She is under his power already I think," Harry said.

"Yeah, but is his goal her or you?" Neville asked.

"Good question," Harry sighed.

The boys sat down at one of the empty tables and began to think of what could be done about Viktor when they heard several students whispering and pointing, however Harry was used to this and ignored them until Neville was poking him and pointing. Harry looked up and he filled with rage. Hermione was leading Viktor by the hand, and in Harry's experience, that only meant one thing.

"Why that two faced son of a...," Harry started but Neville cut him off and motioned that they should follow.

"This may be an opportunity, because he will want to bite her to make her his," Neville whispered.

Both quickly gave chase and followed them to the Gryffindor Common Room, which only made Harry angrier. Once they entered the Common Room, a few people were lounging around but no sign of Viktor or Hermione. Harry spotted Colin Creavey and approached him.

"Hi Harry!" Colin chirped.

"Hey Colin, did Hermione come in here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she and some guy went up to the girl's rooms," Colin replied.

"That mother...he's got balls I'll give him that, and I plan to crush them," Harry growled.

"But Harry you can't go up there," Colin protested.

"Everyone out now!" Harry thundered.

The rest quickly obeyed and as soon as they all left, Harry walked to the base of the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.

"Viktor! Hermione! I know you are up there! Come down here now or I am coming up!" Harry ordered loudly.

"Harry, aren't there wards that prevent you from doing that?" Neville asked.

"Viktor went up!" Harry argued.

"Because he was with Hermione," Neville pointed out.

"Damn it, we need a girl to take us up there!" Harry yelled.

Harry spun around and left with Neville hot on his heels, they started down the hallway when they ran into Lavender.

"Lavender!" Harry called.

"Hey Harry what's up?" Lavender asked.

"Listen I need a favor, there is no time, I need you to take myself and Neville up to the girl's dormitories," Harry requested.

"What in Merlin's name do you need up there for?" Lavender asked.

"Hermione took Viktor Krum up there with her!" Neville replied.

"But I thought Hermione was with...oh! Let's go!" Lavender cried as realization dawned on her.

The three sprinted into the Common Room and Lavender led them up the stairs.

"Thanks Lavender, but this might get rough, so you should wait downstairs," Harry advised.

"Okay," Lavender replied as she left them.

Harry and Neville scanned the room and saw one bed had the curtains drawn around it, and Harry and Neville made there way towards it and they heard Viktor's voice.

"You are very beautiful," Viktor said.

Harry and Neville yanked back the curtains and Harry boiled with rage. Hermione sat there with her eyes closed and Viktor was sitting behind her massaging her shoulders and breathing softly on her neck. Both boys noticed that Viktor's eyes were now completely red and his sharp vampire fangs were bared and he was preparing to bite Hermione.

"Get away from her!" Harry yelled.

Both Hermione and Viktor jumped up in shock. Hermione was in a daze and a little confused but Viktor began to laugh maniacally.

"I knew you suspected me Potter! But you are too late! Even now Gaiden is approaching the castle with over two hundred vampires!" Viktor laughed.

"No way, it was a trap!" Neville cried.

" Neville run! Hurry and warn everyone!" Harry yelled.

As Neville turned to leave, Harry grabbed Hermione and pushed her after Neville who led her out with him. As he did this, Viktor grabbed Harry and threw him across the room. Harry went through the wall and fell through to the Common Room. Harry summoned Gryffindor's sword as Viktor came leaping after him, brandishing his own sword. Harry brought it up to catch Viktor's blade. Harry kicked Viktor back and quickly got to his feet.

"So, you weren't after Hermione or me, you sought to destroy Hogwarts," Harry said as the two began to circle each other.

"You are quick, I will give you that, but not quite accurate. You see I was after Hermione for myself because I knew you loved her and I know that she is the source of your power," Viktor replied.

"Your efforts were in vain, Hogwarts has never fallen, and it never will as long as I draw breath," Harry said.

"You believe that a handful of school teachers and you yourself can stop a battalion of vampires?!" Viktor laughed.

"Yes, because like you, they are blinded by arrogance and overconfidence, I am surprised though that you are acting this quickly" Harry replied.

"You pretend to know much, but you have only just begun to learn," Viktor taunted.

"Perhaps you may teach me a lesson then?" Harry mocked.

"I grow tired of your insolence, prepare for your death Harry Potter," Viktor declared.

"Hmph, the last adversary who spoke those words tasted the end of my sword and you will be no different, come and show me what you've got!" Harry challenged.

Viktor launched himself at Harry and swords clanged as Viktor attacked relentlessly. Left, right, and left again but Harry defended well and Viktor could not penetrate the young wizard's defense.

* * *

Neville pulled Hermione along with him as he ran to find McGonagall. He rushed to her office and found her at her desk.

"Why Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger, what is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Headmistress, Harry has told you of his suspicions right?" Neville asked breathless.

"Yes?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry was right! Viktor is a vampire and it was a setup! The wards around Hogwarts have been disabled! Vampires are coming!" Neville cried.

"Merlin!! Wait where's Harry?!" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione here is under Viktor's power still, we saw her and Viktor retreat to the girl's dormitories, Harry and I went after them and that is when we discovered the truth, I suspect Harry is fighting Viktor in Gryffindor Tower still," Neville explained quickly.

"Very well, hang on a minute," McGonagall said as she went to a nearby cabinet filled with vials.

"Here, give her this, it will annul the vampirism effect on her, I will call for help, once she is back to normal, you must gather the students in the dungeons and fortify yourselves," McGonagall ordered.

With that, McGonagall wrote a quick letter and gave it to her owl and quickly left to assemble the staff to defend against the enemy. Neville made Hermione drink the potion and after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione seemed to be more alert.

"Neville? What is going on?" Hermione asked.

Neville began to quickly explain about Viktor and how Harry saved both of them and about the impending attack.

"Oh my god what have I done?!" Hermione cried.

"Listen, we have to get the students to the dungeons and fortify ourselves," Neville replied.

"What about Harry?!" Hermione cried.

"He would tell you the same thing and you know it Hermione, we would only hurt him if we tried to help him, he would be too concerned about us and would not be able to focus," Neville reasoned.

With a little coaxing, Hermione agreed and they set out to gather the students.

* * *

Harry and Viktor continued to duel matching each other blow for blow, neither could inflict a serious wound on the other.

"So Potter, where do we go from here? Fight until there is nothing left of your friends?" Viktor taunted.

"I see...let me ask you a question, what is your ultimate goal?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The destruction of you and the Order of the Phoenix, then we can truly control this world and rebuild it to our grand design!" Viktor replied.

"I see, one more, can a vampire experience fear?" Harry asked.

"Fear? What are you babbling about? Are you trying to scare me? I am not afraid of you!" Viktor yelled.

"You will be," Harry replied.

The room grew hot and the air around Harry began to crackle. Before Viktor could say anything, Harry's sword exploded into flame causing Viktor to back away.

"What is this madness?! How are you doing that?!" Viktor demanded.

"So your master neglected to mention that I have the powerful ability to control fire did he? Surprise!" Harry taunted.

"Impressive, but it will not stop me!" Viktor yelled angrily.

"Ah anger, I see I am winning," Harry taunted again.

Viktor laughed which surprised Harry. Harry watched as Viktor suddenly levitated off of the floor.

"I have a surprise for you too, be gone!" Viktor yelled as he sprouted large wings.

Before Harry could react, Viktor gave a howl and a powerful shockwave hit Harry with incredible force and hurled him out of the nearby window. Harry stabbed his sword into the stone to avoid falling to his death. He pulled it out and began to fall again. He stabbed the sword in again but not as deep and attempted to slide down, but Viktor had given chase and knocked Harry off the wall. Harry slammed into the ground and screamed in pain. He was surprised he wasn't dead. Viktor descended and landed next to him.

"So Potter, you are a worthy opponent, so I will finish you with honor," Viktor said.

"You are without honor, a coward and to die by your hand would be a disgrace," Harry spat painfully.

"Fool," Viktor growled as he raised his blade and flipped it so the point was aimed at Harry's chest.

"Viktor thrust down and Harry's hands shot up to stop the blade and they struggled for what seemed like eternity.

"Die with honor!" Viktor yelled.

"You first," Harry growled.

Harry summoned what little energy he had left, and forced the fire through his hands. The fire traveled up Viktor's blade and Viktor's eyes widened in terror as the flames engulfed him. Viktor flailed and screamed as he dropped his sword. Harry rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to where his sword lay shining brightly against the darkening sky. Harry grasped the handle and dragged himself to his feet. He turned and saw the flaming body of Viktor scream again and charge straight for Harry. Harry's grip tightened, and as Viktor reached him, Harry sidestepped and brought the blade around to Viktor's mid section. The two burning pieces fell to the ground and burned to ash and Harry fell to his knees in pain.

"Hogwarts will not fall," Harry vowed as he got up and staggered back into the castle.

* * *

Tonks sat at her desk in the Ministry reading her reports on recent Death Eater activity when Kingsley Shacklebolt burst into her office out of breath.

"Kingsley? What is it?" Tonks asked.

"A letter from Minerva!" Kingsley cried handing her the letter.

"Oh my god! We have to help them!" Tonks cried.

"But we can't leave the ministry undefended!" Kingsley replied.

"Well, I am going and I know Remus will want to help " Tonks said as she wrote to Remus and sent her owl off.

"Be careful, and I want to help but..." Kingsley started.

"I know," Tonks said as she hurriedly left her office.

* * *

McGonagall assembled the staff and positioned everyone they had on the grounds. But they were sorely outnumbered. They heard a few pops and saw Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, and the twins running towards them.

"The ministry cannot send more help, in case Voldemort attacks them," Remus explained.

"Merlin help us," McGonagall replied.

* * *

Hermione and Neville track Ron down who was with Luna.

"Now, split up and round up all the students, I will get Ravenclaw, Ron will get Gryffindor, Neville will get Slytherin, and Luna will get Hufflepuff, now move! We meet in the dungeons!" Hermione ordered.

The four went to each tower and grabbed people they saw along the way and luckily since it was getting late, most were returning to their Common Rooms. Hermione noticed Filch was nowhere to be seen in the chaos. She reasoned he was getting ready for the attack. After almost forty five minutes, they managed to get everyone into the dungeons. Since the dungeons only had one way in or out, it was perfect for defending as it would force the enemy into a bottleneck.

"Alright, now there are five dungeon chambers, I want to cram everyone in the last two and the remaining three will be fortified. We will station half of the DA at the first chamber in and fall back as necessary," Neville ordered.

"What if they break through?" Ron asked.

"I hope they don't...but if they do, we will be at their mercy because there is no way out," Hermione replied.

* * *

The staff positioned themselves at the perimeter of the grounds and saw the massive army in the distance. They did not have long until the army arrived.

"Listen, there are way to few of us to stop them, we need to fortify ourselves at the front gate of the school, we can bottleneck them that way and then we won't get pushed back as quickly," Remus said.

"Good idea, we won't last long on open ground like this, fall back!" McGonagall agreed.

The vampires increased their pace and Hagrid was the first to fight back. He took aim with his crossbow and fired. The arrow struck a vampire who fell dead. Hagrid began to fire arrows as fast as he could, but the army was getting closer.

"I can't kill em fast enough!" Hagrid cried.

Suddenly the army stopped right inside the grounds and Gaiden walked out a short distance to address them.

"I am Gaiden, I have come for Hogwarts! Surrender peacefully and you shall live, fail to do so, and no one will be spared and no mercy shall be shown, nor shall any quarter be given," Gaiden shouted.

"We will not yield! Leave us in peace!" McGonagall answered.

"So be it, attack!" Gaiden ordered.

The vampires charged and the defenders began to hurl curses at the hoard and Hagrid and Firenze fired arrows as fast as they could. However, it did not last long and the defenders retreated into the castle as the vampires followed. Firenze drew a short sword and engaged the nearest vampires while the others continued to back away while firing curse after curse. Remus drew a short sword and killed the vampires who got close to Tonks who was firing at vampires afar. Mass chaos followed as vampires began to storm the castle while the defenders fought desperately. Bill even had a dagger with which he stabbed vampires close to him and Fleur.

* * *

Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Luna were among the few stationed in the first chamber. They listened to the battle rage above them.

"I wonder how things are going?" Ron asked aloud.

"Doesn't sound good," Luna replied.

"I'm really worried about Harry," Hermione said nervously.

"He'll be alright Hermione, Harry is a very powerful wizard and he is very smart," Neville assured.

"But I must have been horrible to him, and yet he still saved my life," Hermione cried on the verge of tears.

"Because he loves you more than anything in the world Hermione," Neville answered.

"I hope he's okay," Hermione replied.

They heard a crash nearby and they almost froze, a vampire was searching for them.

"Well, look what I found," he cackled.

"Stay back!" Neville ordered.

"Or what?" the vampire asked as he advanced.

Hermione summoned her flaming bow and shot the vampire with a flaming arrow. The vampire screamed and fled the chamber. But he was soon replaced by three more.

"We have resistance in the dungeons!" the first one called.

"Damn, fall back!" Hermione ordered as she fired another flaming arrow and struck down one of them.

Neville and Ron slammed the door shut and barred it against them.

"That won't hold for very long," Neville realized.

"No but it will buy some time, maybe we can find another way out of here," Ron suggested.

"That would be good, except there is no other way out," Hermione replied.

"Well, when they break through, we will have to fight, we only have two more chambers to retreat to, and then it will be our last stand," Luna said.

* * *

Harry limped into the castle and was horrified to find that the vampires were tearing through it like wildfire. Harry summoned his magic to give him energy to fight and he painful began looking for a familiar face. He finally spotted one, Tonks was backing away from five vampires firing curse after curse. Harry charged at them and beheaded the nearest one, then turned and thrust him blade into another one's chest. The remaining three ceased their advance on Tonks and turned to Harry. Tonks took advantage and set two on fire while Harry tripped the final one and rammed his sword through his chest.

"Harry!" Tonks cried.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked weakly.

"Thanks to you, what about you?" Tonks asked.

"Don't worry about it, where are the others?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, we all got separated, the students have holed up in the dungeons," Tonks replied.

"Alright, I am going to go check on them," Harry said.

"Will do," Tonks replied as she hurried off down the hallway.

AN: Well I will stop there for now, anyway thanks to everyone who is reading and thanks for the reviews, they keep me going! Read and review!

Dragonthunder89


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter please don't sue me.

AN: Well here we are again another exciting chapter, now pay attention because this is a major chapter and depending on my mood, it may be far longer than the others. You might call this an interlude. Anyway you will see what I mean. Now on with the story!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

Harry raced down the corridor at a slower pace. He was still in a lot of pain from the fall and his body was letting him know it. Harry spotted Firenze ahead of him, he was shooting a group of vampires with his bow. Harry gripped his sword tight and lunged at the nearest one. Harry ran the vampire through the chest and withdrew just as quickly. Firenze killed the others and turned to Harry.

"Thank you Harry," Firenze said.

"No problem, where are the students?" Harry asked.

"In the dungeon, the older ones have barricaded the chambers," Firenze replied.

"Alright I am going to go check on them," Harry said.

Firenze nodded and galloped off, disappearing around the corner. Harry turned and headed towards the dungeons, where an impossible challenge awaited him.

* * *

Hermione breathed heavily, the vampires had broken through the first barricade and they were starting on the second one. Neville was next to her, he nodded to her and began looking for additional things to block the door with. Ron stood near the back of the second chamber by the door that lead to the third, Luna was beside him.

"We won't last," Hermione said.

"No, don't give up now," Neville scolded.

"You're right, we have a job to do," Hermione replied.

"Come out you scoundrels!" a vampire snarled.

"Merlin help us," Hermione cried.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood on a hill and in the distance stood Hogwarts, Draco turned to look at Ginny Weasley, she looked conflicted.

"What is the matter?" Draco asked her.

"I just feel that..." Ginny started.

"It is hard to adjust at first, believe me I know, but just think as a whole what those traitors have done to you, the way they have treated you," Draco explained.

"You're right, this is where I belong now, standing by your side,"Ginny replied gazing up into his eyes.

Draco smiled, his plan had worked perfectly, while she stayed with him, Draco managed to get Ginny to fall in love with him but what he didn't count on was falling in love himself. With some manipulation and a lot of time, Draco completely won Ginny over, she even had the Dark Mark to prove it.

"He's in there isn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Harry," Ginny replied.

"Yes, he is," Lucius said joining them.

"Father," Draco acknowledged.

"I do hope you are ready to do your job, the Dark Lord does not look kindly on failure," Lucius warned.

"I am, I will help you capture Harry Potter," Ginny vowed.

"Very well, then let us begin," Lucius replied as the three started towards the castle.

* * *

Harry descended into the dungeon and at first met no resistance but then he came to the first chamber. Over a dozen vampires resided inside and they were trying to break into the second chamber. Harry summoned what little strength he had and walked strongly into the chamber.

"Hey look!" one vampire pointed.

"Come on!" Harry challenged.

The nearest vampire lunged at Harry with a pike. Harry hopped sideways and brought the blade down on the vampire's neck, beheading him. Harry did not stop as he turned and stabbed another vampire in the chest killing him instantly. He heard the door break as the vampires gained access to the second chamber. Harry hurled himself at the group around the chamber and tackled them all to the ground.

"Harry!!" Hermione screamed.

Harry looked up in surprise but turned as a vampire attacked him. Harry slashed the vampire across the chest and got up. The other vampires scrambled to their feet but Harry took advantage of their confusion and struck down eight more. However, Harry's strength was giving out, and there were still seven vampires. A flaming arrow rushed past Harry and set one of the vampires ablaze. Harry charged the remaining six and killed two more while Hermione shot another one. Neville fired off two flaming spells while Harry struck down the last one. The group cheered but saw Harry collapse to his knees, utterly spent.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she knelt next to him.

"Fall back to the third chamber," Harry gasped.

They did so and barred the door tightly while Harry leaned against a wall and slid down to a sitting position to rest.

"Harry, you saved us," Neville said coming over.

"It won't hold, we have to get out of here," Harry replied.

"But we barred the only way out of here," Hermione said.

"Damn it, well then I guess I will have to open a path myself," Harry replied.

"You mean fight our way out," Hermione said.

"Exactly, we can retreat back down the way I came, there is another way out down by the quidditch pitch," Harry explained.

"But Harry, we have a lot of people, we will be noticed," Neville warned.

"I know, there is no easy way to look at it, I will hold them back long enough to give you guys time to get the others out, then when the last of them are out, give me the signal so I can follow," Harry instructed.

"Harry, I don't like this plan," Hermione replied.

"We don't have a choice," Harry said.

"Harry's right," Ron agreed for the first time.

"Okay so what now?" Luna asked.

"I am going to go out first in case there are enemies, once the area is clear, move everyone out and to the right towards the pitch," Harry instructed.

"Got it," Ron replied.

Harry nodded and quietly made his way out of the chambers, to his relief, he found no vampires in any of them. He peeked out into the hall and saw one vampire who had his back to him. Harry tore a piece of his shirt off and transfigured it into a small knife. With careful precision, Harry hurled the knife and struck the vampire in the head. The vampire fell without a sound, and when Harry heard no one coming, he waved his arms at Neville who stood in the first chamber. Neville sprinted to get the students while Harry dragged the vampire's body out of sight.

"Go now, luck is on our side for once," Harry whispered as students rushed past as quietly as possible.

"Something didn't feel right to Harry, he could hear the sounds of battle which was horrifying, yet comforting seeing as that meant the staff was still okay, for now. But Harry's small bit of luck ran out as two vampires spotted them and gave a war cry, signaling others.

"Damn, everyone run!!" Harry yelled as he summoned Hermione's weapon, the flaming Phoenix Bow and then summoned a flaming arrow and shot one of the vampires who fell writhing and on fire. Harry quickly brought down the second one but several dozen vampires came around the corner. Harry noticed that there were still several students to get out. Harry saw Ron leading the way out the door and the mob of students follow with the D.A. mixed in trying to herd them along. Harry spotted Hermione going back into the dungeon, probably for the last of the students. Harry let the bow disappear and summoned all his energy and fire to him and began to glow.

"Pyro Barrier!!" Harry bellowed.

Harry brought his hands up above his head and a massive wall of flame rose up, preventing the vampires from advancing. The vampires howled in rage as that was the only way to get to them. Hermione hurried the last of the students out when she stopped and gasped at Harry's power.

"Harry!! All of the students are out let's go!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm sorry Hermione, get out now!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry I am not leaving you!!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes you are! You need to lead them to safety! I'm not going anywhere, if I break it off we are finished! Everyone must escape, one person left behind is better than the slaughter of all of the students!" Harry yelled.

"We can find a way!" Hermione protested.

"No this is the only chance and we have to take it, I love you Hermione, if I don't survive I wanted you to know that you are everything to me, and that is why I have to do this! I was a fool to let Viktor off so easily and now I will pay for it but know this, I will always love you, goodbye Hermione," Harry finished.

"I love you Harry," Hermione replied as tears flowed freely down her face.

Hermione took one last look and then ran out to join the others. Neville saw Hermione, but no Harry and his face became grim.

"Hermione where's Harry?!" Neville cried.

"He created a wall of fire to block the corridor and cover our escape, but... he can't follow because if he breaks it off they will get through," Hermione explained trying fruitlessly to fight her tears.

"He truly is a hero," Neville replied as he and Hermione brought up the rear of the mob as they retreated undercover of darkness.

The group retreated into a mountainous area where they planned to apparate the students to their homes. Several who could apparate did so, but the rest had to be taken by the older students. Hermione started immediately along with several other older students. The process was slow but successful. Finally after two hours, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville were left and they tried to figure out what to do next.

"Well, we should go to the ministry!" Neville exclaimed.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"They could send help to Hogwarts!" Neville replied.

"Good idea let's go," Luna agreed.

Hermione however, had already started in the direction of Hogwarts.

"Hermione what are you doing?!" Neville cried.

"I am going to go help Harry, you guys get the ministry!" Hermione ordered.

Reluctantly, they did as she told them to and disapparated as she sprinted back to Harry.

* * *

Harry felt his strength leaving him, his body was simply too tired to keep this up. He vowed to hold it up for as long as he could. But a shrill voice made him turn his head. Hermione was running towards him calling his name.

"Hermione!! What are you doing?!" Harry demanded.

"The others went to the ministry for help so I came to help you," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, listen, I have thought of a way out of this but I need you to go around the castle and tell the staff to retreat," Harry instructed.

To Harry's relief, she did not inquire as she nodded and sprinted off.

_'I'm sorry Hermione, I love you so much, it has to be this way'_ Harry thought.

* * *

Lucius stopped Draco and Ginny halfway up the path to the school suddenly.

"Father?" Draco asked.

"The dark lord warned that Potter may do something desperate, perhaps we should wait here to make sure he doesn't," Lucius said.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked.

"Potter will do anything to destroy evil," Lucius replied.

"So you think he will get desperate and play a trump card?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, so we should sit back and observe," Lucius replied.

"Well, okay, but I still want a piece of him," Draco growled.

* * *

Hermione thanked Merlin for her luck as she was able to find the staff as they were trying to fight and retreat at the same time. Hermione met them and began talking with McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing here?!" McGonagall demanded.

"Harry organized us, and thanks to him, all of the students escaped, and he told me to help you guys and that we all have to retreat. The castle is lost professor," Hermione explained.

"Very well then everyone retreat!" McGonagall yelled.

"Wait what about Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as they ran.

"He said he had a plan," Hermione replied.

McGonagall looked grim, she did not like the sound of that, but at the present time she was powerless so she did nothing and retreated with the others. Sadly, Slughorn and Flitwick had been killed in the ensuing combat Hermione noticed.

"I hope you know what you are doing Harry," Hermione said.

* * *

Harry finally let the barrier down but was still gathering energy as the vampires surrounded him. Gaiden appeared a short time later while Harry continued to gather energy.

"So Harry Potter, it seems your allies have abandoned you," Gaiden taunted.

"You are all fools," Harry spat.

"Surrender yourself, you are beaten and the castle belongs to us," Gaiden replied.

"You don't get it, soon I will be dead, and all of you will share the same fate," Harry smirked.

"Foolish boy, you must be going mad, in any case Voldemort wanted you alive, so you can come willingly or we can overpower you," Gaiden offered.

Harry finally reached his peak, his power was at the limit, and he was struggling to contain it for a little longer. Harry knew what McGonagall meant when Godric Gryffindor accidently destroyed an entire village because he could not control it. Harry was going to do the same.

"Time's up boy," Gaiden said.

"You fools, I am going to crush you and throw you into the wind!" Harry exclaimed.

Before the vampires could react, Harry screamed as he put his entire being into his attack. The power exploded like nothing the world had seen since the time of the four founders. A raging inferno engulfed the area and expanded to a horrific size and in an earth shattering explosion, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was no more.

* * *

Hermione, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys and Firenze were thrown to the ground from an incredible force. When they looked towards the school a mushroom cloud could be seen, but the school was gone, completely destroyed.

"Hogwarts!!" McGonagall screamed in horror.

"Harry!!" Hermione screamed.

Suddenly, the reality set in, that was Harry's plan all along, and that was why he told Hermione to get the staff out. He was going to kill them all by destroying himself. McGonagall and Hermione realized this almost at the same time and began to weep along with the others. Firenze looked on at the grounds where the magnificent castle once stood tall and proud with sadness and regret.

"So passes Harry Potter, son of James Potter," Firenze said in finality.

"No he's not dead! He survived the volcano he's alive!!" Hermione sobbed.

Firenze looked at her with pity before turning his eyes back to the grounds. Tonks pulled Hermione into a hug as both women continued to cry. Remus screamed in anger and fell to his knees, defeated.

"He killed all of them, what power," Firenze said in awe.

"I failed him," Remus cried.

"No you didn't Remus listen to me, Harry died to save us," Tonks said as she embraced him next leaving Hermione to cling to a sobbing Molly.

They wept for what seemed like eternity, but McGonagall was the first to recover.

"We must head to the ministry and inform them of what has happened," McGonagall said.

"I will travel to my kin and inform them as well," Firenze said as he galloped off.

McGonagall urged Hermione and the others along as they made their way to the ministry. The ministry had warded against apparition so they had to go on foot.

* * *

Neville and the others stood awestruck at the explosion. They all shed their tears at the loss of their friend. But Neville steeled himself and led the group on. They apparated as close to the ministry as they could and were shocked when they saw McGonagall, Hagrid and Hermione a block away.

"Hermione! Professor!" Neville called.

"Oh Merlin look!" Hermione cried pointing.

The group gasped in horror, they could see black smoke rising from the direction of the ministry.

"They attacked the ministry too?!" Ron cried.

"We have to hurry! They cannot take over the ministry!" McGonagall yelled as she sprinted off.

"I won't let Harry's sacrifice be in vain!" Hermione cried as she followed.

"For Harry!" Neville yelled as he followed.

"Let's go," Luna said to Ron as they too followed.

The group rushed towards the ministry and found Death Eaters mixed with vampires attacking. Aurors defended desperately, trying to prevent the enemy from breaking through and entering the ministry. Hermione spotted Kingsley near the entrance putting up a fierce resistance to any who crossed his path. Remus and Tonks joined him to solidify his defense while the others spread out to fight. Remus quickly discovered that they would all be killed if this kept up, they simply were too few in numbers, plus several were crushed and their morale plummeted after the death of Harry at the school. They only had one option left, they would have to cut their losses, Remus suddenly realized that they only had one chance to survive, go into hiding. The battle drew on, but slowly Aurors fell to the numerous dark forces. Remus sprinted over to McGonagall who was back to back with Hermione fighting any that got close.

"Minerva, we have to flee, we will all be slaughtered!" Remus cried.

A vampire attacked Remus who responded by drawing a dagger and stabbing it through the heart. He turned and saw Tonks was getting pushed back and rushed to help her.

"Professor, I hate to say it but Remus is right!" Hermione cried as she hurled three flaming spells in rapid succession, taking down two vampires.

"Yes, I am afraid we have no choice, but where will we retreat too?" McGonagall asked.

"I know! Gideon said that his centaurs were taking refuge with his brother Blaze, we could go there!" Hermione cried.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice," McGonagall replied.

McGonagall and Hermione relayed their plan to Remus and Tonks who headed to tell Kingsley.

"Yes, we have no choice, hurry inside and retrieve the minister, then we will retreat!" Kingsley ordered.

Remus nodded and entered the ministry and headed for the minister's office where he found five aurors guarding the door.

"Listen, the ministry is lost we have to retreat or we will all be slaughtered! Please help me escort the minister to safety!" Remus cried.

The aurors nodded and with Remus entered the office of Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Remus Lupin what is going on?!" Rufus demanded.

"Minister, we are here to evacuate you, we have to retreat or we will all be slaughtered," Remus replied.

Rufus then was wedged in between the aurors and Remus as they made their way out. When they emerged Remus's heart grew heavier as he noticed that many aurors had been killed including Amelia Bones who fell fighting six vampires.

"All forces, retreat to the east!" Rufus bellowed.

What was left of the forces of light began to slowly retreat, however, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood strong and proud.

"Kingsley we must go now!" Remus shouted.

"I Kingsley Shacklebolt shall cover your escape and hold them as long as I can! Go!!" Kingsley ordered as he began a fierce attack against the dark forces.

Remus cursed as he retreated with the others and once on the outskirts of town, Remus swore he heard the scream of Kingsley Shacklebolt as the powerful auror was overpowered and killed. They were not out of danger yet, as the forces of light retreated, they glanced back and saw that the vampires were pursuing.

"We will not make it!" Tonks shouted.

Remus was inclined to agree, but his heart filled with hope and joy as his wolf eyes caught sight of Firenze in the distance followed by at least thirty centaurs.

"Keep going! Help is on the way!" Remus encouraged.

Firenze quickly assessed the situation and ordered the centaurs to charge and protect the fleeing witches and wizards. Remus, McGonagall, and Hermione led the survivors past the centaurs who released a large arrow volley at the vampires. The vampires' pace faltered and the centaurs flanked the survivors and with a little luck, the vampires finally gave up the pursuit. Remus led the group towards a huge, lush forest and near the entrance, Gideon and Blaze awaited them.

"My friends, we have lost, and we beg to shelter with you in the forest," Remus pleaded.

"The enemy has captured the ministry?" Gideon asked in surprise.

"Yes, we fought bravely, but there were too many and after heavy casualties, we were forced to flee," Rufus said appearing.

"Ah minister, it is a pleasure," Gideon replied making a slight bow.

"The pleasure is mine, although I wish it were under different circumstances," Rufus said also bowing.

"Yes, very well, you are most welcome, take shelter with us and together we will endure if we refuge in this vast jungle," Blaze agreed.

"Oh thank you so much, we are in your debt," McGonagall replied.

"No, in these dark times we must band together, tell me what has become of young Harry Potter?" Gideon asked.

The faces of most changed instantly to that of pain and Hermione began to cry along with Molly.

"Harry is dead," Remus replied trying to control his emotions.

"That is very disturbing news indeed, tell me if you are able, how did this happen?" Gideon asked.

"Over two hundred vampires attacked Hogwarts, we fought and Harry organized the students within to retreat and succeeded, then he told Hermione to evacuate the rest of us and then he obliterated every single one of them in a horrific attack, but sadly it destroyed the entire castle and Harry along with it," McGonagall explained.

"A noble sacrifice and one that is worthy of remembering, to destroy over two hundred vampires on one's own is unheard of. I am deeply sorry for your loss, Harry Potter was an extraordinary boy," Gideon offered.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked.

"We must pull together and begin to figure out a way to fight back, but first everyone must become comfortable and familiar with the jungle, because should we be attacked here, we will have the advantage of terrain," Blaze replied.

"Well put brother, we will help you and it would be in your best interest to learn the skill of archery as it is very effective in this environment," Gideon added.

"Let us settle you in first and rest, you are all battle weary and are in need of rest, do not worry we have numerous brothers and sisters patrolling the jungle," Nuka said. (AN: I am not sure if there are female centaurs but for the sake of this story, we will say there are).

* * *

Lucius entered the almost black chamber and kneeled before his master before he was ordered to speak.

"Lucius, what news?" Voldemort asked.

"My lord, the attack on Hogwarts was somewhat successful," Lucius began.

"Somewhat? Explain Lucius," Voldemort ordered.

"The battalion of vampires including their commander Gaiden have been eradicated by the boy," Lucius continued.

"WHAT?!" Voldemort screamed.

"However, my lord, Potter destroyed the entire castle and himself to do it," Lucius replied.

"What? Hogwarts has been destroyed?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord," Lucius answered.

"What about the boy?" Voldemort asked quickly.

"It would appear that he destroyed himself to accomplish this feat however we cannot be sure," Lucius replied.

"I see, what of the other campaign?" Voldemort asked.

"The ministry has fallen and is now under our control, the remains of the forces of light retreated and the centaurs covered their escape," Lucius reported.

"You have done well Lucius, very well, take a small party to Hogwarts and confirm his death, find his body or evidence to confirm his death, we will not make the same mistake again, and as for the survivors we will prepare a large strike force to eradicate the remainder of the light forces," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord, I shall lead the party myself," Lucius replied.

"Very good, take Severus with you," Voldemort said.

As his servants left, Marcus Alexander entered and Voldemort rose to greet him.

"My friend, I have saddening news," Voldemort said.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"I am afraid that Gaiden and his army were eradicated, the boy destroyed himself and took your commander and his army with him," Voldemort replied.

"Outrageous! Are you certain the boy is dead?" Marcus demanded.

" No my servant only delivered the message to me shortly before your arrival, I have sent a small band out to confirm the boy's death," Voldemort explained.

"I see, well then I assume the other attack was successful?" Marcus asked.

"Mostly, there were survivors who managed to escape, but we will deal with them once we have nursed our own wounds," Voldemort replied.

"Very good, I see I need a new commander and I know just the one, I take my leave now," Marcus said as he left the chamber.

"My ambition is close at hand!" Voldemort cried.

AN: I hope I caught you guys off guard lol. Anyway leave a review and until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue me.

AN: Hello again readers! Here we go with another chapter, and please a little more feedback, I love to hear from you. But for now, on with the story!

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

The battle weary survivors had no trouble falling asleep, save for two people. Remus Lupin sat on a tree stump thinking, and every time his thoughts fell on Harry he struggled to hold back tears that threatened to escape. In his mind, he had failed. He failed James, Lily, Sirius, and worst of all, he failed Harry. Remus also was torn up about Hermione. Harry was everything to her, he always protected her without hesitation or any regard to his own safety. In fact he did so for everyone and expected nothing in return, but then that was the way Harry was.

"I am so sorry Harry," Remus said to himself.

Remus's wolf ears perked up as he heard someone approaching him. He turned to see Tonks coming towards him. Her normally bright pink hair was now a dark blue color, Remus almost laughed, it matched his mood.

"Remus?" Tonks asked as she sat down next to him.

"Hi, what is it?" Remus asked.

"He's really gone this time isn't he?" Tonks asked as tears threatened.

"I don't want to believe it, but there is no way even Voldemort could have survived that attack," Remus said bowing his head.

"He was such a sweet kid, he didn't deserve this, any of this," Tonks replied.

"Tonks, have you talked to Hermione? How is she?" Remus asked.

"She lost her soul mate, she isn't doing so good, she puts on a brave face but she is crushed," Tonks replied.

"I should probably go talk to her, after all, I was appointed as Harry's godfather after Sirius died," Remus said.

"Yeah, just be gentle," Tonks cautioned.

"Of course, we are all hurting but she took a critical hit," Remus replied as he rose to go find Hermione.

* * *

Gideon walked the southern border of the jungle with Nuka with ever watchful eyes.

"Gideon, we will have to be swift in the humans' training," Nuka said.

"I know, we will be, but for now they need to rest and deal with their losses, they took far heavier casualties than we did my friend," Gideon replied.

"Hmph, you and Firenze are so alike," Nuka said.

"Yes, because they saved several of our brothers in the fight with the children of Aragog, they are extraordinary beings," Gideon replied.

They heard movement nearby and knocked arrows, but lowered their bows as a female centaur appeared.

"Tala," Gideon greeted.

"Gideon, so far the enemy is staying well clear of the jungle," Tala reported.

"Well, the humans did inflict serious damage to them in the ensuing combat, they are probably recovering themselves,"Gideon replied.

"We still need to be alert, they could strike at any time," Nuka said.

"Yes, pray that it will not come any time soon," Gideon replied.

* * *

Hermione was sitting away from everyone else in the crook of a tree root. She had been crying for so long once they reached the safety of the jungle. The tears would not stop as she thought of Harry. She had not accepted that he was dead, not Harry, her Harry. Hermione sobbed as fresh tears escaped her. She was going to spend the rest of her life with that boy, she was going to bear his children and give him a family. She knew that is what he wanted more than anything in the world. She heard someone approaching her and she tried desperately to hide her tears.

"Hermione?" Remus asked gently.

"Hello Remus," Hermione replied as she tried to compose herself.

"How are you holding up? I came to check on you because you took a severe blow," Remus said as he sat down next to her.

"He was my life Remus, I have never loved anyone more than I loved him. He always came to my rescue and never expected anything from me, all he wanted was for me to be happy," Hermione sobbed.

"Yes, Harry loved you more than he loved himself," Remus agreed.

"Why did he do it? Why did he leave me Remus?!" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione listen, Harry did what he did to protect you, had it not been for his sacrifice, we would all be dead," Remus replied.

"A lot of good it did, we failed, the ministry is lost, Kingsley is dead, Slughorn is dead, Flitwick is dead, Amelia Bones is dead, we don't have the strength to fight back! He's winning!" Hermione cried in pain and anger.

"Hermione, listen, do not give into your grief, we have to keep fighting for Harry's memory. Harry has fought his entire life and now we need to pick up where he left off, don't despair, Harry would not want you to do that," Remus explained.

They were interrupted by Tala who approached cautiously.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we have received information that a small band of Death Eaters has been spotted headed for what remains of Hogwarts," Tala said.

"What? But why?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort must want proof that Harry is indeed dead, this is a perfect opportunity to strike," Remus replied.

"We came to the same conclusion, so shall we attack?" Tala asked.

"Yes, but I am coming with you guys," Remus said rising.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"Very well, Minerva is going as well, the others are staying here to help keep watch," Tala replied.

Remus and Hermione followed Tala until they met up with McGonagall and Gideon.

"Okay, they estimated that there are only twenty Death Eaters," Gideon started.

"We should capture the high ranking Death Eaters to interrogate, and kill the rest," Remus added.

"A very good plan, however, if capture is not an option, we must eliminate them," Tala replied.

"But what if they surrender?" Ron asked walking up.

"Unless they are high ranking Death Eaters, we take no prisoners and we show no mercy because we would receive none," Hermione replied coldly.

The others were a little surprised by Hermione and how cold she sounded but they agreed.

"Let me come to," Ron said.

"Fine, but no more," Gideon replied.

Fifty centaurs stood ready to march as Remus, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Gideon, and Tala moved to the front.

"Okay, we do not want any to escape, we will split into two parties, Tala will lead twenty five south to cut off their escape, Remus and Hermione will go with them, I will take the rest including young Ron and Minerva east to broadside them," Gideon explained.

The force then marched out of the jungle and marched towards the grounds of Hogwarts. They had ambush advantage as the darkness prevented them from being seen from a distance, once the Death Eaters see them, it would be far too late.

* * *

Lucius led his twenty followers towards the grounds of Hogwarts. Among them, were Dolohov, Draco, and Ginny. As they neared some of the Death Eaters were intimidated by the sight. Nothing of the castle was standing, it was all charred ground and a few broken and blackened pieces of stone.

"What power," Dolohov said.

"Perhaps, but he had to destroy himself to produce such power," Lucius replied.

"What if they try to attack us?" Draco asked his father.

"Well then we will kill them, besides, they wouldn't hurt miss Weasley," Lucius smirked.

They entered the grounds and Lucius ordered them to spread out and begin the search. It wouldn't take long as there wasn't much left, and Lucius had a feeling that they would find no evidence. Ginny and Draco searched over by the west side of the grounds suddenly Ginny spotted something in the distance.

"Draco what is that?" Ginny asked.

Draco followed her gaze and squinted. He saw a dark mass and it seemed to be moving towards them.

"Father!" Draco yelled.

"What is it?" Lucius asked running over.

"Look!" Draco cried pointing.

"Everyone form up! Enemy incoming!" Lucius ordered.

The Death Eaters gathered up and marched to the west towards the approaching force.

* * *

"Gideon they have seen us!" McGonagall cried pointing.

"Damn, don't break ranks increase pace!" Gideon ordered.

Once they were in range, several of the Death Eaters began to hurl curses at them.

"Charge!" Gideon yelled.

Everyone broke rank and charged for the Death Eaters, they had a disadvantage, the centaurs were charging uphill, giving the Death Eaters a better vantage point for attacking.

"Centaurs arrow volley!" Gideon ordered.

Twenty five arrows soared through the air towards the Death Eaters.

"Shields now, Protego!" Lucius yelled.

One Death Eater didn't conjure his in time and was struck in the chest with an arrow. Lucius let his shield fall and let off three Avada Kedavras, two struck centaurs who fell dead. McGonagall and Ron had been riding on the backs of two centaurs and hopped off when they got close and fired off hexes as fast as they could

"Lucius we've been flanked!" Dolohov yelled.

"Retreat!" Lucius ordered as he killed another centaur with the killing curse.

Ron advanced on Draco who was currently dodging an arrow from a centaur.

"Malfoy you're mine!" Ron roared.

"Draco turned in surprise but smirked and Ron stopped dead as Ginny leapt in front of Draco.

"GINNY?!" Ron screamed.

"I'm sorry Ron," Ginny replied as she hit him with a full body bind.

Ron collapsed and he saw Ginny say something to Draco who nodded as they approached him.

"Ginny why?" Ron asked.

"This is where we belong brother, you know it," Ginny replied.

"But.." Ron started.

Draco however, hit him hard knocking him unconscious, then they levitated him and began to retreat.

Hermione rode on Tala's back as their group charged forward she hopped off when she saw Dolohov and her blood boiled as she advanced on him.

"Well, if it isn't the hot little mudblood, too bad about your boyfriend he wasn't good for you anyway," Dolohov taunted.

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Hermione roared as she began to hurl curse after curse at him.

Hermione's relentless attack was preventing Dolohov from doing anything, then he made a fatal mistake in his blocking and was hit with a reducto and hit the ground hard. He looked up to see Hermione standing over him with hate and murder in her eyes.

"You bastards took him from me and now you will pay!!" Hermione yelled as she prepared to finish him off.

"Incarcerus!" Hermione yelled. Dolohov was tied down tightly and he couldn't move.

"Go to hell!" Hermione yelled as she set Dolohov on fire who screamed in agony.

Hermione then turned away and headed back into the thick of the battle.

* * *

Lucius, Draco, and Ginny managed to escape with Ron but the other seventeen were killed. Gideon gathered everyone together to assess their damage.

"Where is young Ron?" Gideon asked.

Everyone looked around, but Ron was nowhere to be found.

"They took him?!" McGonagall demanded.

"Minerva, I saw him being carried off by Lucius, Draco, and his sister Ginny Weasley," Tala replied.

"Wait, what did you say?!" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, it was rather strange, but his sister escaped with them, carrying the unconscious boy with them," Tala replied.

"It can't be, Ginny is a Death Eater?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I was afraid of that," Remus said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny was after Harry and early on before his death, she was converted by Draco, she must have fallen for Draco and that is how she turned Death Eater, to get revenge," Remus explained.

"But then why didn't they kill Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He's her brother, she probably could not bring herself to do it," Remus replied.

"That is bad news indeed, we have lost Ron, and nine centaurs," Gideon said.

"Well we are vulnerable out here, we had better retreat back to the jungle," Tala suggested.

"Yes, come let us go," Gideon replied as they marched back to the jungle.

* * *

Lucius, Draco, and Ginny walked into Voldemort's chamber, dragging Ron with them.

"Well what have we here? Ginny's brother, very interesting, I assume the search went well?" Voldemort asked.

"No my lord, we were ambushed by fifty centaurs before we could search thoroughly, we lost everyone. We killed nine centaurs and captured Mr. Weasley," Lucius reported.

"I see, well then, since you have brought him I will overlook your failure today, but be warned you are treading in very dangerous water with me Lucius," Voldemort warned.

* * *

The two vampire guards at the entrance to the Valley of the Restless had been doing nothing but celebrating when news of Harry's death reached them, in fact, the entire Vampire Nation was in celebration. The two guards stopped when they noticed a cloaked figure approaching. They stood alert, but thought that it was Lucius or Voldemort coming to discuss business with their leader.

"Halt!" the vampires ordered.

"Let me pass," the cloaked figure ordered.

"What is your business?" the vampire asked.

"Unfinished, stand aside and you shall live," the figure replied.

"Remove your hood, we do not allow anyone to pass unless we know who it is, and you shall be disarmed," the guard ordered.

"You can try," the figure challenged.

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

The figure however drew their wand and with a quick flick, a noose appeared around the vampire's neck and lifted him into the air where he slowly died of suffocation. The other guard tried to react, but the figure pointed their wand at the guard and the vampire flew backwards, slamming into the wall. Before he could get up the figure grabbed the dropped pike and ran the fallen vampire through the chest. Then without a word the cloaked figure walked past the gates into the Valley of the Restless.

* * *

Gideon led the group deep into the jungle where they found the others either lounging or talking to other centaurs. Hermione noticed Blaze was already teaching Neville how to use a bow. Tonks was off to the side with a lot of wood, metal, and string. She was making arrows and Remus went to join her. Hermione was saddened, she didn't have a love to go to. Nor did she have a love to wait for and comfort and hold. She noticed Remus and Tonks looking in her direction and averted her gaze, too late Tonks was making a bee line for her.

"Hermione, would you come with me?" Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded as Tonks led her back to where she was sitting with Remus.

"Hermione, I can't imagine how you feel, but maybe we can help you," Tonks said.

"Really? How?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we should start training and adapt to this jungle, it will get your mind off everything," Remus replied.

"But it is so hard! I never imagined this I don't feel like going on!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione you have to, Harry was more powerful than all of us, and your love for him increased your magical abilities as well, you are one of the best we have now," Tonks replied.

"But that's just it, Harry was the strongest of us but it didn't matter he's... he's.." Hermione couldn't finish.

"We cannot give up, Harry would be very upset and giving up would be like giving up on him," Remus replied.

"I would never give up on him," Hermione said.

"That's right, now then we are going to move ahead and we will give it everything we have!" Remus cried.

* * *

The cloaked figure came upon the valley and focused on all of the huts that were set up, the caves were for daylight. The cloaked figure advanced upon the first hut and heard two vampires inside. With a flick of their wand, the hut exploded and the momentary screams of the two inside were almost immediately silenced. The figure tossed a large parchment on the ground where the hut once was and threw a knife down to hold it in place. Then as the vampires came to investigate the commotion, the figure blew up three more huts and then disappeared. The vampires charged over all prepared to fight. They found no assailant but did find pieces of vampires and blood all over the place. They discovered that eight vampires had been killed. Marcus himself approached to investigate when he spotted parchment on the ground with a knife in the top. Marcus picked it up and began to read.

_This was a warning Alexander, the dead has come to collect, you have been warned._

_ The Dark Marauder_

AN: Well there we go another chapter for you to digest, anyway please review, and no I am not telling you if Harry is still alive or not...yet. Farewell!

Dragonthunder89


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue me I have no money.

AN: Hi readers! I am so sorry for the delay I have had problems...but enough of that I am writing as fast as I am able so please bear with me and enjoy chapter 24. Also make sure you leave a review okay?

Dragonthunder89

Love, Betrayal, and War

Marcus walked briskly into Lord Voldemort's chamber, tossing aside Death Eater guards like rag dolls. He entered to find Voldemort sitting in his chair listening to his followers' reports.

"Voldemort!" Marcus bellowed loudly.

"Ah Marcus, whatever is the matter my friend?" Voldemort asked.

"You are a traitor!" Marcus snarled angrily.

"Traitor? What are you talking about?! To be honest I actually like you Marcus why would I betray you?!" Voldemort demanded.

"What?! Explain this to me then!" Marcus ordered as he shoved a piece of parchment forward.

Voldemort took the parchment and read through it carefully, and his face turned to that of deep concern.

"It was not me, or any in my ranks, the Dark Marauder...I have no one by that name serving me," Voldemort replied.

"Then who is it?! They killed eight of my vampires and disappeared!" Marcus yelled.

"Unfortunately, that is a good question, and if they attacked you, they will most certainly attack me, we must discover the identity of our new enemy. I will issue the necessary orders to some of my men to begin this task," Voldemort replied.

"My apologies for my outburst, I must go and make preparations, we are sweeping all of Diagon Alley, what's left of Hogsmeade and other small villages for any refugees of the light," Marcus said as he exited.

"The Dark Marauder...perhaps we are still at war yet," Voldemort replied to himself.

Voldemort was deeply troubled by this new adversary, several weeks had passed now since Potter was killed and the ministry was taken and Voldemort had spent those weeks nursing the wounds of his heavy casualties in doing so. He had lost several hundred Death Eaters and he could only assume Marcus had lost just as many if not more. But now he feared that this new adversary may be fighting alongside the remaining forces of light.

* * *

The Dark Marauder stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking Godric's Hollow. He was an intimidating figure. He wore a black muscle tank and black tactical pants tucked into black combat boots. Over it he had a black cloak that was shredded making him look terrifying. He wore a black scarf around his mouth and nose making it impossible for anyone to make out any of his features. His belt had several large knives, at his side with a scabbard, was a sword. Finally strapped to his back, was a six foot long, double sided trident that was laced with dark blue and silver colors. As the Dark Marauder stood surveying the quiet little village he heard a scream from somewhere nearby. He followed the cry and saw a woman running into the village screaming. He tensed as his gaze made his way from the woman to her attackers and saw a band of twenty vampires and Death Eaters mixed entering the village. The Dark Marauder leapt down from his perch and moved to engage the invaders.

"Alright! Search everywhere! Give no quarter! Kill everyone!" the leading vampire ordered.

Six vampires advanced but as they entered the village's small square, they cried out in surprise but were suddenly silenced as several knives struck them in the head. The six crumpled to the ground as a dark figure appeared from one of the dark alleys.

"Resistance!" the leader cried.

"You shouldn't have come here, you have all sealed your fates," the figure said.

"Who are you?!" the lead vampire demanded.

"I am the Dark Marauder, slayer of the dark side," The Dark Marauder replied.

"Kill him!" the vampire ordered.

Ten vampires charged the man with swords and pikes at the ready. The Dark Marauder withdrew his double trident and sprinted forward. With deadly precision, the Dark Marauder maneuvered between two of them and sliced both of them in half with one move. Then spinning on his heel he impaled the third through the chest. Two stunners came at him from Death Eaters and with two swift motions, he batted them aside with the trident. He charged and cut down the other six before they could react and drew his wand. He released a volley of cruel curses that killed all but one Death Eater. With one vampire and one Death Eater standing, frozen in fear of the fearsome warrior, the Dark Marauder walked up to them.

"You are the fortunate ones, I am sparing you, only so you can tell your masters what you have witnessed. Tell them that when the time comes I will be coming for them and nothing will stop me from collecting," The Dark Marauder growled as he had drawn a knife and held both the knife and the trident to both of their throats.

With that he withdrew and started to walk away but stopped and turned to them again.

"By the way, the next time you see me, it will be the last thing you ever see," the Dark Marauder warned before the two scrambled to get away.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, transfiguring sticks and rocks to make deadly arrows for the centaurs. Over the past several weeks they had tried to find Ron but no luck and they could not afford to take any risks. Remus had learned to control the werewolf with Tonk's and Hermione's help. It was necessary, seeing as making the wolfsbane potion required ingredients that they could no longer access. But no matter what anyone did, nothing could lift Hermione's spirits. She had to cry herself to sleep every night over Harry. She watched for the second time that Remus had turned and was leaving to gather information from any dark source he could. Tonks hated it, and was always beside herself worrying about Remus.

"Harry..." Hermione breathed as fresh tears escaped.

* * *

Ron awoke to find himself in a luxurious yet dismal room laying on a four poster bed. He sat up, trying to remember what happened. Then it all came back, Hogwarts, the battle, Ginny and Malfoy. Ron jumped to his feet reaching for his wand only to discover it wasn't there. The door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Ron you're awake!" Ginny cried as she latched onto him in a tight hug.

"Ginny what the hell is going on? Where are we?" Ron asked.

"We are at Malfoy Manor, Lucius would like to speak with you," Ginny replied as she started pulling him towards the door.

"So it's true then?" Ron asked.

"What is?" Ginny asked.

"You're a Death Eater now?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am," Ginny replied.

"But why Ginny? Harry would never have wanted that!" Ron cried.

"I am over Harry Ron, I love Draco now," Ginny explained.

"WHAT?!" Ron cried in horror.

"Oh come off it, Lucius wants to speak with you," Ginny replied.

Ron was going to continue but thought better of it and followed his sister. Ginny led Ron into a spacious living room where Lucius and Narcissa were seated with Draco.

"Ah young Ron Weasley, good to see you are awake, we have some business to discuss," Lucius said motioning to an empty chair.

"What do you want with me?" Ron asked.

"We want you to join us Weasley," Draco replied.

"No fucking way!" Ron yelled.

"Please, Potter is dead, now you could have everything you wanted, even miss Granger," Lucius replied.

"Hermione would never join the dark side," Ron said.

"You may be right, but you could and you could also have her," Narcissa replied.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Work your way in with her, so she falls in love with you, then while you are with them you will help us destroy the rest of the resistance," Lucius replied.

"Think about it, you get your girl and with your help, you will have riches to share with her," Draco added.

Normally, Ron would have told them to go to hell, but he had seen Harry and Hermione together and his jealousy got the better of him.

"So say I agree, what do I do?" Ron asked.

"We let you go back, you are already beaten up so they won't be suspicious. Then while you win the girl over, you will give them false information and that will lead them into our traps," Lucius replied.

"Well...fine, I will do it," Ron agreed hesitantly.

"Here is the first report you will give them," Draco said handing him the parchment.

"Okay, I will see to it," Ron replied.

"Very good, you may go then goodbye," Lucius finished.

"Goodbye brother, I won't get to see you for awhile," Ginny said as she hugged him.

After Ron left the manor, Lucius began to laugh sadistically.

"What a fool! She will never fall in love with him, but while he tries we crush the remaining light forces!" Lucius laughed.

* * *

Tonks traveled to the outskirts of the jungle where Blaze was keeping watch.

"Good evening, what can I do for you?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing, I just came to make sure everyone had been informed of Remus's werewolf form," Tonks replied.

"Yes, young Hermione Granger spread the news rather quickly so no need to worry," Blaze said.

"What's that?" Tonks asked pointing.

"Could be an enemy scout," Blaze said as he drew an arrow.

"Bloody hell it's Ron!!" Tonks yelled as she sprinted towards the boy.

Several of the others heard Tonks yell and came to investigate. They saw Ron and surrounded him and flooded him with questions.

"Listen! I managed to get away...but I learned that a small raiding party of theirs is going to Hogsmeade to slaughter those who are left we should hurry and get their first and ambush them," Ron explained.

"Oh Ron are you alright?!" Hermione cried.

"I'll be okay now that you are here," Ron replied.

Tonks gave Ron a suspicious look but shook it off and she moved to prepare an ambush.

"Hermione, will you stay and help me?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied as she helped him back into the jungle.

Meanwhile, Tonks set out with thirty centaurs to Hogsmeade with Nuka. What they didn't know, they would enter Hogsmeade, and never come back out.

* * *

Tahu, Marcus's new vampire general assembled seventy five vampires at Hogsmeade, all were positioned to surround and slaughter the forces of light.

"They will enter from the east! Once they do, cut off their escape route, then kill everyone!" Tahu ordered.

Tahu began to raise Inferi to make the false report look believable, then the rest would strike.

* * *

The strike force led by Tonks and Nuka charged into Hogsmeade, they were surprised to see that the Inferi were already causing trouble as innocent people ran screaming in mass chaos.

"Inferi! Use fire!" Tonks shouted.

As they charged, she noticed that they had no means to make flaming arrows, she was riding on Nuka's back and realized that removing the Inferi would be difficult. They charged in and Tonks leapt off of Nuka's back and let off a series of flaming spells at the hoard of Inferi. The centaurs quickly realized their arrows were not as effective and so drw their swords for close combat.

"Attack!" Tahu yelled.

Tonks gasped in horror, dozens of vampires flooded in from all directions they were surrounded.

"We're surrounded!" Nuka yelled.

The centaurs spread out to engage the new adversaries, but Tonks watched as the centaurs began to fall rapidly. Tonks used everything she had to fight both vampire and Inferi. She turned in time only to be sliced across her abdomen by a vampire's sword. The pain tore through her body as she fell clutching the wound. Nuka came to her aid and killed the vampire.

"We have to retreat!" Nuka yelled.

But he realized all to quickly, that even with their brave resistance, the enemy numbers were still greater. Tonks attempted to stand but fell again in pain.

"Nuka get out of here!" Tonks yelled.

"No one gets left behind!" Nuka replied as he cut down another vampire with his sword.

Tonks watched helplessly as Nuka was stabbed in the side by a vampire while blocking the blade of another.

"NUKA!!" Tonks screamed.

Nuka struggled, but with impressive strength he killed both vampires before falling to the ground. He struggled to get up but three more vampires were on him and used their two spears and sword and repeatedly stabbed him to death. After they were sure the powerful centaur was dead they turned to the wounded Tonks.

"You bastards!" Tonks screamed.

"No quarter given," one said as they moved towards her.

Tonks struggled to defend herself but the pain from her wound prevented her from doing anything. The blood loss she realized was making her drift.

"I love you Remus," Tonks uttered before everything went black.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of Ron examining his injuries which strangely were only rips of clothing and some small cuts and bruises.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked.

"I know it still hurts, but perhaps you need to let someone in now to comfort you in these dark times," Ron replied.

Hermione looked him in the eyes, this did not sound like Ron at all, but then she supposed they had all changed. Part of her actually considered him. But her heart would not let go of Harry. She would always love Harry, but would he want her to live alone or move on? Hermione guessed Harry would only want what was best for her even if that meant being with another man. Before she could follow this trail, Tala came running up to them with McGonagall beside her.

"Ron Hermione, something terrible has happened," McGonagall said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked getting up quickly.

"The attack on Hogsmeade, it was a trap, everyone was killed," McGonagall replied blinking back tears.

"W-what? You mean, Nuka...and Tonks...?" Hermione struggled.

"They are all dead," Tala replied sadly.

"But that's impossible! I overheard their plans!" Ron cried.

"It was all a setup," Gideon replied joining them.

Hermione collapsed with renewed sobs and McGonagall and Ron sank down with her. Before anything else could be said or done. Hermione heard Gideon and Tala cry out in alarm and draw arrows. She looked up and gasped in shock. They were aiming at a dark clad figure, and in his arms was the body of Tonks.

AN: There we go I'll stop there for now, again sorry for the long delay but anyway leave a review and until next chapter!

Dragonthunder89


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah, blah you know the drill.

AN: Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying the story. But I didn't get any reviews for last chapter so come and don't be shy. I could use the feedback and it inspires me. Well enough from me enjoy chapter 25!

**Dragonthunder89 **

Love, Betrayal, and War

"Who are you?! Speak quickly or die!" Gideon ordered.

"I am the Dark Marauder, I come in peace and I mean you no harm," the Dark Marauder replied.

"What do you want?" Tala asked.

"I have brought an ally of yours back, do not worry she is still alive. But I must apologize, I was too late to save the others. She is the only survivor," the Dark Marauder replied.

"She's alive?!" Hermione cried.

"Yes, she was badly wounded but I have done what I can for her and now she needs time to recover," the Dark Marauder replied as he proceeded to gently lay Tonks down.

"You still have not answered my question," Gideon said.

"For now it is best this way, however, I fight to destroy the forces of Voldemort and the vampires," the Dark Marauder replied.

Although nothing about this figure was revealing, Hermione could not help but feel that she knew him. But that was impossible...wasn't it? Hermione noticed Ron, Neville, and Luna had now joined them to see what the commotion was.

"Very well then thank you so much for saving her, what happened in Hogsmeade?" McGonagall asked.

"The entire thing was a trap, Inferi swarmed the village so the centaurs charged, but once inside, vampires and Death Eaters appeared and struck back. It wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter," the Dark Marauder explained.

"How did you manage to get Tonks away?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, I killed the enemies around her, picked her up and retreated," the Dark Marauder replied.

"Will you be staying with us then?" Neville asked.

"No he cannot, we don't know who he is and he will not tell us anything," Gideon replied.

"I have to admit I am disappointed, I understand your caution however I have admitted to fighting on the same side as you and to prove it I have saved one of your friends," the Dark Marauder said.

"Perhaps...but how do we know you didn't help in the slaughter and brought her here to gain our trust or favor?" Gideon shot back.

"A valid point, very well, I will take my leave of you now," the Dark Marauder replied as he turned to leave.

As he turned to leave, Hermione spoke up.

"Wait, please tell us who you are," Hermione pleaded.

The cloaked figure turned to look at Hermione and he was visibly uncomfortable this did not go unnoticed. However, Gideon misread the action.

"You are hiding something and I know it!" Gideon shouted as he drew his arrow back while pointing it at the man.

"Please lower your bow...I am leaving you in peace at least allow me that," the Dark Marauder replied as he quickly disappeared into the night.

* * *

"My lord, the ambush was successful we eliminated all but that auror Tonks," Lucius reported.

"You have done well Lucius, stand by, I have summoned Marcus here to initiate our next phase," Voldemort replied.

Both turned as the impressive figure of Marcus Alexander strode into the chamber.

"You wished to speak with me?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, we need to finish the resistance of the Light, I am dispatching seventy five of our new recruits and I request aid," Voldemort replied.

"I see...well then my commander Tahu will aid you with our men," Marcus said.

"Thank you my friend," Voldemort replied as Marcus left quickly to prepare for the assault.

"My lord the Dark Marauder has been increasingly difficult to deal with, he is the reason that auror survived in Hogsmeade," Lucius pointed out.

"It matters not Lucius, our victory in Hogsmeade led to the death of thirty centaurs including one of their generals. We don't know how many they have left but, with our seventy five combined with Marcus's force I am assured that our massive offensive will finally crush our enemy once and for all," Voldemort replied.

"Very well my lord, the strike will be organized at the recently fallen Hogsmeade," Lucius said bowing.

* * *

Marcus had flown quickly back to the Valley of the Restless and summoned Tahu.

"My lord you have requested me?" Tahu asked while kneeling.

"Yes, We are going to deal the final blow to the side of Light, I want you to assist Voldemort's Death Eaters," Marcus replied.

"What do you wish of me my lord?" Tahu asked.

"Take a few battalions of our elite soldiers and raise a large army of your Inferi, that should suffice, we will need our elite troops in case that accursed Dark Marauder shows up," Marcus ordered.

"Very well my lord I take my leave," Tahu replied as he disappeared.

"The end of the old world is within our grasp, nothing can stop our momentum!" Marcus cried.

* * *

Several days had passed with no activity in those days the resistance tried to rest. Remus had returned and almost had a heart attack when he learned what happened.

"Tonks! I am so sorry I wasn't here for you," Remus cried.

"Shh, it's fine Remus, it wasn't your fault," Tonks replied soothingly as she wrapped him in a hug.

Tonks had recovered rapidly, she wasn't nearly at full form but she was able to do light activities. She and Remus were especially intrigued by Hermione's tale of the Dark Marauder. Remus was a bit shocked by the name, the only Marauders were himself, Sirius, and James. Unless...no that wasn't possible. Tonks became increasingly suspicious of Ron's behavior, he seemed to be waiting for something, an opportunity maybe? Then Ron headed off with one of the centaur scouts but only Ron returned. When asked about it, Ron said the scout was killed by a vampire but Ron managed to kill him and get away before more showed up. Unfortunately for Ron, the Dark Marauder had been nearby and knew what really happened.

"Gideon! The Dark Marauder approaches!" one of the lookouts cried.

Gideon, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Hermione and several others gathered to greet the mysterious warrior.

"What do you want?" Gideon asked.

"There is a traitor among you, I have come to make you aware of this fact," the Dark Marauder replied coldly.

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall asked.

"The traitor I speak of is standing next to you, Ronald Bilius Weasley," the Dark Marauder accused.

"Are you mad?! He's one our most loyal allies!" Hermione cried.

"Tell me, didn't it seem odd to you that he and one of your scouts went out and only he came back?" the Dark Marauder asked.

"Well at first but he explained what happened," Hermione replied.

"You surprise me, Hermione you are supposed to be the smartest witch of the age but perhaps the stress is making you miss details. Such as, why would a vampire happen upon two enemies by him or herself? All of you are aware that vampires seldom travel alone. They usually travel in pairs," the Dark Marauder explained.

"But..." Hermione started.

"Did you bother to ask where he encountered this vampire? Did you think to ask him why the vampire was alone without any others nearby?" the Dark Marauder questioned.

"He's my friend I wouldn't treat him like a criminal!" Hermione defended.

"I see...but was it not that same lack of caution that cost Harry Potter his life?" the Dark Marauder asked.

The color drained from Hermione's face as what this man was saying sank in, but then how would he know?

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"A vampire by the name of Viktor Krum, Harry killed him, but because he did not do anything about him, even with his suspicions Harry Potter ended up dying that night is this not correct?" the Dark Marauder asked.

"Why don't you tell us what really happened then?" Gideon asked.

"It was a stroke of luck, after you sent me away I was wandering for a bit to find a suitable and safe place to camp. However I noticed Ron and the scout so I followed them, curious to their activities. Ron was leading the way and the centaur followed, this was right outside of Hogsmeade. When they approached, several Death Eaters appeared, and as the scout went to defend himself, Ron turned on him and killed him with the killing curse. After the scout was dead, One of the Death Eaters handed a parchment to Ron who then retreated back here," the Dark Marauder explained.

"You have no proof!" Ron shouted.

"Really? If you are correct perhaps we can search you to confirm you don't have the parchment?" the Dark Marauder asked.

"You won't find it because I burned it," Ron blabbed before clapping a hand over his mouth in horror.

It happened so fast, several bows were trained on Ron now along with the wands of the witches and wizards. Hermione was crying while Ron cowered in fear.

"Ron how could you?!" Hermione wailed.

"No it's not what you think!" Ron shouted.

"Silence you traitor! What was on that parchment!!" Gideon thundered.

Ron was about to deny it but decided to just come clean, he was done for anyway.

"They are launching a massive attack in an attempt to eradicate our resistance," Ron replied.

"Of course, that was the whole point of the ambush at Hogsmeade, that is where they will launch from I bet," the Dark Marauder said.

"Tala, send a scout to confirm this," Gideon ordered.

"Tie up this traitor and gag him, we will deal with him later," Gideon ordered as a few centaurs obeyed and disappeared with Ron deeper into the forest.

The scout returned shortly out of breath to confirm what Ron had told them.

"Okay prepare for battle!" Gideon ordered as everyone sprang into action.

Gideon stopped as he regarded the Dark Marauder who was quietly looking out onto the plains for the enemy.

"If you are really with us, this is your time to prove it," Gideon said as he resumed preparations.

The forces of Light including the minister, prepared for over an hour when the scout reported sighting the enemy. Remus regarded the enemy closely with his wolf eyes. They had at least two hundred vampires, and almost one hundred Death Eaters. But then Remus noticed the vampire general began raising inferi at an alarming rate. This worried him because the centaurs had roughly the same number, around three hundred or less. But if they kept raising inferi they would be impossibly outnumbered. Remus watched in shock as the Dark Marauder leapt over the tree trunk they put up as a barricade and start advancing on the enemy.

"Wait what are you doing!" Remus shouted.

"Fulfilling my purpose," the Dark Marauder replied evenly in a familiar voice.

The vampires charged but the Dark Marauder noticed these guys were different then the ones he killed before. These were elite troops but lucky for him, the Dark Marauder was prepared. In a flash, he drew his double trident and both ends were set ablaze.

"I am the Dark Marauder! Come if you want to die!" the Dark Marauder yelled.

The first vampire attacked him with a pike. The Dark Marauder thrust out to impale him but the vampire twisted to avoid it and brought his pike around to strike his back which the Dark Marauder ducked and somersaulted away.

"Impressive," the vampire said in a cocky tone.

"Shut up and fight," the Dark Marauder snapped.

With deadly accuracy, the Dark Marauder kicked out the vampire's legs and then spun around to ram the trident into his chest. He withdrew to find that the enemy horde was almost on him. But a rain of flaming arrows came down like fiery rain and killed dozens of vampires on the spot. The Dark Marauder held his ground and engaged the enemy. But many went around him to attack the other defenders.

"Hold them back!" Gideon urged as another volley of arrows struck the evil forces.

Hermione, Neville, and Luna stood together letting off flaming spells as fast as they were able. Hermione glanced to her right and found McGonagall, Tonks, and Remus doing the same. To her left, Hagrid grabbed a vampire with his brute strength and crushed him. She looked out where the Dark Marauder was fighting fiercely and she noticed that he had already slain many vampires as the bodies piled around him as he whirled his double trident fiercely. Tala fired an arrow and then slashed the throat of another with the sharp blades on her bow. But despite the fierce defense, the enemy was gaining ground and they were now climbing over the barricade to attack the defenders. The Dark Marauder however did not back away, he stood his ground and was surrounded but he fought on like one possessed.

"Where is your leader?!" the Dark Marauder demanded as he beheaded yet another vampire.

"I am Tahu! Supreme Commander of this force!" Tahu answered.

"I the Dark Marauder hereby challenge you to a duel! Do you accept or yield?!" the Dark Marauder challenged.

"Ha! I accept!" Tahu replied as he stood opposite the Dark Marauder.

The rest made a circle around the two and for the moment, all fighting stopped as these two warriors stared each other down.

"I will be rewarded well for slaying you, it seems you have killed many of my brethren," Tahu said.

"Not nearly enough," the Dark Marauder countered.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Tahu asked.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the Dark Marauder as were everyone else's. What about him was so familiar?

"As a matter of fact...yes," the Dark Marauder replied in an even sharper voice that Hermione recognized anywhere.

"You can't kill what has already been destroyed!" the Dark Marauder announced.

"What are you talking about?!" Tahu demanded.

The Dark Marauder moved into the middle of the circle now and grabbed hold of his cloak. With one swift motion, he pulled it away. Several gasps were heard and a scream from Hermione.

"No way that's impossible!" Tahu yelled.

Tahu was frozen as he gaped at the man before him as those bright green emerald eyes stared down their enemy.

"You are supposed to be dead!" Tahu yelled again.

"Your evil still plagues this world and I cannot allow it to continue, the dark side is finished and I will send all of you into the abyss!" the Dark Marauder yelled as he raised his arms and a wall of fire rose up surrounding him and Tahu.

"H-Harry P-Potter lives," Tahu stuttered in horror.

AN: Okay there we go, come on now hit the review button. I know you want to lol. Anyway hope you are enjoying because we are nearing the end soon. It may take a few chapters though. Well until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89 **


End file.
